More than meets the eye
by HelloDenmark
Summary: Thranduil's perception of the twins change after he is forced into a situation where he ends up seeing them get tortured. He delves deeper and deeper into their painful past and finds that there is more to them than meets the eye.
1. Nothing Noteworthy

Elladan and Elrohir sat beside each other atop of a branch that overlooked the main path leading into Rivendell. Their bows were strapped onto their back and their swords hung at their sides. This was the fifth day they were out guarding the border; the only person they had seen so far was Glorfindel when he came occasionally to hear if there were any changes.

"What do you suppose Ada is doing back at home?" Elrohir asked while leaning his bead against Elladan's shoulder.

Elladan smiled and answered, "Erestor probably has him tied to the desk doing paperwork and this time we're not there to drag him out from time to time. He'll probably be entering a depression when we get back from patrol."

"Erestor still thinks we drag him out of there against his will." Elrohir sniggered, "He still needs to learn that not everybody is as fond of paperwork as he is."

"I don't think he'll ever understand that." Elladan grinned back.

Suddenly both Elladan and Elrohir tensed as they heard the sound of hoof beats nearing them from the path. They got up from their sitting positions and instead crouched on the branch. Elrohir had already found his bow, notched an arrow and was ready to fire. Luckily both of them recognized the rider quickly and descended from the tree as soon as he came closer.

"King Thranduil." Elladan greeted and bowed with his brother, "What brings you to Rivendell alone?"

Thranduil had that persistent scowl on his face that he was famous for, but the twins didn't let it hinder them. Their true feelings escaped behind a mask of formality.

First when Thranduil came completely close to them they saw that he had his son, Legolas, sitting in front of him on the horse.

"Peredhils." Thranduil greeted inclining his head slightly.

Elrohir walked up to the horse and touched Legolas' cheek lightly. Legolas opened a pair of tired blue eyes. He smiled though when he saw Elrohir.

"Are you all right my prince?" Elrohir asked.

"Of course he is all right." Thranduil snapped making Elrohir take a step back, "He's just exhausted."

"What happened?" Elladan asked and stepped up to his brother.

"Orcs pursued us as soon as we left Greenwood." Thranduil said, "I think we've managed to shake them off, but we should not linger."

"Orcs?" The twin exclaimed. He felt the never dulled hatred well up inside him, but kept it under control. "How many?"

"Two dozen of them." Thranduil said.

Just them all of their heads jerked up as the sound of a heavy footstep sounded right outside the clearing. The twins' hands flew to their weapons and cursed that the creatures had managed to sneak up on them.

"King Thranduil you must go." Elrohir whispered hastily. "Take Legolas to Rivendell. You will reach it in a day if you follow the path. If you come by any patrols alert them."

"You cannot be serious." Thranduil growled back, "You cannot fight them back with just the two of you."

"No we cannot and that is why you must go." Elrohir said. Just then the first orcs came into the clearing. Elladan had already unsheathed his sword and engaged them.

"Go!" Elrohir hissed to Thranduil and unsheathed his own sword.

Thranduil ground his teeth together but nonetheless kicked the sides of his horse and quickly made to ride away. Just before he left the clearing though an orc appeared beside him and grabbed him so he fell off the horse. The impact left Thranduil gasping and coughing. He could hear Legolas calling for him and opened his eyes to see the orc standing in front of him with the sword in his hands.

As the sword was heading down to lay on his neck the green blur of Elrohir's cloak passed before him and Thranduil watched as Elrohir fought with the orc. Before long Elrohir managed to defeat his enemy and came over to help Thranduil up.

Thranduil had never seen the twins fight and the only expression he remembered seeing on their faces was their annoying grinning faces. Now though there was nothing but seriousness tingled with, more in Elladan's case, anger.

Elrohir watched as the orcs came towards them and cursed. He quickly stopped helping Thranduil and instead looked to Legolas who was still on the horse. There were tears running down his cheeks and a look of fear in his eyes.

"Legolas go! Ride!" Elrohir shouted to him knowing that Thranduil wouldn't get on the horse in time. When Legolas hesitated Elrohir shouted to the horse, "Ride to Rivendell!" The mare seemed to understand and immediately set into a gallop.

When the horse was safely gone Elrohir used a second to check on his brother, who was by now surrounded by orcs. Thranduil had gotten up so Elrohir hurriedly pressed him up against he nearest tree and stood before him as the orcs kept coming. He heard Thranduil's protests but really didn't have time to think about it. They need to at least hold the orcs until Legolas could get far enough away.

Elrohir began fighting and soon lost himself in the series of strikes and parries until he saw something that made his heart freeze. Elladan went down inside the ring of orcs.

"Elladan!" Elrohir shouted pained. He wanted nothing more than to go over on help his brother, but Elrohir ground his teeth together and kept fighting where he was.

"Elrohir give me a weapon!" Thranduil shouted behind him.

After finishing an orc and before turning to the next Elrohir threw his bow and arrows to the king. He knew that he was an outstanding archer.

Arrows started flying from behind him, some only missing by a hairsbreadth. Suddenly Elrohir stopped moving without even thinking as Elladan was brought to the front unconscious with a sword to his throat. Elrohir didn't hear Thranduil shout his name, but suddenly something hard hit him over the head and he blacked out.

O

The first thing Elrohir noticed when he came around was a thundering headache and dizziness. He struggled for some time with opening his eyes, but when he realized that he was tied up and the memories of what had happened flew through his head, his eyes snapped up.

He quickly closed them again with a wince when the world spun around him. When it passed he tried again, but slower. From the position his head was already in Elrohir looked directly towards the orc camp. They were inside a forest, but it was not the one surrounding Rivendell any more. They must have moved them while he was unconscious. Most of the orcs were sleeping except some who were keeping guard, but they only looked towards him once and then looked away again. Clearly there had been more orcs than Thranduil had thought or else they had joined up with another group.

Elrohir turned his head slight, grimacing when his headache flared up. His eyes widened slightly when he saw that Thranduil was sitting beside him, also bound, and watching him.

They stared at each other for some time before Elrohir coughed softly and asked, "Elladan?"

Thranduil nodded towards his other side and Elrohir once again moved his head to look at his brother. The shock of seeing Elladan pale and still unconscious made Elrohir sit up quickly.

Immediately it felt like a bolt was being hammered into his forehead and Elrohir groaned. His bound hands made their way up to his head and Elrohir felt the sticky substance, he knew was blood, down the side of his face.

"Valar, what did they hit me with?" Elrohir winced.

Although Elrohir had meant it as a rhetorical question Thranduil answered, "A club."

Elrohir hid the grin on his face and instead turned towards Elladan again. His expression turned serious as he checked his brother over. Elladan had several cuts and bruises from fighting in the midst of the orcs, but he seemed to have been felled by the same thing as Elrohir, a sharp blow to the head. Elrohir was certain that Elladan would wake up with just as nasty a headache as he had.

Elrohir breathed in relief. When first he had seen Elladan go down he had been afraid that he had been seriously wounded.

Elrohir then turned his back to Thranduil, "Are you wounded?" Elrohir asked, he didn't say Thranduil's name or his title because he didn't want the orcs to know if they didn't already.

"No, they just drugged me instead of clubbing me over the head." Thranduil said. Elrohir noticed that his eyes had anger in them. "What were you thinking when you stopped fighting."

Elrohir controlled himself and answered as emotionlessly as possible. "I didn't think when I saw Elladan. He's my brother."

"What use are you in a battle if you do not think?" Thranduil said angrily. "It would have done your brother no good if you had died with him."

"I would have been beside him if you had gone when I told you to." Elrohir hissed, his temper finally bursting. "Instead I watched him go down and still protected you."

"I was doing fine by myself until you two showed up."

"We would have acted differently if we had known the orcs were still so close, but you told us that you had managed to shake them off." Elrohir defended. The anger he felt made his head pound more fiercely and his jaw tighten. "You should have left when I told you to then you wouldn't be here."

"Stop it…" Elladan moaned. "Both of you."

Elrohir started and all the anger disappeared from his expression as he looked to his brother. Elladan's eyes were still closed, but he moved his hand up to his forehead. Elrohir could see, from the grimace in his expression, that Elladan had a headache.

"How are you Elladan?" Elrohir asked as he moved closer to Elladan and studied his expression. "Can you open your eyes? I need to check if you have a concussion."

Slowly Elladan's eyes opened and he looked into Elrohir's. Since his pupils reacted normally to the light Elrohir deemed that he, thankfully, had no concussion.

Elrohir smiled to his brother and said, "No concussion. You're lucky it looks like they hit you quite hard. Can you remember what happened?"

Elladan sat up slowly. He leaned his back against the tree behind them and looked both Elrohir and Thranduil over. Then his gaze landed on the wound on the side of Elrohir's head. He brought his hand up and wiped the blood from the side of Elrohir's face. It was difficult because the blood had hardened somewhat in places. The sight of his brother coated in blood was never pleasant. Elrohir grimaced slightly in pain when he came closer to the actual wound and bruising so Elladan did it gently.

"They had me surrounded so it was fighting them from all directions. I don't really now which one hit me because it was from behind, but I guess they took advantage of me stumbling slightly over a rock. What happened after I lost consciousness?"

Elrohir sighed and related, "I saw you go down, but I keep my position and fought for some time. We were defending ourselves relatively well, but when they brought you out into the front and held a sword to your neck I froze and therefore allowed them to knock me out. I actually don't know yet what happened afterwards…"

Elladan had stiffened slight when he heard that he had been dragged somewhere by the orcs while he was unconscious and that they had held a sword to his neck. All of that happened without him having a clue about it. He was at fault for Elrohir's injury. Elrohir apparently saw the guilt in his eyes because the next thing he did was roll his eyes and shake his head slightly.

Thranduil waited for both of them to give him their attention before saying. "After Elrohir fell the orcs forced me to drop the bow and held a sword to my throat. They knew whom I was and had followed Legolas and I in attempt to kidnap me, but I do not yet know why. They did not say much before drugging me. I remember waking up sometime, but they gave me another dose so I'm guessing we're a long way away from Rivendell by now."

Both Elladan and Elrohir looked thoughtful and slightly disturbed by this. Their expressions matched each other's and Thranduil once again found himself wondering how anyone was able to tell the two of them apart.

Elladan was the first to say something, "And you are sure they meant to kidnap you?"

Thranduil's eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he wasn't able (if he even tried) to keep it from his voice when he answered, "Yes."

Elladan turned to Elrohir, "Why did they take us as well?"

Elrohir shrugged, but both of them had a bad feeling about it. They swallowed their concerns for themselves and focused on Thranduil instead.

"Why were you and Legolas alone? Where were your guards?" Elrohir asked. It was rare to see the king without his own personal escort.

"When my guards realized that we couldn't escape from the orcs they stayed to hold back the orcs so me and Legolas could escape." Thranduil said.

The twins bowed their heads and were silent for some seconds out of respect to the soldiers who were more than likely dead now. They sent a silent prayer to the valar.

"It seems that they didn't manage to hold the orcs back." Thranduil said emotionlessly.

Both Elladan and Elrohir felt a pang of rage at that comment. It didn't seem as though the king had any regrets about his men dying. They held back their comments though, because they knew that they were representatives of Rivendell. They were Elrond's sons and they couldn't make a comment that lost Rivendell Mirkwood's, sometimes wavering, alliance.

Elladan asked after some time, "You managed to get Legolas away from there? Did anyone see if the orcs went in pursuit of him?"

At this Thranduil stiffened. You could call Thranduil many things, but he really was a father, he really cared about his only son and heir. Legolas was the only thing he had left after his own wife had died in childbirth.

Elrohir shook his head, "When I sent the horse away all the orcs directed their weapons at us and we managed to make some kind of barrier between us and the path to Rivendell. It didn't seem like the orcs wanted to capture Legolas. It seems that they were only after Thranduil. Hopefully he will make it to either Rivendell or a patrol and alert them of our capture. If he manages to do that then we should count on having to stay alive for about a week before they'll find us."

"He's no more than a child." Thranduil muttered, "After all he had been through it is not certain that he will handle this very well."

"Have faith Thranduil." Elladan said and smiled to him. "Rivendell's woods are safe and there are many patrols out. They will take care of him and bring him to our father if he manages to come by them. Your horse will guide him."

This seemed to have the opposite effect on Thranduil and only served to enlarge his anger. "You know nothing of Legolas. You have lived a shielded life in Rivendell with nothing bad ever coming your way. Unlike you Legolas has had a tough childhood in Mirkwood without a mother and dangers lurking about everywhere. You are so secure in Rivendell and you run around totally naïve and without care. Nothing noteworthy has ever happened to the two of you. Even your mother is still alive and well." Thranduil hissed.

He hadn't watched Elladan and Elrohir while he said this and was now waiting in silence for their response. A huff left his throat when he heard nothing from the twins, apparently he had hit the mark and they had nothing to say for themselves. Thranduil looked over at them and his eyes widened in shock over the pure sorrow in their eyes. The twins seemed to have aged from when he had last looked at them and now they seemed weighted down by burdens.

Elrohir was the first one to speak, as Elladan seemed to have anger in his eyes. "You do not know what happened to Celebrian?" Elrohir asked, his voice lacking its normal strength.

Thranduil's brows furrowed together in confusion and he said uncertainty suddenly etching into his voice, "She grew tired of Middle Earth and decided to go into the west."

Elrohir nodded slowly, but Thranduil could see that there was more to the story than just that. If there was then why hadn't he been informed of it in the letter he had received from Rivendell?

After some time of silence the emotion once again fled from Elladan and Elrohir's eyes. Thranduil watched mystified as something he had never before seen in any of the twins once again disappeared before his eyes.

Elladan was the one to speak first this time, "We will ignore what you have just said for the relationship between our two realms." His voice was painfully unemotional.

Thranduil could only nod. The twins sat silently between each other from then on, Elrohir leaning his head against Elladan's shoulder. All of them watched, as the orc camp through the day grew more restless.


	2. Restlessness

"Do you think…?" Elrohir muttered to Elladan and looked up at him from his position at his shoulder. Elladan's jaw tightened and he nodded. Elrohir sighed and stared straight ahead again.

Thranduil heard the exchange from where he was sitting and asked, "What?"

Elrohir was the only one who acknowledged the question. He turned his head slightly towards Thranduil and said, "The reason we were brought here as well… The orcs are starting to get restless. It probably won't be long now."

This only confused Thranduil more, "You aren't making any sense Peredhil."

The orcs in the clearing had once again stolen the twins' attention. Thranduil watched the orcs as well trying to make out what Elladan and Elrohir had already perceived. When one of the orcs started talking to the others and they began to get really worked up. Elladan and Elrohir hurried to unfasten the clasps in their cloaks and handed the cloaks to Thranduil.

"Hide them." Elrohir muttered.

Thranduil looked questionably at him, but nevertheless hid them behind his back. Slowly as the orc in charge started to walk towards them with a gleeful look on his face the pieces suddenly fit in Thranduil's mind and he knew what was going to happen.

"They can't do this." He growled.

Elrohir glanced at him and shook his head slowly in sign that he shouldn't do anything. The twins' expressions strengthened and their eyes turned steely. Anger and resentment were also visible in their postures.

The orc stopped right in front of them and after looking at them for some seconds he sneered in a scratchy voice, "So _king _Thranduil things aren't looking too well for you now are they?"

All the other orcs started moving towards them as well and soon they were standing in a circle around them.

The lead orc continued, "Not so high and mighty now, are you elf king? We can demand some high ransoms for someone like you." The orc laughed foully and grabbed Thranduil's jaw to force his head up. After staring some moments at him the orc shifted his attention to Elladan and Elrohir. "Now. We have two more in our net. Who are you?"

All the orcs in the circle around them started getting malicious smiles on their faces, if you could call them smiles. They started jeering, but a sharply raised hand from the one in charge quieted them.

The orc punched Elrohir over the head hardly when none of them answered his question. More anger flared into Elladan's expression and he glared at the orc. The orc shifted its attention to Elladan and grabbed hold of his jaw. "Perhaps you didn't hear my question." The orc hissed, "Who are you?"

Surprisingly the anger in Elladan's voice was contained, as he answered, "We are no one. Only his majesty's guards."

All the orcs broke out into laughter at this. "Guards!" One of them screeched, "What fine guards you are allowing your master to get captured! I think that deserves some punishment!"

"Shut it scum!" The leader roared.

"Yeah." A small orc hissed, "Punishment! Punishment!"

All the orcs' voices rose in chant and the twins soon found themselves in the midst of loud cries of punishment. Their hearts speed up, but there wasn't any panic in their expressions.

The leader seemed to be thinking about it, but both Elladan and Elrohir could see that he had already made up his mind.

Finally the orc just smiled maliciously and said, "Since they are only guards I get it won't hurt to rough them up a bit. We can gain almost nothing from ransom so we might as well enjoy ourselves!"

All the orcs roared and jeered their weapons raised into the air. A new level of restlessness came forward and Elladan and Elrohir knew that the orcs would have grabbed them right then and there if they had gotten permission.

Elrohir allowed himself to glance at Thranduil and saw him sitting there with a slightly horrified expression on his face. So the king was able to feel something for them. Elrohir was slightly terrified as well and he knew that Elladan was feeling the exact same thing, but neither of them would let it show in their expressions and thereby satisfy the orcs.

"Look at them!" The lead orc roared and the whole gathering fell quiet again. "They're identical. They're brothers!" He let out a thundering laughter. "We have ourselves a couple of elf brothers, twins from the look of it! I say we take them one by one, so the other can stay behind and listen to the screams as we torture his brother."

Thranduil noticed that both Elladan and Elrohir paled. This was apparently what they had feared, being separated.

"So who's oldest?" The orc asked.

Elladan's jaw tightened, but it was Elrohir who looked terrified, Elladan looked almost… relieved. With a deep breath Elladan closed his eyes and when he opened them again they were unreadable. "I am." He said unwaveringly.

The orc's smile grew. "Of course you are. We've got one for the taking boys!" Then the orc reached down and yanked Elrohir up from the ground. In the manner of seconds it was Elladan's expression that grew fearful and Elrohir's steely as their rolls were reversed.

"No." Elladan choked.

This only served to strengthen the orc's laughter as he dragged Elrohir with him towards the other orcs. Elrohir was soon being passed from orc to orc while getting hit and kicked on the way to the other side of the clearing. Before the twins lost sight of each other their eyes locked and comfort shone from the depths of their souls. Then Elrohir was dragged away into the center of the orcs.

Not even a minute went by before Elladan heard Elrohir groan painfully, he had to restrain himself from running over there, in the back of his mind he registered as Thranduil took hold of his arm to hold him back. Seconds later Elladan heard clothing being ripped and knew that Elrohir's tunic was not going to be spared. Luckily they had thought ahead and removed their cloaks.

Elladan's throat constricted at the next comment from the orcs.

"Look at his back!" One of the orcs hissed and the gathering grew quiet.

Suddenly the laughter of the lead orc boomed into the clearing and he said, "He's tried this before! Just look at those scars, they're inflicted by one of our own. So you got away last time, did you? Well not this time. Bring the identical one of over here I bet he has the same marks on his back!"

Thranduil looked shocked up at Elladan and watched as Elladan ground his teeth together. When he looked at him as well and Thranduil knew instantly that it was true. Elladan and Elrohir's reaction to the whole capture made sense if they had tried it before, maybe even more than once. They had been captured by orcs before… they had been tortured by orcs before. Who knew how old they had been and he had never even known. He had never even considered that anything had ever happened to them and he had based his perception of them on that.

He was ripped away from his thoughts as some orcs came over to them and dragged Elladan to his feet and into the gathering of orcs. Soon another tunic was ripped and again the laughter sounded throughout the clearing.

"Just as identical as their faces!" One of the orcs roared with laughter.

After some time of laughing the leader spoke again, "Recognize this? Are you ready to be reunited with the feeling?"

Thranduil flinched when the first crack sounded. Not seconds after the second followed, but he heard neither of the twins cry out.

"Playing tough now, are we?" The orc growled, "I hate elves who play tough. You two, bring the older one back to the king we do as planned. See how long it will take to get a sound out of little brother here."

Thranduil watched as the orcs parted slightly and Elladan was brought out from the gathering. He was still looking behind him probably in a desperate attempt to catch his brother's eyes. Elladan didn't have a tunic on but Thranduil couldn't see his back so the scars weren't visible to him yet. When the orcs closed the circle behind him Elladan turned around to face Thranduil. Hate shone clearly from Elladan's eyes, but also worry.

The orcs pushed Elladan to his knees when they were beside Thranduil. Elladan hissed at them and lashed out, but they ignored him and walked back to the crowd.

Soon the next crack sounded through the clearing and Elladan jerked his head towards his brother. Since Elladan's back was now turned towards Thranduil he got full view of all the more or less faded scars that marred Elladan's back. In addition to the scares there was now one laceration over the width of his back and blood was slowly dropping from it, but Elladan did not seem affected. Thranduil could see that Elladan was tense and every time a crack sounded through the air Elladan flinched as if he had been hit instead of Elrohir.

"Elladan what-" Thranduil started softly, but was cut off as Elladan shook his head sharply.

"Not now." Elladan muttered and his full attention once again went to the ring of orcs and his brother somewhere inside the hoard.

The first groan to leave Elrohir's throat was at the fifteenth crack. All the orcs cheered.

"Stop it…" Elladan muttered under his breath, "Stop it… He can't take much more."

The orcs only seemed to whip more fiercely thereafter in attempt to force more sounds form their victim's throat, but from then on no sound left Elrohir's throat. Elladan grew grimmer and grimmer as the whipping continued and Thranduil once again put his hand on Elladan's rigid arm so he was ready to hold him back if it came to it.

After far too long the leader said without disappointment etched in his voice. "If we continue he'll just pass out. We continue this tomorrow maybe the younger is tougher than the older."

"Why not just take him now?" One of the orcs roared.

"Because I am in charge here!" The leader roared back, "And I say we draw out our fun for as long as possible instead of killing them on the first night! Bring him back as I said!"

Elladan's expression filled with concern when he first saw his brother being brought through the crowd dragged along by two orcs. Elrohir was taking faltering steps between them, sometimes they were just dragging him, and other times he would take some steps himself. Elrohir was pale and he had sweat rolling down the side of his face. His eyes immediately sought his brother's and Elladan saw the pain in them.

When they came before Elladan and Thranduil they let go of Elrohir and he fell to his knees, Elladan's hands, although bound, quickly shot out to steady him. Elrohir allowed his head to fall down and rest on Elladan's shoulder as he breathed deeply to try and control the pain.

When the two orcs grinned to Elladan he glared at them until they left to go back to the camp. All the orcs were settling again after their nightly excitement.

"Elrohir?" Elladan whispered when they had left. Gently he brushed Elrohir's hair away from his back and over his shoulder so he would be able to see the wounds on Elrohir's back. He had wished he would never see such wounds on someone he loved again, but fate had not been so kind. They looked as bad as he remembered. It was clear to see where the orc had struck harder than others in the field of bloody stripes.

"Ouch…" Elrohir's mumbled as his only comment. Elladan couldn't help but raise the corners of his mouth slightly.

Elladan ran his hand comfortingly through Elrohir's hair and made sure not to touch his back. "I'm sorry Ro. I don't have any herbs or bandages or anything really… Luckily we hid our cloaks." Elladan whispered to Elrohir then glanced at Thranduil as he found the cloaks. "Come on, lie down and sleep. The pain will go away and your body will get some time to start healing the wounds."

After Elrohir nodded Elladan helped him lie down beside him with his head in his lap. Elladan then spread both the cloaks over Elrohir and sat running his hand through Elrohir's hair again. Elrohir's eyes were open, but he gave them no knowledge as to what he was thinking.

"Are you okay Ro?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir nodded absentmindedly and muttered, "Kind of nostalgic isn't it? We should do this more often Elladan…"

Elladan laughed softly at the pure irony in Elrohir's voice as he said the last bit. The smile was wiped from his lips though when Elrohir started trembling. Even though he knew that Elrohir's trembling had nothing to do with the cold he fixed the cloaks so they covered him better. He then held Elrohir's hand and kissed his forehead.

"Sleep Elrohir." Elladan whispered to Elrohir and continued to run his hand through Elrohir's hair. "Sleep…" Elladan started humming and soon Elrohir's eyes slid shut as he succumbed to his exhaustion.

When Elladan was sure he was sleeping deeply his humming slowly died down and he ground his teeth together instead. He studied the lines of pain in Elrohir's expression and the paleness of his complexion sadly.

Elladan closed his eyes tightly and whispered, "Damn it."


	3. Scratching the Surface

Thranduil reached out to place his hand on Elladan's shoulder and Elladan's eyes snapped open. Thranduil soon found his eyes captured by Elladan's stormy ones.

"Is he all right?" Thranduil asked after forcing his eyes from Elladan and down on Elrohir.

Elladan hesitated before saying; "I don't have anything to give him for the pain nor any supplies to take care of the wounds, but I think if he rests properly his body will be able to handle the wounds. The pain will slowly start to abate…"

"Why didn't you tell them who you were?" Thranduil asked, "If they knew then they would never have hurt you."

Elladan looked at Thranduil, "Not yet they wouldn't, but then they would use us to threaten Ada and most likely hurt us in front of him instead. We can't let that happen. …Not again…"

The last Elladan said so softly Thranduil almost didn't catch it.

Thranduil studied the scares on Elladan's back. They had been tortured before. They had been tortured in front of Elrond while he had been threatened. Curiosity soon welled up inside him as Thranduil felt himself get drawn towards the twins' past. It seemed so much had happened without his knowledge. Without having any means to control his feelings guilt soon filled his mind over what he had said before.

"I apologize Elladan" Thranduil said. He had his pride, but his consciousness wouldn't let him let this go. Elladan jerked his eyes to Thranduil's in shock. "The comment I made before seems to have been me drawing the wrong conclusions."

It seemed Elladan needed some time to process this, but when he did he smiled slightly, "I thought I already said that we should ignore that." When Thranduil continued to look serious Elladan added. "It's fine Thranduil. You're words were spoken out of worry for Legolas."

At the mention of his son Thranduil lowered his eyes.

Elladan reached out to squeeze his shoulder in comfort, "He'll be all right." He said with so determination that Thranduil couldn't do anything but believe it.

Just then Elrohir whimpered softly in his sleep and fidgeted. His brows were drawn together in what seemed pain.

Elladan quickly diverted his attention to his brother. While running his hand through Elrohir's and squeezing his hand, Elladan murmured comfortingly to him in elvish. Slowly Elrohir fell into a deeper sleep again.

"Elrondion I need to ask." Thranduil said, "Why do you and Elrohir have scars on your backs? What happened?"

Elladan studied Thranduil for some time before saying; "I guess it isn't fair to keep it from you."

When Thranduil heard the tone in Elladan's voice he abruptly regretted that he had asked and was about to take it back when Elladan waved his protest away.

Elladan's expression gained a faraway look and he started, "We were riding home from a visit at the rangers. Before we really knew what was going on we were surrounded. The orcs had apparently chanced upon us and then laid waiting inside the forest. We would have gotten away if Elrohir's horse hadn't thrown him off her back. By the time I was at Elrohir's side we had about a dozen swords pointed at out throats and there was no longer a possible way of getting out. They soon disarmed us."

"How did they find out that you were his sons?" Thranduil asked.

"They found our medallions." Elladan sighed. "As representatives from Rivendell we are forced to wear them. They were on a chain around our necks and tucked inside our tunics, but when the orcs ripped off our tunics they were hard to miss."

Elladan looked down at Thranduil's robe and then reached into his pocket. He pulled out two medallions attached to chains. They were gold and the inscriptions 'Elrohir Peredhil son of Elrond second ambassador of Rivendell' and 'Elladan Peredhil son of Elrond first ambassador of Rivendell' were etched into it with flowing white. On one side of the medallion it was in elvish and the other in the common tongue.

Elladan put them back into Thranduil's pocket and answered to Thranduil's questioning gaze, "Elrohir put them there after he found out that they already knew who you were and wouldn't do anything to you."

"I would have taken them if you had asked me." Thranduil said.

Elladan nodded and asked with a smile, "Will you take them?"

Thranduil rolled his eyes. He took the medallions up from his pocket again and hid them in a more secret one in his sleeve. He felt as though their secret had been placed on his shoulders.

"What happened after they found out who you were?" Thranduil asked Elladan.

Elladan sat silently for a minute while stroking his twin's hair. "They became careful." Elladan said softly, "Careful not to hurt us on a fatal level, but still as painful as possible." The words died from Elladan's mouth and he disappeared inside memories.

"Elladan?" Thranduil questioned after some time and touched his arm.

Elladan jerked and looked at Thranduil. Then he seemed to remember that he was saying something. "Sorry." Elladan continued, "Lost myself for a moment there. Well then we used a lot of time walking towards Rivendell. They wanted from the start to bring us there so they could threaten our father. In the woods we chanced upon a patrol and they were captured by the orcs as well. One of them was sent back, after receiving a fatal wound, to give the message to our father. Some days after he came with the whole of Rivendell's army, but there still weren't as many as there were orcs. They wanted the valley, but being its lord that was not possible for him to give. Therefore they hurt us in front of him to make him change his mind."

Elladan had a rueful smile on his face as he said this.

"He didn't just let them torture you, did he?" Thranduil growled, he didn't know where it was coming from, but suddenly he was beginning to get slightly protective of the twins.

Elladan turned to him and arched his eyebrow; "You think our father is the type of person to leave us in the hands of orcs without doing anything? The problem this time was that it wasn't so simple. We were amongst the orcs and they were constantly around us with weapons. It would have been impossible to get us out of the camp alive, and the only bargaining point, was Rivendell itself. Our father really didn't have much to work with."

"How long were you in their hands?" Thranduil said.

Elladan looked thoughtful, but then he said, "It took a month from the ranger camp to Rivendell and then some days went by before we were rescued."

"How did you get out of there?" Thranduil asked.

Elladan's eyes saddened. "On the second day both of us saw the broken look on our father's face. When the first tears started rolling down his cheeks Elrohir and I knew that it couldn't go on and that he wasn't going allow the elves to attack because of the risk on our behalf. Elrohir just looked at me and I knew that he was thinking the same thing I was. When we looked at Ada he shook his head frantically, but we ignored him and started struggling against the orcs who held us. When our father realized that it was the best shot they had he and the elves attacked the orcs."

"What about you and Elrohir?"

Elladan came with a wry smile and answered, "We were weak from blood loss and lack of food, but we managed to stay alive until some of the elves reached us. After getting us out of there the elves had nothing to hold back for and the orcs were soon retreating to where they had come from. ...There were some casualties on our side and theirs, but it wasn't a bloodbath."

Thranduil nodded, "How long did it take to recover?"

At this question Elladan groaned exasperatedly, "An awfully long time."

They sat in silence for a long time, neither of them really had anything to say to each other. Elladan was once again walking down the path of memories and Thranduil was absorbing what he had just been told. There was more to the twins than met the eye at first and now he felt like he was slowly pealing down layers and he was sure that this wasn't the worst of the stories.

Thranduil hesitated, but then asked, "Has this ever happened before."

Elladan turned unreadable eyes to Thranduil shortly but then turned away again, "I wonder." Elladan sighed.

Thranduil didn't ask again.

O

He must have fallen asleep some time. Thranduil slowly allowed his eyes to focus again and he saw that it was in the middle of the night. Most of the orcs were sleeping, but some were up keeping watch.

Thranduil turned his eyes to the twins and saw that Elladan was still awake and sitting in the same position, as he had last seen him in. Elrohir was still sleeping, or maybe it would be more accurate to say unconscious. Thranduil stretched slightly and rolled his shoulders.

"Elladan?" Thranduil questioned and looked at him. Elladan turned his head towards Thranduil in sign that he was listening. "You need to sleep."

Elladan shook his head, "When Elrohir wakes up he's going to need me."

"Elladan I promise I will look after Elrohir and wake you as soon as he gives the smallest sign that he is about to wake up, but you need to sleep while you can." Thranduil said. Both Elladan and Thranduil knew that when the orcs grew restless again it would be Elladan who would get taken. The phrase 'while you can' was not lost on Elladan.

Elladan looked sternly at Thranduil and said, "As soon as he even twitches you wake me, do you understand?"

Thranduil nodded so Elladan gently placed Elrohir's head on the ground and lowered himself down to lie in front of his twin. With Elrohir's hand securely in his he felt sleep tug at him and soon his eyes unfocused as he entered elven dreams.

Thranduil moved over to sit where Elladan had so he would be close to Elrohir. When studied the cloaks wrapped around Elrohir he could see that blood was beginning to show in some places. Immediately the image of Elrohir's torn back surfaced in Thranduil's mind. If Legolas had been tortured in front of him, would he have been able to stand against it? If they had inflicted such wounds on his son in front of him, would he have given them anything to make it stop? He didn't know, couldn't even imagine it.

Thranduil gently lifted the cloaks off of Elrohir's back so he could see the wounds. By now the blood was almost covering Elrohir entire back after having been allowed to flow. Thranduil covered his back with the cloaks again regretfully; there was nothing that could be done about it.

When Thranduil raised his gaze to Elrohir's eyes he almost jumped in shock. Elrohir was looking back at him.

When Elrohir saw Thranduil's shock he smiled apologetically, "Sorry."

Thranduil knew that the apology was out of place and it should have been him who apologized, but he just said, "You're awake."

Elrohir nodded and sighed. He averted his eyes from Thranduil again and looked at his brother surprised, he hadn't thought that Elladan would sleep. Elrohir shifted his position, but then grimaced in pain and stopped. He settled for watching his brother sleep while trying to ignore the pain that radiated from the lashes in his back. The fabric from the cloaks sometimes rubbed against the wounds.

"I was supposed to wake him when you woke up." Thranduil said, "He's only just fallen asleep."

Elrohir continued to study his brother for some time, but then he reached out and brushed some stray locks of hair behind Elladan's ear. Elladan's eyes immediately focused and a smile found its way onto his lips when he saw that Elrohir was awake and looking back at him.

"Hey…" Elladan said softly and moved closer to Elrohir. "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be fine Elladan." Elrohir sighed, "Truly."

Elladan ignored the question and asked instead, "Does your back hurt?"

Elrohir knew that he wasn't going to get away from an inspection so he just answered, "Of course it does."

"Are you dizzy? Lightheaded?"

Elrohir nodded reluctantly. He didn't like the way more and more worry was inching into Elladan's expression.

"Weak?" Elladan asked and took hold of Elrohir's hand. "Squeeze my hand Ro. As hardly as possible."

Elrohir did it, but he could see from Elladan's expression that it was weaker than usual. When Elrohir let go of his hand again and closed his eyes for a second Elladan quickly sat up. He gently pulled the cloaks away from Elrohir's back and checked the wounds.

"You've lost more blood than I thought you would." Elladan muttered. "Should have tried to use the cloaks as bandages…"

Elrohir had closed his eyes tiredly. He knew what Elladan said was true; he had lost a lot of blood and the effects were hard to ignore. "Don't worry." Elrohir murmured, "I'll be fine."

Elladan was silent for some time, but then he placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek. Elrohir opened his eyes again to look at him. "Are you thirsty?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir's eyes widened with understanding, "Don't even think about it Elladan!" He protested and jerked his head away from Elladan's hand.

"You need fluids Ro." Elladan sighed, "Your body needs water to replenish the blood you've lost."

Elladan turned towards the orcs and opened his mouth, but Elrohir was quicker. He sat up and covered Elladan's mouth with his hands. Elladan could feel Elrohir's body trembling with strain and a moan had left him when he had sat up.

"Don't draw attention to yourself." Elrohir said. His voice was weak with pain. "Please Elladan, don't do that I can't bear it. Please Elladan…"

When Elladan slowly nodded his head Elrohir took his hands off his mouth and instead hugged him around the waist and rested his forehead again Elladan's back. Elladan flinched slightly when Elrohir grazed the whip mark on his back, consequently he felt Elrohir tense and move away.

"Sorry… I forgot." Elrohir mumbled and followed the line with his finger.

The touch of Elrohir's finger wasn't steady and Elladan once again felt his worry increase. He should have never said anything that would make Elrohir do something as stupid as sitting up quickly.

"Lay down Ro." Elladan said, "Before you fall down."

Elrohir complied mutely and when Elladan turned around he saw that Elrohir was lying with closed eyes and his shaking had not stopped. Gently Elladan lay down beside him and drew him into a hug. "Sleep…" Elladan said under his breath. When Elrohir's breathing deepened he only glanced at Thranduil once before following Elrohir's lead and falling asleep himself.

The twins were as close as he had ever seen them. First now he really noticed how different the two of them actually were, but simultaneously they had never seemed more dependent on each other. Elladan was closer to anger than Elrohir was, but he also seemed to be the most protective. The twins knew their rolls perfectly and whenever anger filled Elladan's eyes it was Elrohir who answered until Elladan controlled his anger and took over. Elladan was definitely the most formal of the twins whereas Elrohir was more relaxed, but not without boundaries and he knew when to shift between formal and not formal.

The twins were equal, but it was still easy to see that Elladan was the older of the two in the protectiveness he had over Elrohir.

Neither of them had made any kind of joke since he had seen them in the clearing. They were totally serious and painfully aware of the situation they were in. Their lives meant nothing to the orcs and the only reason they were still alive was because they wanted something to enjoy themselves with. As soon as the orcs had fulfilled that thirst then they would kill them.

He had never seen them like this before. They were neither the humorous twins nor the diplomatic ones. This was not business, this was their life at stake and neither of them seemed terrified of that fact. They were good at hiding their emotions and pain, and they knew what the orcs wanted from them. A sense of pride emitted from them and Thranduil had no clue why the orcs believed that they were merely guards. It was neither of their intention to ever bow down to these orcs.

There were so many sides to these twins that he found himself wondering which one of them was real. He had no doubt that if he told them to act instantly like they used to, then they would without difficulty revert into that role. Larger burdens rested on their shoulders than he had ever considered.


	4. Trust

Thranduil looked up from the twins when he heard steps coming his way. The lead orc was headed over towards him. Thranduil's eyes turned steely with anger and he raised his chin. The orc had a piece of paper in one of his hands.

"Now _king._ We can do this the easy way or the hard way." The orc said, "This is the paper demanding ransom that we will send to your kingdom. To make it make realistic how bought we ad a drop of blood and a lock of hair."

"How about we do this the most easy way?" Thranduil said with barely contained anger, "You give me a flask of water and I won't move whilst you do it."

The orc roared with laughter. After some time he took a flask that was hanging from his belt and flung it to Thranduil. Then he took a knife and quickly made a shallow cut on Thranduil's cheek. He gathered some blood on the edge of his dagger and wiped if off on the paper. Thereafter he cut a blond lock out of Thranduil's hair, it almost disappeared in the orcs bulky hand.

Before stepping away entirely the orc looked at the sleeping Elladan and grinned, "We'll be coming for him soon."

Thranduil watched as the orc walked up to another and then gave the paper to him. The orc grinned to the leader and then sprinted out of the clearing going, obviously, to Mirkwood. When the orc was gone Thranduil moved over to Elladan and shook his shoulder.

Elladan was awake instantly and his eyes turned wide with shock when he saw the cut on Thranduil's cheek. He entangled himself from Elrohir and sat up. "What happened?" He asked.

Thranduil relayed what had just happened and handed Elladan the water. "Give this to Elrohir." Then he clasped Elladan's shoulder and looked regretfully at him, "The orc said that it wouldn't be long before they came for you."

Elladan looked over his shoulder to the orc camp. It was true; things were starting to get livelier over there. As Elladan was turning around to look at Elrohir something caught his eye, a small plant was hidden in the grass only some feet away from him. Elladan's eyes widened in recognition, he knew the plant. After looking around to see if any of the orcs were watching he moved closer to the plant and pulled it up from the ground before returning to Thranduil.

"What's that?" Thranduil asked.

Elladan's hand had closed tightly around the plant and he was wearing a, if Thranduil wasn't mistaken, guilty expression. Thranduil arched his eyebrow, but Elladan continued not to answer him.

Elladan handed the water to Thranduil; it was a small flask. "Drink some of it." Elladan said and then started to pick the leaves off the plant.

Thranduil hesitated, but then drank a few mouthfuls of it before handing it back to Elladan. Elladan drank a little and then placed the flask between his knees. He took the leaves he had just plucked off the plant and held them over to opening. When he twisted the leaves and pressed them two droplets of nectar fell into the water. Elladan then corked the bottle and shook it.

"Elladan what are you doing?" Thranduil asked.

Elladan ignored him and instead shook Elrohir's shoulder gently and called his name. Not long after Elrohir's eyes cracked open and he looked blearily at Elladan.

"Elladan… what?" Elrohir mumbled.

"Shh." Elladan said, "Drink this." He placed the flask to Elrohir's mouth and slowly started tilting the water into it.

Still not thinking clearly from sleep Elrohir just did as his brother told him. Soon he had emptied the flask.

Then Elrohir's eyes started to become clearer as he awoke fully and he looked thoughtful. "Weird… It tasted familiar." Elrohir said. "It was almost like…"

Suddenly Elrohir paled and his eyes widened when he saw Elladan's guilty expression. "No…" Elrohir choked, "Please tell me you didn't… Why Elladan?"

Elrohir then averted his gaze and looked at the orc camp. It was as clear as day that they were starting to get ready to take Elladan.

Tears welled up in Elrohir's eyes as he vision began to blur. He locked eyes with Elladan and whispered blurrily, "No… I don't want to… leave you by yourself…"

Elladan's throat constricted with guilt and he kissed Elrohir's forehead. "I'm so sorry Ro…" He choked.

Elrohir tried to force his eyes to remain open as an unnatural tiredness and numbness welled up inside him. The panic that welled up inside him caused his breathing to quicken. The orc were soon going to take Elladan. Nothing was certain, it could even be the last time he would see Elladan alive. They were going to hurt his brother and he wouldn't be there to support him or even catch his eyes. He wouldn't be able to help him when he came back injured.

He felt Elladan kiss his forehead and the panic inside him only enlarged. His wide eyes sought out his brother's and Elrohir saw both sadness and guilt in them. No matter how much Elrohir struggled against it, he was unable to stand against the drugs in his system.

Just before Elrohir's eyes closed he muttered despairingly, "Please don't leave me… Not you too…" Then he fell deeply asleep.

Elladan leaned over Elrohir's body for some minutes to regain his composition and then he looked at Thranduil. Anger shined from Thranduil's eyes and Elladan knew that it was rightly placed.

"He trusted you Elladan." Thranduil said, "He won't forget this."

Elladan closed his eyes momentarily and whispered, "I know. I would rather have him be angry with me than have him watch them hurt me…"

"You saw him get hurt." Thranduil reasoned.

"And that is exactly why I don't want him to see it. They will try harder this time, after they didn't get a sound out of Elrohir last time." Elladan then looked up at Thranduil and asked sadly, "You want me to drug you too?"

Suddenly Thranduil fully realized. They were going to hurt him, the elf that was sitting right in front of him. He may hear Elladan's screams before the night is over. It was a tempting offer, to just sleep through it, but then, like Elrohir had known before he had succumbed to the drug, Elladan would be alone. No one would be awake to take care of him when he came back. Thranduil was no healer, if Elladan came back mortally wounded and Elrohir was still sleeping, then what would he be able to do?

Thranduil settled back down against the tree and shook his head.

Not even ten minutes went by before the orcs came. Elladan followed them soundlessly and thereafter it began, just like it had with Elrohir. A cruel game…

Thranduil could do nothing but listen as the whip rained down on Elladan's back. Elladan, like Elrohir before him, didn't let a sound escape his lips. The orcs were wilder this time, it was clear to see. When Elladan continued to keep silent the orcs in the circle around him lost their patience and stormed in. Elladan soon disappeared in a flurry of hit and kicks. Occasionally Thranduil would hear groans of pain emitting from the mass.

"Oi back off scum!" The lead orc said and started shoving the orcs away. This only made it turn in to real chaos, soon the orcs were fighting each other and Elladan was momentarily forgotten.

Thranduil watched as the fight heated up and tried hardly to locate Elladan inside it. When Thranduil was just short of despairing the lead orc came out of the side of the crowd dragging Elladan behind him. Elladan looked like he was barely holding onto consciousness, bruises covered his body and the cuts on his back were deeper than Elrohir's.

"You idiots stop fighting!" The lead orc roared, but they didn't heed him.

The orc roared frustrated and then glared at Elladan. Elladan was looking back at him from behind half lidded eyes. After a snarl the orc neared Elladan and tried to grab Elladan's arm, but Elladan struggled against him. This only infuriated the orc more and he cuffed Elladan over the head before grabbing his arm. The orc placed one of his feet on Elladan's chest, grabbed his arm with both hands and then yanked it roughly. A piercing cry of pain resounded through the clearing and all the fighting orcs stopped. As if all the fighting hadn't happened the orcs started roaring with laughter.

When the orc had let go of his arm Elladan had rolled over on his other side so he was facing away from the orc and held his shoulder with his hand.

"Are you all satisfied?" The lead orc snapped, "That was it for today. Tomorrow we take the younger again."

"What 'bout the king?" One of the orcs squeaked.

The lead orc neared this orc and growled, "The king is not to be harmed. Remember how much we're going to get for him. Now bring this one back to the other two!"

Thranduil watched as two orcs grabbed Elladan and started dragging him over towards him and Elrohir. A wince almost passed his lips when he saw them dragging Elladan over the grass, the lacerations on his back were unprotected.

Finally they were here. Elladan was left lying in front of him and the orcs went back to the camp.

Thranduil leaned forward and touched Elladan's cheek. Elladan's eyes were closed tightly and his breathing came in small jerks.

"Elladan?" Thranduil said, "Elladan wake up. If I need to do anything then you need to tell me before you lose consciousness."

Slowly Elladan opened his pain-filled eyes, they immediately sought the figure of his twin, but Elrohir was still in the drug's safe haven.

"Elrohir-" Elladan breathed weakly, then he coughed and his voice strengthened. "Elrohir should… wake up soon… He'll know what to do…"

"Elladan this isn't certain, you have to remember that he was already exhausted and wounded before you gave him the drug, its effects may last longer." Thranduil reasoned.

"I think I'll be all right… till Ro wakes…" Elladan mumbled and closed his eyes, "If he doesn't… then keep pressure on… the wounds… if they're… bleeding… too much…" Elladan's speech gradually grew blurrier and at the end of the sentence he lost consciousness. Thranduil tried shaking him awake again, but it was impossible to do so.

Thranduil rolled Elladan over so he was lying on his stomach and placed his, what seemed, dislocated arm closely against his side. Quickly he removed bits of grass and dirt from Elladan's wounds. He then took one off the cloaks off Elrohir and covered Elladan with it from the waist and down. Blood was slowly tickling from the wounds on Elladan's back and soon the scares beneath the wounds would no longer be visible.

When the wounds wouldn't stop bleeding even after half and hour Thranduil started to grow nervous. He moved over to Elrohir and shook his shoulder. After having been shook for about ten minutes Elrohir finally decided to open his eyes. They had a disorientated look to them and Elrohir looked even more tired than when he had fallen asleep.

With a flash Elrohir seemed to remember everything and even though the first emotion that came into his eyes was hurt, it was also the first to be suppressed. Then came anxiousness and worry.

"Elladan." Elrohir choked and sat up quickly. He hadn't seen Elladan yet, but even so blood rushed out of his face as lightheadedness came back in full force. For a second Elrohir sat with his eyes squeezed shut, but then he opened them and looked around him wildly, without delay Elrohir's eyes came to rest on Elladan and more blood, if possible, vanished from his face.

Elrohir whimpered and scrambled quickly over to where Elladan was lying forgetting about Thranduil for the moment.

Elrohir stared at his brother for some time before burying his head in his hands and clawing at his scalp with his nails. Thranduil could see that Elrohir was trembling and contemplated whether or not to take him into his arms, but a moment later Elrohir's hands fell down into his lap though his head remained bowed. Thranduil now watched astonished as Elrohir slowly gained control of his emotions once more. Slowly his hands stopped trembling and Elrohir lifted his eyes to look at Thranduil with an unreadable gaze.

"How long has he been unconscious?" Elrohir asked.

Thranduil noticed now that his mouth had been open so he closed it and cleared his throat, "Just bellow an hour I think." He said.

Elrohir nodded and returned his eyes to his brother. "Then he should be unconscious deeply enough to not feel it when I relocate his shoulder." He mumbled to himself, but then turned to Thranduil, "Will you hold him down just in case?"

Thranduil nodded and came over to Elladan. He took hold of Elladan in places where there were no injuries. Elrohir then took Elladan's arms and, after receiving a nod from Thranduil, quickly twisted the limp into place. Elladan didn't even flinch and Thranduil noticed Elrohir's shocked and slightly scared expression.

"Didn't you say yourself that he shouldn't be able to feel it?" Thranduil asked.

Elrohir nodded slightly, "But his body should still react to it…"

Elrohir seemed to leave the subject and instead moved to the wounds in Elladan's back. He tore the cloak into pieces without hesitation and then used the pieces of cloth to first wipe the blood away so he could see the wounds, then stop the bleeding from the largest wounds with pressure and lastly tie strips of it tightly around the deepest wounds.

Elrohir checked all the bruises on Elladan's body, but luckily nothing had been broken, only his ribs had been badly bruised. The wound that had rendered Elladan unconscious in the fight where they had been captured had also begun bleeding again.

When Elrohir was done he just sat there staring at his brother thought were spinning around inside his head. Elladan had drugged him… Elladan was wounded, badly… They had hurt his brother while he had slept… Had Elladan screamed? Had he cried out? How much pain had he been in?

Elladan had drugged him. Against his will Elladan had forced him into the black oblivion. Was he relieved? He hadn't heard them hurt his brother… What had Elladan been thinking?! If he had slept any longer or if Thranduil hadn't managed to rouse him Elladan could have died from those wounds.

Elrohir didn't want it to be like that, but no matter what he tried to tell himself he couldn't get around the fact that he felt betrayed and that he had lost some of the once endless trust he had to his brother. He didn't know how long it was going to take for him before he would stop doubting Elladan's actions again. He knew that form now on he would be more suspicious and therefore he would hurt his brother.

He didn't want to be mad at Elladan, because even if it had been a wrong thing to do Elladan had only thought of saving him from the pain, but he couldn't control his emotions on this. At the very least he could forget it for now, because he knew that when Elladan woke up he was going to be in pain and he was going to be afraid and sorry. He loved Elladan, no matter what he had done and he hating when his brother was hurting. Right now he couldn't add to that hurt, he couldn't bear down on Elladan for what he had done therefore he would forget it for now.

Elrohir could feel that the drug hadn't completely left his system and he would probably still have been sleeping if Thranduil hadn't managed to shake him awake. The shaking hadn't helped his wounds heal and when Elrohir had woken it had been more from the pain than the movement.

Elrohir looked up at Thranduil who was sitting there with a slightly torn expression on his face.

Elrohir took a deep breath before asking, "What happened?"

Thranduil told Elrohir in short terms what had happened. Elrohir listened silently to what Thranduil said while once again lowering his gaze to Elladan.

Some time after he had finished telling the story Elrohir continued to sit silently so Thranduil said, "Elrohir he didn't want to hurt you. He was trying to save you."

Elrohir turned his gentle eyes to Thranduil. "I know." He said softly, "He needs to think of himself sometimes my elder brother… If he needed me then instead of thinking only about me instead he should have held out his hand and I would have followed him through anything."

"So you forgive him?"

"Of course I forgive him." Elrohir muttered and returned his gaze to Elladan, "He is my brother. Trust though is not easily obtained and takes years to perfect, but so little to chip."


	5. Delving Deeper

Elrohir seemed deep in thought, but after some time he looked up at Thranduil and asked, "Are you all right my king?"

Thranduil arched an eyebrow, "They have not hurt me I see no reason why I shouldn't be."

Elrohir shrugged, "Health includes more than just the body's state."

"I'm fine." Thranduil said, "I have no past memories to look back upon as this is the first time I have been captured by orcs."

Elrohir looked mildly surprised, but then smiled to him, "Then I would say you are handling it quite well."

"Elladan told me of when you were captured in the past." Thranduil then said.

Elrohir didn't look surprised; "Yes I guess after finding out about the scars it would have been impossible to keep that from you. Which one did he tell you about?"

At this Thranduil's eyes widened. It was clear now that they had been captured more than once in their lifetime. "It's happened more than once…?" Thranduil muttered, "But you're so young."

Elrohir had a twinkle in his eye when he said, "I could discern that you believe we spend a lot of our time in Rivendell, but actually Elladan and I travel a lot. I don't believe that there is a place in Middle Earth we haven't been except in the depths of the black land." Elrohir knew that saying Mordor in front of orcs probably wasn't the smartest thing he could do.

Thranduil arched an eyebrow at this. "You've seen the gates?"

"Been inside them for a short period of time spying on their movements." Elrohir answered shortly.

Both of them knew that it wasn't the time to be talking about something like that so they dropped to topic and instead Thranduil asked, "You have been captured many times?"

"Being elven in human environments sometimes isn't a good idea and our travels have brought us far and wide." Elrohir said, "Along with hunting orcs, traveling with the rangers and being sons of Elrond we've often been placed in situations were captivity was unavoidable, but we've always gotten out again."

"Elladan would not tell me of other incidences." Thranduil said.

"They are not memories we revisit fondly." Elrohir answered, "We refuse to let those times dictate our lives or peoples judgment of us because even though it seems so terrible there are also countless of good things in our lives and it is those memories that we treasure. We are needed where we are and there are countless of people who would be hurt if we once again turned to the path of despair."

"Of despair?" Thranduil asked, "What could have been so much worse than this to make you go down that path."

"That story is long and I do not yet have the heart to tell you." Elrohir whispered, "Nor the wish to tarnish her memory."

"Her?" Thranduil questioned, "Is this about Celebrian?"

Elrohir just smiled sadly to him. "Go to sleep my king." He said, "The sun will rise again in the morn and with it maybe new hope. These are not the tales that should be told in a situation like this."

"What about you and Elladan?"

"I will look after him." Elrohir said, "I'm afraid there will be no rest for me to find tonight."

Thranduil nodded reluctantly and lowered himself down to lie on the ground. Many thoughts were rushing through his head about the twins, but he forced his mind to relax and quickly descended into a state of rest.

O

Elrohir smiled, Thranduil was more curious than he had initially thought. The king had never before taken any interest into their lives, but he guessed that being in that situation with them somehow made them closer and forced them to begin relying on each other. Being the king of Mirkwood Elrohir had immediately believed that Thranduil had been captured before and had been surprised, but pleased, to find that that was not the case.

Weirdly enough in the situation they were in right now, Thranduil seemed younger than them. Elrohir laughed at the fact that he was actually feeling a bit old and worse for wear in the moment. It was bound to happen sooner or later when you were two thousand years old give or take a few.

Without even trying to control it Elrohir leaned his back gently against the tree behind him wincing with pain and allowed his mind to think back to past memories. It was impossible not to think about the previous events when this was almost the same. Maybe Elladan and him were running in a constant circle trying to escape something they could not, but then again they had survived all the other times. The valar must have something planed for them…

This time his and the other's fate rested on whether or not Legolas had made it back to Rivendell to warn his father. He couldn't forget the fear that was in Legolas' eyes when he rode away. Thranduil was right, Legolas had had a hard life and no elfling should ever be forced to live without a mother. Elrohir at least had some joyful memories of his, and he would be able to meet her again some day.

Elrohir looked up into the starry night sky and lost himself in the wonders of the world. He felt so small and insignificant in comparison to the glittering lights. The star of Eärendil, his grandfather, as always, shone brightest. He was again reminded of his father, who was probably home worrying again. They kept doing this to him, kept worrying him. He would probably go out of his good skin when he heard that they had been captured once more.

Of all things captivity… He hated it! Hated having roped tied so tightly around his wrists that he knew when they came off he would have bruises and maybe cuts. Hated having wounds covering his back. Hated the process of healing those wounds. Hated pain. Hated seeing Elladan get hurt. Hated, above all, knowing what was going to happen, but still having no way of preventing it.

Elrohir grimaced. The pressure the tree was putting on his wounds wasn't welcome even though he felt the need for something to hold his weight. The wounds prevented him from making any sudden movements and he was sure that when the time came for him to get taken again they would target his back and the wounds would open.

He let his eyes slide down to rest on the wounds on Elladan's back; they weren't bleeding much any longer, but still looked horrible. Elladan had gotten a far rougher treatment than he had. Maybe he should have cried out more, then they wouldn't have tried so hard with Elladan. Elrohir shook his head; no they had made the silent agreement many years ago that they would never let them have the pleasure of hearing their cries as long as they could prevent it. From the sounds of it Elladan had kept quiet as well so they would try even harder next time.

Once again his mind brought forth images from previous captivities and Elrohir just watched silently until the dawn found its way through the trees. Elrohir found that he was actually tired.

O

Elladan woke up in a haze of pain and lethargy. The wounds on his back were throbbing mercilessly along with his shoulder. He was lying on his stomach in the clammy grass. A cloak was covering his legs but his wounds were left free except some that were bandaged.

Slowly he forced his eyes to open. The first thing in his line of vision was grass, but when he looked upwards his eyes came to rest on his brother. Elrohir was sitting with his back against the tree a beam of sunlight hit him straight in the face, as Elrohir seemed to be looking straight into it lost in thought. His grey eyes became flecked with gold in the light.

Elladan could see some tiredness in Elrohir's expression and he knew that Elrohir had stayed up all night looking after him even after what he had done. Guilt stabbed through his gut and Elladan tried to see if he could spot any anger in Elrohir's expression, but there was only sadness, tiredness and a tingle of pain. It was painful to see his brother like this because he knew what he was bound to be thinking about.

Elladan took a deep breath to control his emotions and immediately Elrohir's eyes snapped to him. A small smile found its way onto Elrohir's lips as he saw that Elladan was awake. He leaned away from the tree and gently brushed some stray locks back behind Elladan's ear.

"Good morning." Elrohir said softly.

More guilt welled up inside him when Elrohir continued to treat him kindly. "I'm so sorry Ro…" Elladan whispered weakly with guilt laced onto each word.

A flash of hurt speed through Elrohir's expression, but as soon as it appeared, it was gone again. "Shh…" Elrohir breathed, "Don't think about that now. How are you feeling?"

Hurt. That was what Elrohir was feeling it wasn't anger or anything like that, but hurt. Elladan felt as though a knife had been stabbed into his stomach and someone was twisting it around painfully. He preferred anger to hurt. The line Thranduil had said last night was spinning painfully around in his head.

"_He trusted you Elladan." Thranduil said, "He won't forget this."_

Elladan without having any way of controlling it felt tears well up in his eyes. Seeing this Elrohir bent down and gently kissed Elladan's cheeks, "Forget it." He whispered, "Now is not the time to think about it."

Slowly Elladan got his thoughts under control and nodded. When the guilt was subdued Elladan was once again dealing with large amounts of pain. He drew his eyebrows together in pain and breathed deeply. When pain flared up in his ribs as well Elladan found that that hadn't been the wisest choice and settled for breathing a bit shallower than normal.

Elrohir watched his brother struggle for some time without having any means to help him. Then suddenly he thought of something. Elrohir got up from where he was sitting and searched in the grass where Elladan had been sitting when he had given him the drugged water. There! Elrohir stared at the plant for some time before picking it up and walking back to Elladan. He sat down and placed the plant in his lap.

When Elladan saw the plant his eyes widened and he looked at Elrohir. He was ashamed of his action when he once again saw the hurt look in Elrohir's eyes. "Don't worry." Elrohir said unemotionally. "There isn't enough in it to knock someone out anymore."

Even though Elrohir was only answering his question Elladan winced inwardly and felt as though he had been slapped in the face.

Whereas Elladan had taken the leaves, Elrohir now cleaned the dirt off the stalk and then held it to Elladan's mouth for him to chew. When Elladan hesitated Elrohir said, "It will take the edge off the pain."

"Then shouldn't we save it?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir shook his head; "It will lose it potency soon."

"Then we should share it." Elladan said, "I can see the pain in your eyes Ro, your wounds are still healing. You should be resting."

Elrohir face lit up with a smile and Elladan could clearly see Elrohir's eyes twinkle in the light. Had he said something funny? Wait that wasn't amusement in Elrohir's eyes… it was love.

"Dear brother." Elrohir said, "When you are severely wounded you have the perfect excuse to think about yourself before you think about others. Since you're clearly in a large amount of pain and you don't look like you're going dancing the next few weeks I would feel so much better if you would allow me to take care of you and to support you when you need it."

Elladan joined Elrohir's smile and said, "I don't think you're dancing either Ro."

"Actually you're mistaken there brother." Elrohir answered, "I've been walking around a bit and I am fairly certain that I would be able to pull off a twirl. What to see?"

When Elrohir made to stand up Elladan's hand shot out to grab his arm. A flash of pain made it through Elladan's expression and Elrohir immediately settled down on the ground again.

"Eat it." Elrohir said and held the stalk once more to Elladan's lips. When Elladan opened his mouth to most likely protest Elrohir let it fall into his mouth. With a glare Elladan chewed the plant.

Elrohir sat silently watching his surroundings while waiting for the effects to take place and Elladan would be able to get a release from some of the pain. After a minute his eyes closed tiredly. He didn't even notice himself descend into sleep until his body jerked and his eyes snapped open. The first thing he saw was Elladan eying him worriedly.

"You should have slept Ro, even if it was only a short period of time." Elladan said. Elrohir was relieved to find that the pain had left his voice.

"Thranduil needed to sleep as well." Elrohir sighed, "And I didn't really feel like sleeping."

Elladan glanced at Thranduil and said, "About Thranduil…"

"I know." Elrohir said and a snigger left his throat before he added, "He's a curious little fellow."

Both him and Elladan could barely contain the laughter that rose up inside them, but after laughing choked for some minutes and having their breath come in gasps pain flared up in their backs and brought them back to a serious level again.

"It's strange. He suddenly wants to know a lot of things about us." Elrohir said. "I guess being in this situation with us makes us closer and his need to know of our experience greater. I don't think he ever realized that something could have happened to us in all the years we have walked this earth and I think it shocks him greatly to find out. …He asked me what had happened to Nana, but I couldn't answer him."

Elladan's eyes saddened, "I know." He muttered, "I don't think I would be able to either."

Elrohir took Elladan's hand and said, "He only gets information we're comfortable with sharing. He can demand no more of us."

They sat there for some time hand in hand until Elrohir suddenly looked up towards the orc camp. He had heard footsteps coming towards them and he was right. One of the other orcs was coming towards them with a knife in one hand and a sack in the other.

"What?" Elladan questioned and was about to look behind him when Elrohir's hand stopped him.

Without taking his eyes off the orc Elrohir said, "An orc is coming towards us, one of the leader's minions. Unless I am in some kind of mortal peril Elladan would you please just stay down?"

"Like hell I'm staying down." Elladan growled.

"Like hell you're standing up." Elrohir muttered and stood up himself. He placed his foot lightly on Elladan's arm; just enough to show that he was ready to force him back down if necessary.

As the orc came closer Elrohir could see the anger in his expression. When the orc was standing in front of him Elrohir could hear him openly growling, but kept his expression emotionless and steely.

"You have no business looking so high and mighty like that at me you scum." The orc growled and roughly pushed Elrohir up against the tree.

Elrohir winced at the impact as he felt the wounds on his back opening and sending flares of pain through him. He had luckily managed to remove his foot from Elladan's arm before the orc had grabbed him or else he would have stepped down hardly on it.

The orc put his face up close to Elrohir's and hissed, "Squeal elf scum, there's no boss here to save you now. This is going far to slow, if it stood to me you would have died long ago."

The orc looked around him and saw Thranduil, now awake, crouching on the ground ready to act if necessary. The orc grinned and threw the bag to him. Singlehandedly Thranduil caught the bag and looked inside it. There was bread and a flask of water.

"Give food to the elf king, those were my orders." The orc hissed, "Now that that is done I don't have anything stopping me."

Without warning the orc took a tighter grip on Elrohir and the knife he was holding was brought backwards. It happened so quickly that it was only a second before Elrohir was stabbed that Elladan shouted, "No!" and struggled to get up.

Elrohir closed his eyes as the knife stabbed him forcefully in the upper arm. His jaws clamped together and he accidently bit the inside of his lip enough to draw blood. A groan of pain was barely choked back.

When Elrohir opened his eyes a minute later he found himself staring right into the eyes of the orc. He noticed that the orc wasn't even holding him or the blade any longer. It wasn't necessary because the blade had made it all the way through his arm and into the tree behind him.

Elrohir swallowed the pain and looked around him Thranduil had moved over to Elladan who had currently raised himself halfway up to his knees. Elladan was pale and looking wide-eyed at him.

"Look at me!" The orc in front of him roared. He had just raised his fist to hit Elrohir when a voice boomed out through the clearing.

"What's going on here?" The lead orc roared moving towards then, "Here I was sleeping peacefully only to be woken by useless shouting and someone disobeying my rules! Do you need to be reminded once more who's in charge here and why?"

It was easy to see why. The orc was the largest in the group he also looked strongest and seemed smartest.

The orc in front of Elrohir seemed to have shrunk and he now moved away from Elrohir glaring. "You're too soft!" He shouted to the leader and was about to say more, but then the lead orc came up to him and with a swift swipe of his sword cleaved the head off the orc.

"Anyone else want to disobey me?!" The orc bellowed.

No one answered.

The orc then turned to look at Elrohir and without warning dealt a blow to his stomach. Elrohir bent over gasping but was soon stopped by the blade in his arm.

"It's an elf pinned to one of the trees they love so dearly!" The orc mocked laughing loudly. "I say we let him hang there!" Then he walked up to Elrohir and hissed into his ear, "You know I've heard that you elves heal pretty quickly and that as soon as you're wounded your body already starts. I will be fun to see if we're going to have to open to wound up again to get the knife out."

The orc moved away from Elrohir and looked at Elladan and Thranduil and said, "If any of you take out that knife I will kill him painfully."


	6. Pinned to a Tree

A few minutes went by before Elrohir, Thranduil and Elladan started moving again. Elrohir leaned his head back against the tree and Thranduil was quickly at his side. Elladan struggled once more to get to his feet.

"Just stay down Dan you'll end up opening your wounds again." Elrohir said weakly, "It won't change by you getting to your feet."

When Elrohir saw that despairing look in Elladan's eyes he smiled gently to him. The smile turned to a grimace though when Thranduil touched the knife and moved it slightly.

"Stop that." Elrohir murmured and let his eyes slid shut.

The knife had luckily missed anything vital, but its position was still precarious and if they were going to rip it out later. Elrohir shuddered just thinking about it. The knife was buried so deeply into the wood behind it that it would take a lot of force to get it out and maybe even a few failed tries.

"Sorry." Thranduil answered, "It's deeply inside the tree."

"I know that."

"Does it hurt much?"

"Nope it's a great joy standing here with a knife through my arm."

Thranduil turned to Elladan, who had sat down again, looking quite lost. Elladan smiled knowingly at him and then turned back to Elrohir.

"Ro you're getting incredibly ironic and I think it's totally lost on Thranduil." Elladan said.

Elrohir opened his eyes slowly. "Sorry." He muttered, "I'm just a bit tired."

"I know you are." Elladan said in total understanding. He watching for some seconds as blood slowly ran down the length of Elrohir's arm and dripped from his fingers and down into the grass. "Can you move your hand?"

With a grimace Elrohir curled and uncurled his hand.

"It's tingling already." Elrohir sighed, "Cutting off the blood flow completely isn't a smart choice if I am going to be standing here for some time and I have a wish of keeping the ability to move my hand."

Elladan nodded and said, "For now. We'll see how much it bleeds and then we'll judge it. I would rather have you without the ability to move your hand in comparison to the prospect of you dying."

"I could just rip the blade out. Use it to defend myself and get out of here." Elrohir muttered to himself while leaning his head again the tree. "But I don't think a have the strength to rip it out with only one hand, that would take two hands and a few good yanks. In addition to that I would be hard pressed if I were going to fight against more than twenty orcs alone with only a dagger. That would mean putting my life in jeopardy as well as Elladan's. So I'll just stay here pinned to a tree."

"Elrohir you're rambling." Elladan said worriedly.

Elrohir heard the concern in his twin's voice and smiled to him saying, "Just passing time. Lie down and rest Elladan, don't strain yourself by sitting up. I'm not going anywhere."

"Eat something first." Thranduil said and took a loaf of bread out of the bag he had been given. He quickly broke it in three pieces and handed Elrohir and Elladan their shares.

The twins took the bread, but then stared at it nauseously. None of them felt like eating anything at the moment.

Elladan sighed when he noticed that Elrohir was feeling the same thing he was. It would be best if they could get the bread down since they needed the strength if they were going to make it through the next days.

"I'll eat it if you do." Elladan said and looked at Elrohir.

Elrohir looked torn, but then brought the bread up to his mouth and took a bite. The twins began the painfully slow process of forcing the bread down. Thranduil seemed to be having no issues, but he hadn't lost a lot of blood and was thereby not weakened or exhausted.

When they were done they shared the water and then Elladan lay down. His back hadn't been happy for the movement and by now he had exhausted his minimal supply of strength. Before he knew what was going on he was slowly drifting off.

Elrohir watched as Elladan fell asleep and wanted nothing more than to be able to lie down and sleep. He watched as Thranduil picked up his forest green cloak and came towards him. Without a word Elrohir stepped slightly away from the tree and allowed Thranduil to drape it over his shoulders and fasten the clasp. When he leaned against the tree again it was no longer the bark against his back, but the soft fabric of his cloak. It was sad to soil the cloak, which had followed him around for years after having been given to him by his father, with blood, but nevertheless it was nice to have it now as a comfort.

"You can sleep some more as well Thranduil if you want." Elrohir said.

Thranduil shook his head and sat down beside Elrohir with his back to the tree. "I've slept enough. Did you sleep at all Elrohir?"

"No." Elrohir sighed. He used his other arm to raise the hood of his cloak and then he leaned against the tree behind him tiredly. His eyes automatically slid shut, but he couldn't fall asleep.

"Why did you try to save me?" Thranduil asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

Thranduil caught Elrohir's eyes and said, "Before we got captured you wanted me to ride off with Legolas when there was no chance you could have handled the orcs by yourself and even though it wasn't your fight. Why?"

Elrohir shrugged. "It was our post, the place where we were supposed to protect Rivendell from any opposing threats. As soon as you met us you were already inside Rivendell's borders and inside them you are under our protection." He explained, "Plus you are more important than Elladan and me."

Thranduil made a sound of protest, but Elrohir quickly interrupted him, "You are more important. Greenwood is under strain and if it lost both its king and only prince at the same time the chances were that it could fall into ruin. If Elladan and me died, then there was a greater chance that Rivendell could continue. Ada would still have Arwen and while they managed to overcome losing us, I am sure that Glorfindel and Erestor would support and help them manage Rivendell."

"I'm not certain your father could bear losing the two of you." Thranduil said.

Elrohir looked at him with unreadable eyes and then muttered, "No, perhaps not."

O

After some time of standing there, feeling the blood drip off the tips of his fingers, he suddenly felt dizzy. His arm and back were sending so much pain through him that his head started to pound as well through the still healing bump.

Suddenly Elrohir's eyes flew open. He was having trouble breathing. None of his wounds could have resulted in him having trouble breathing. The blood loss …maybe, but that would happen gradually instead of just flaring up all of a sudden.

Thranduil looked up sharply when his elven hearing picked up Elrohir's heavy breathing. When he saw Elrohir's alarmed expression his worry spiked. "What wrong?" Thranduil asked and stood up.

Elrohir looked at him and seemed to have some trouble focusing, but then his eyes cleared somewhat from their fogginess and he caught Thranduil's eyes. "…Do you mind checking the knife?" Elrohir asked weakly.

Thranduil walked over to Elrohir's other side and bent close to the knife studying it, but he soon said frustrated, "It would be easier if I knew what I was looking for."

"Poison." Elrohir muttered.

At this Thranduil looked up sharply. Of course… it made sense the way Elrohir was acting the trouble focusing and breathing could easily have come from any kind of poison and orc blades were, more often than not, riddled with it.

Thranduil focused intently on the piece of the blade that was not imbedded in either Elrohir's arm or the tree. His vision sharpened considerably and he was able to make out a faint tint of black on the edge of the weapon. He wiped some of it off with his finger and then tasted it. Soon after he spit it out again tasting the foulness.

When Thranduil didn't say anything Elrohir mumbled, "So there was poison on it…"

Thranduil nodded slowly and asked Elrohir, "What are we going to do?"

"It seems like it's slow acting, I should have at least a couple of days before it comes up to a life threatening level. Hopefully my body will be able to fight it."

"What about Elladan?"

Elrohir looked at his sleeping brother. "Preferably we wait to tell him till after I've come back tonight. If he wakes up before that and notices then I'll just tell him."

Without warning Elrohir lost the ability to breathe for a minute as pain shot through his chest. He hunched painfully as much as the knife would allow and moved his hand up to his throat as he gasped and then coughed painfully. His breathing was thick and heavy.

When Elrohir had gained control somewhat again Thranduil mumbled, "Slow working huh?"

Elrohir smiled weakly and straightened out so he was leaning against the tree again as he continued to breathe laboriously. "Maybe a little quicker." Elrohir muttered.

Just then Elladan stirred and Elrohir watched displeased as Elladan's eyes opened. He knew that there was no way Elladan was not going to notice and that he would have to tell Elladan at once. Therefore Elladan would only worry more when the orcs took him away.

As soon as the cloudiness cleared from Elladan's eyes they widened as they took in his brother. Elrohir was pale and breathing heavier than usual, Thranduil was standing by his side and both of them were looking at him as if he had caught them in the middle of something.

"Elrohir what's wrong?" Elladan asked worriedly as he slowly came to his feet.

Elrohir looked at him sadly and held out his hand so Elladan could take it and come closer. Soon they were standing in front of each other and Elrohir brought his hand up to touch Elladan's cheek. Elladan was looking anxious and worried.

"Elladan I am going to tell you something, but you'll have to remain calm." Elrohir said. More worry flew into Elladan's expression. "Thranduil and me only just found out that the knife the orc used to stab through my arm is poisoned."

Elladan's eyes now widened in a mixture of horror and worry. "Then we have to take it out before it can spread more." Elladan said when he found his voice again.

Elrohir shook his head, "We have no choice but to allow it to spread. We aren't allowed to take it out. I don't know what poison it is or how serious, but I should have at least some days before it becomes critical." Elrohir paused to breathe. "If I'm lucky then my body will be able to fight it off."

"Ada will come and find us." Elladan said convincingly for both himself and for his twin.

Elrohir smiled and nodded. Then suddenly another attack hit him and Elrohir bent forward gasping. Elladan's hands shot out to hold him up as Elrohir fought to regain his breath. When Elladan heard Elrohir slowly start breathing as normally as possible again, he snaked his arms around Elrohir's waist and drew him into a hug while trying not to jar his body too much.

"Elrohir is it just your breathing?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir shook his head and muttered, "No, but nothing serious."

"I want to know them anyways."

"I'm cold, dizzy, and I have trouble focusing, but they aren't serious effects… I can handle them."

"Can you still move your hand?" Elladan asked worriedly when he noticed the large patch of blood on the grass. The wound was bleeding quite a lot.

Elrohir's hand twitched and then he curled it halfway into a fist while wincing, but he was unable to move it further. As he used the muscles in his arm more blood ran out of the wound.

Elladan looked at it dismayed and whispered, "I don't know what to do."

"How about provoking the orcs to take it out?" Elrohir grinned.

"And how would you suppose we do that?" Elladan laughed thinking that Elrohir didn't mean it seriously. He let go of Elrohir and first then saw the determination on Elrohir's face. He only managed to choke a 'no' before Elrohir shouted.

"OI ORC SCUM!" Elrohir shouted, "Are your actions as slow as your brains? I'm waiting over here!"

The orc camp went unimaginably still until roars of anger began and they began moving towards the three elves.

"Step away from me Elladan." Elrohir muttered without taking his eyes off the orcs' leader.

"Damn it Ro, why did you do that?" Elladan whimpered, "I'm not leaving you."

"Go Elladan." Elrohir said forcefully. When Elladan continued to shake his head Elrohir shoved Elladan into Thranduil after looking pleadingly at him. Thranduil ground his teeth together, but nonetheless forced the weakly struggling Elladan away from his twin.

When they were still some steps away from Elrohir the leader held up his hand and all the other orcs stopped there while he went all the way up to Elrohir.

When Elrohir saw the infuriated expression on the orc's face he began to doubt the thoughtfulness of his plan, but it was too late to change it now. If he thought about it then there were two benefits to this he wouldn't be pinned to a tree anymore and he would get the session over with.

The orc stopped before him and without a word reached up to rip the hood of his cloak down. The clasp that held his cloak together also burst from the ferocity and the cloak fell down to lie by his feet. Elrohir refused to flinch and stared steely at the orc.

As if in anger over Elrohir's stare the orc pounded his fist into Elrohir's ribs roughly, forcing Elrohir to bend over in attempt to shield them. Elrohir coughed painfully and gasped, but soon the orc grabbed his chin and forced him to stand up straight again.

"You lowly elf! Do you think you have the right to criticize us?" The orc growled angrily. "You'll find out at the end of the night just how wrong you are!"

The leader once again pounded Elrohir's ribs and this time didn't stop Elrohir from bending over as his attention went to something else. The leader pointed out one of the orcs in the gathering and signaled for him to come over.

Elrohir looked up as the orc came closer.

The leader shoved the orc closer to Elrohir and said, "How about you give that knife a little try?"

The orc grinned to Elrohir and gripped the knife with both hands.

"Wait!" The lead orc shouted and came closer again. He took a strip of cloth out of his pocket, quickly forced it into Elrohir's mouth and tied it around his head tightly so the edges cut into the sides of his mouth.

Great, just what he needed, another thing to make it more difficult for him to breathe. The poison had already left his lungs weak and the feeling of it had resembled something grabbing his windpipe and just squeezing. It hadn't improved after the beating his ribs had gotten and he was certain that he felt one of the ribs snap.

"An elf in his rightful place!" The lead orc roared with laughter.

Elrohir got something else to focus on when the other orc grabbed the knife with both hands again. He was almost happy that the gag had been placed in his mouth when it succeeded to mute the groan he uttered as the orc yanked the knife. The knife wouldn't move. It was stuck too deeply inside the tree for it to come free so easily. The orc therefore continued to ruthlessly yank and wriggle the knife in attempt to loosen it. Elrohir had screwed his eyes shut tightly and was breathing heavily through the pain it caused. He could feel blood running down the length of his arm faster.

When the orc was starting to get frustrated the leader called another orc forward. The orc was slightly stronger and managed to make the knife move, but it wasn't enough. The orc tried something new by bracing his foot against Elrohir's chest in attempt to increase the leverage.

Perfect just perfect. Did the orcs like the thought of torturing his poor malfunctioning lungs? While the pressure was on his chest Elrohir could just barely breathe.

The orc yanked ferociously and increased the pressure he was placing on Elrohir's chest, but it didn't help.

Suddenly the weight from his chest disappeared as the lead orc pulled the other away. "It's not working is it? That because you have to do this!"

Elrohir opened his eyes just in time to see the orc raise his foot and then he just kicked powerfully halfway on Elrohir's arm and halfway on the sheath of the knife. Elrohir snapped his eyes shut and screamed. The sound was muffled slightly by the gag in his mouth. He barely heard the snap from the knife breaking and then fell to his knees, but the pain was just so intense that he almost thought he would black out.

The next thing he knew the orc had walked up to him and ripped the broken knife out of his arm, holding in up while roaring in triumph. More blood gushed out of the wound.


	7. From Bad to Worse

Elrohir took a few shuddering breaths and opened his eyes. He looked to the side and immediately spotted his twin kneeling on the ground with Thranduil's arm around him seemingly to hold him back if Elladan had the energy to fight. There were tears running thickly down Elladan's cheeks, as he looked wide-eyed at his brother.

Elrohir turned away again and looked down on the ground while focusing on breathing through the pain. It was difficult because of the gag and everything else, but he didn't give up as he continued to force air down into his lungs. His vision was floating in and out of focus. At least he wasn't standing up anymore, his legs were still trembling from the strain …or rather his whole body was trembling. The poison had weakened him and left him without any resistance to the cold that his elven body usually didn't feel.

Elrohir shifted his gaze to the wound. It was larger than it had been because of the rough treatment and there was a clear mark where the orc had kicked.

The lead orc came over again when they had finished their roaring and laughing. He grabbed Elrohir's wounded arm and used it the pull him up to his feet. Elrohir winced and almost fell down again as his vision darkened, but he managed to keep standing out of stubbornness.

Almost immediately when he was standing steadily the orc lashed out and punched him hardly across the cheek. Elrohir came crashing back to the ground and hissed in pain when he took to force off the landing with his arms. He felt blood run into his mouth so he spit it out before rotating and getting up into sitting position. The orc was once again howling with laughter he wondered when he would get enough of it. The orc kicked him in the chest and thereby forced Elrohir down once more.

Suddenly Elrohir heard something over the sound that made his heart freeze.

"Stop it! He's had enough! Just stop!" Elladan shouted.

The orc held up his hand and quieted the other orcs. "What did you say?" He asked with a fake sweetness to it. "Has he had enough? Actually we're just getting started." He ended with a shout and yanked Elrohir up by the arm again.

Elrohir was forced to stumble along and the orc led him to the other side of the camp. He wasn't going to struggle because he knew that it would be pointless it would only be a waste of energy and precious air.

Soon they stopped at one of the trees at the edge of the clearing. Two other orcs came forward to hold Elrohir while the lead orc found some rope. Elrohir started struggling against the two orcs, as if he was going to let himself get bound without doing some kind of protest, but two cuffs to the head was enough to send him spinning and unable to do anything as the rope was tied tightly around his wrists.

The leader then looped the rope over one of the branches and pulled it till Elrohir was barely touching the ground. He then tied it, came over to stand in front of Elrohir and then it began.

It wasn't the thing he was most pleased about, being used as an elven boxing bag. The only thing Elrohir could really wrap his head around during this beating was that constant pains erupted all over his body continuously leaving him no time to think or say or do anything except try to breathe and keep some sounds of discomfort from his lips.

Elrohir was certain that they were once again targeting his chest, or else that was just because it hurt the most to be hit there.

His hands were balled tightly into fists in their position over his head, but it wasn't enough to take his mind off the never-ending pain.

An especially hard punch to the chest sent Elrohir off his toes and slamming into the tree behind him. He let out a whimper as the still healing whip marks were opened and drops of blood made their way down his back.

The blows stopped and Elrohir was once again allowed to draw in real breaths …or gasps because that was what he did the next minutes. His head was spinning from lack of oxygen, but his lungs continued to work poorly and his head was fuzzy all from the pain that coursed his veins.

Elrohir hadn't opened his eyes but the next moment the rope went slack and he was sent crashing to his knees. He continued to gasp and coughed up a small amount of blood. If the ribs hadn't been broken before, they were almost certainly now.

When Elrohir felt that he had regained his breath some he looked up and saw that the lead orc was standing there apparently waiting for just that because he was instantly assaulted by the other two orcs. They untied his hands, but only to tie them again behind his back. They tied his feet as well and fastened, what Elrohir saw as a leash, to his bound hands.

Elrohir didn't know what they had planned for him, but he had no doubt in his mind that he wasn't going to like it.

The two orcs lifted him together, he writhed and tried to make it difficult for them, but it only seemed to have a minimal effect. The lead orc showed the way and Elrohir was just carried along. Soon the forest opened up to reveal a lake. Elrohir felt his heart stop moving when he saw it.

Come on! Seriously? With the state of his lungs he was close enough to drowning on dry land, but water? He wouldn't last half a minute.

The lead orc took hold of 'the leash' and tested its strength. Elrohir knew now that that was what they were going to use to tow him back in when he had been in for long enough.

Before he was thrown in the lead orc said, "Next time you may want to think twice before you start insulting us." Then he nodded to the two orcs.

Elrohir starting to struggle more, but it was hopeless they rocked him back and forth a few times and then he felt himself flying through the air only to crash into the cold and dark water. The impact made him lose all the air he had in his lungs and soon he was fighting his way to the surface. It was more than difficult to swim on no air and with his hands and feet tied, but somehow he managed to kick his way to the surface.

He gasped, but instantly sunk down into the water again. Then began the struggle. He would periodically allow himself to sink down into the water and then he would make a swift kick, take a gasp of air and then sink down again. It was tedious and he didn't get much out of it, but it was the only thing he could do.

The coldness of the water was enough for him to start to shiver and his brain started working slower do to really countless of things.

He managed to keep it up for some time, but he was losing energy quickly. Soon his kicks became sluggish and he had to do it more times to reach the surface and suddenly he couldn't reach it at all.

All his injuries were screaming at him and his lungs were screaming for air and along with all that he just didn't have the strength. Strength he had lost together with the blood and strength that the poison had sapped from his veins.

He was sinking, but there was no longer anything he could do to stop it. The thought of Elladan surged through his mind and he knew that if he died Elladan would more than likely follow and suddenly he wasn't just fighting for his own life he was fighting for Elladan's.

Elrohir tried to will his body to move. Tried to will it to kick up to the surface, but even though his mind was striving to move, his body just couldn't. It had been put through too much to move now. Elrohir made some feeble attempts to reach the surface.

The first mouthful of water Elrohir swallowed made the warning signals ring inside him and panic started to well up, but it was exactly the panic that he had to stop if he wanted to live. It was as if the warnings signals in his head were telling his body that it had to move because suddenly he was able to thrash about, but the surface was so far away by now.

Elrohir swallowed another mouthful of water …and another. The panic couldn't be suppressed now. Darkness started to invade his vision and everything inside him screamed with pain.

Just before he lost consciousness Elrohir felt the rope around his wrists begin to pull.

O

Elladan was shaking in his arms as Thranduil held him close. Only minutes before Elladan had started panicking and muttering Elrohir's name under his breath. Elladan hadn't answered him when he had asked, but he guessed that something was seriously wrong with Elrohir.

Being with the twins these last few days had made Thranduil discover a lot of things about them and one of those things was that one couldn't live without the other. Of course the possibility of one of them managing to live if the other died couldn't be completely ruled out, but that twin wouldn't be the same afterwards.

Suddenly Elladan stilled in his arms. Thranduil looked down and saw Elladan staring at a point in the orc camp. He them lifted his gaze to see what had caught the twin's attention. There, coming towards them quickly was an orc and over his shoulder was the soaked and unmoving body of Elrohir.

As soon as the orc had dumped Elrohir beside them Elladan and Thranduil sprung into action. When Thranduil let go of Elladan, Elladan sprinted to his brother and kneeled beside him. Elrohir was dripping wet and bruises covered almost every inch of his body, but that wasn't the worst …he had stopped breathing.

Elladan placed his fingers on the side of Elrohir's neck to check his heartbeat and found that his heart was still pumping although weakly.

"Lift him up on his side and pound his back." Elladan choked frantically.

Thranduil didn't as he said, only hesitating a moment because of the lacerations on Elrohir's back. He knew that if he hit them then it would hurt Elrohir and they would possibly open, but he trusted Elladan.

Elladan was gently slapping Elrohir's cheek to try and wake him up.

After a minute Thranduil began hitting Elrohir's back harder and then it happened. Elrohir's body jerked and he immediately started coughing up water.

The coughing was after some time substituted by harsh breathing and Elrohir opened his eyes blearily.

Elladan swept the hair away from Elrohir's forehead and said gently, "You're going to be all right now. Do you hear me?"

When Elrohir didn't show any signs of having heard him, Elladan placed his hands on Elrohir's cheek and leaned closer. "Can you hear me?" He asked. Elrohir nodded his head almost unperceivably. "You're going to be okay Elrohir. I just need you to keep on breathing. I know that it hurts, but you need to do this for me now, all right?"

Elrohir took a few shuddering breaths and coughed. When the fit subsided he once again struggled to draw in breaths. Blood was pounding in his ears and the pain was unbelievable. It shouldn't have been that difficult to breathe, it should have been easy.

When Elrohir was breathing somewhat regularly and he no longer had to struggle hardly with each breath, his teeth starting clattering. The cold that he was feeling was almost numbing.

As Elladan noted his brother's almost blue lips and trembling, he knew that he had to get Elrohir warmed up as quickly as possible. He looked up at Thranduil and asked, "Will you give me his cloak?"

Thranduil quickly got the cloak and handed it to Elladan. Elladan swept the cloak over his twin, lay down beside him and pulled him close so he would share his body heat. Elrohir felt cold and wet against him, but Elladan didn't pull away and he soon started running his hands up and down Elrohir's arms.

When next he looked up Elladan saw that Elrohir's eyes were only half open and immediately moved his hands from his arms to his cheeks. "Stay awake Elrohir, just for a little while."

After a little time of only breathing Elrohir mumbled, "…Love you …El'dan."

Elladan felt panic burst through him, but forced a smile onto his lips and said, "I already know that Ro and I love you too which is why we're going to stay awake together for a little while, right?"

"Cold…" Elrohir shivered.

Elladan tightened his arms around Elrohir and rubbed his arms once more. Thranduil came over and placed Elladan's slightly shortened cloak over Elrohir as well as his own. He then took Elrohir's wet hair and moved it away from his neck so it wouldn't cool Elrohir down further.

Both he and Elladan had figured out that the orcs had, without question, drowned Elrohir. From the burn marks snaking like bands around his hands and feet they could discern that they had thrown him into the water while he had been bound.

"Shh… I'm right here, feel my warmth. I'm not going to leave you." Elladan said and then gently started singing a song from home. He felt Elrohir relax slightly and his shaking diminish, but consequently Elrohir also looked closer to falling asleep.

Suddenly through a flash of pain flew through Elrohir's expression and he whimpered.

"Ro? Elrohir what's wrong?" Elladan asked frantically.

His worry only grew when Elrohir didn't answer him. Elladan lightly tapped Elrohir's cheek and called his name.

"Hurts…" Elrohir finally whimpered after hearing the frantic edge in Elladan's voice. "Poison… it's progressing…"

6

6 


	8. Valar Have Mercy

Elladan felt like he had been slapped. He had forgotten about the poison and he had thought that Elrohir just needed to get over his wounds, but there was something else that was threatening his younger twin's life. It was possible that Elrohir needed some kind of antidote, which he, at the moment, had no chance to even search for.

"Elrohir tell me what's happening." Elladan said, but Elrohir was too preoccupied this time to notice him.

Elladan out of desperation searched within him for his bond with Elrohir, when he found it he grabbed it tightly and quickly entered Elrohir's mind. The wall of pain he met made him gasp, but he continued to move inwards. He could feel everything that Elrohir was feeling. How difficult it was for him to breathe, how difficult it was for him to stay awake, how much his injuries pained him and how the poison caused his body to burn, most fiercely around the actual wound.

Soon everything became too much for Elladan and he was forced to retreat from Elrohir's mind. Unknowingly tears had welled up in his eyes and Elladan now blinked them away.

After some time Elrohir's eyes opened again and he looked exhaustedly at Elladan. Some of the pain had disappeared from him eyes and they were left slightly disorientated and dumbfounded.

"…It stopped." Elrohir whispered and started getting his breathing under control again.

Elrohir looked utterly drained and Elladan knew that he would have to allow Elrohir to fall asleep or else he would be more likely to not be able to fight off the poison. With his twin in that condition it would scare him if Elrohir closed his eyes, but he would have to suppress his own longing to see Elrohir awake and only think about Elrohir.

Elrohir was pale except for the slight flushing in his cheeks. Elladan brought his hand up to Elrohir's forehead and felt instantly that Elrohir was running a fewer. The worst thing was that Elrohir's lips were still slightly blue, maybe a little purple.

Elrohir's eyes fluttered open when he felt the hand being placed on his brow. His dull grey eyes stared into his twin's. He then moved closer to his brother and rested his head against Elladan's chest.

"Go to sleep Ro." Elladan whispered, "Hopefully you'll feel better when you wake up."

It didn't take Elrohir long to do just that. His body was already so exhausted that he only needed to close his eyes for a second and he was carried away.

When Elrohir had fallen asleep Thranduil looked at Elladan. He saw the emotion on the twin's face and also the tiredness. "Go to sleep too Elladan, you need it as well. I'll wake you if anything changes."

Elladan thought about refusing Thranduil, but truthfully he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from crying if he really did stay awake, so Elladan bit the inside of his cheek and nodded. He quickly followed his brother into slept. With both of them so weak and the barriers they had around their minds failing, Elrohir and Elladan's dreams flowed together.

Thranduil watched the two sadly. It seemed that every Peredhil, from the moment they were born, were condemned to a difficult life with a lot of pain and sorrow. Elrond's life as well had been even worse than his sons'. He had survived war and prejudices while growing up in enemy territory without his parents and had lost his own twin brother to mortality. He wondered if Elrond had ever been captured.

If something like this happened to Legolas often then he would never allow his son to even step outside. He wondered how Elrond was able to handle it.

O

Thranduil used the time while watching the twins sleep to think about his son Legolas. With all that had been going on he hadn't allow himself to really think and worry about his son, it was of course always in the back of his head, but this was the first time he allowed himself to really think about it.

Legolas was young, no more than a little elfling. It had been hard for him to grow up in Greenwood's ever growing shadow and without the support of a mother. He also didn't have his father with him all the time because official business wouldn't let him spend that much time with his son.

Legolas was alone quite often because there were no other young elflings in Greenwood anymore. Actually he had become quite good friends with the twins when they had visited Rivendell once. The twins never ending joy had managed to bring a smile out on Legolas' lips and in the end of their visit he had been laughing unguardedly and run around without a care.

Now that he thought about it, it seemed that the twins had immediately sensed something was wrong with Legolas and had immediately started spending time with him while neglecting their formal business. Thranduil had been angry at them and irritated the times they had come to meetings late and unprepared, but they had just taken the glares without any excuses for themselves and continued to care for Legolas until the elfling had felt secure.

Legolas was alone now or maybe he had already found his way to Rivendell. If he hadn't then it would mean that something had happened to him. Thranduil couldn't stand the thought that something might have happened to his little son. He knew that if Legolas had arrived in Rivendell then he would be taken care of in every possible way, but he had a need to be the one who was there for his son and maybe Legolas was in that instant in the need of his comfort? He could be crying alone that very minute…

Thranduil glanced once again at the twins. Elrohir's cheeks were flushed and it showed clearly in his pallid face. Actually both the twins were pale and injured. He hadn't really heard them complain about it yet. Of course they would show their pain at times and tell each other about it, but they hadn't complained about their situation. They hadn't blamed him for putting them in the situation they were in at the moment even though they never would have been captured if it hadn't been for him.

He wondered how the halls of Rivendell sounded at that moment, if they were void of the never ceasing laughter that the twins always brought forward. Maybe Rivendell was quiet without their presence. He could scarcely imagine it.

Even though he had often felt irritation over the twins, he first now really realized how empty it would be without them.

Thranduil reached out and touched Elrohir's forehead, which was almost lying against Elladan's chest. He felt the heat of Elrohir's fever beneath his fingers. Elrohir whimpered softly and moved slightly away from Thranduil's hand. The fever was higher than it had been before. It was most likely the poison that was affecting him and it wouldn't surprise Thranduil if his fever just continued to rise through the night.

Thranduil sighed. The orcs had sent a messenger to Greenwood with a note of his capture and the price to free him. When the note reached its destination he knew that his people would panic and immediately send someone, but he had no desire for them to give the orcs anything. They were far from Greenwood and most likely in the time it took for the envoy to come Elladan and Elrohir would have been killed. No, their only rescue would have to come from Elrond if Legolas managed to alert them. If he had then it wouldn't be long now.

O

The next time Elladan opened his eyes it was already afternoon. Shocked he immediately sat up, but regretted it afterwards when he discovered that Elrohir had been lying against him and now whimpered when he moved.

He looked to Thranduil who was still sitting beside them and said, "You should have woken me."

Thranduil's eyebrow twitched in irritation and he said, "You needed the sleep elfling."

Elladan's eyes narrowed when he heard Thranduil call him elfling, but he ignored it and instead looked down at Elrohir. What he saw immediately spiked his worry. Elrohir's cheeks were even more flushed than they had been and now sweat was also apparent on his forehead. His breathing was still labored. When Elladan brought his hand up to Elrohir's wrist he found that his heartbeat was slightly erratic.

Elladan placed his hand on Elrohir's cheek and felt the heat radiating from his brother's skin. "Elrohir." Elladan called. A part of him didn't want to wake Elrohir up to the pain he would surely be feeling, but he had to check if Elrohir was lucid and able to wake up. "Elrohir wake up."

Elrohir didn't show any signs of having heard his brother so Elladan called louder next time.

When that didn't work either Elladan gently slapped his brother's cheek while calling his name. Finally Elrohir moaned and grimaced. Elladan stopped and instead said, "Elrohir open your eyes for me. Please Ro you need to wake up now."

Slowly Elrohir's eyes cracked open and stared up at Elladan through a haze of pain. He could see Elladan moving his lips with a worried look in his eyes, but no sound made it through to his brain. He watched as Elladan slowly grew more desperate and then started shaking him slightly. Elrohir moaned at the pain it caused and Elladan soon stopped, but it seemed the pain had done something to enable him to regain his senses.

"…What?" Elrohir asked slurred.

A, not in the slightest way happy but relieved, smile slowly found its way to Elladan's lips. He gently ran his hand over Elrohir's hair and kissed his warm forehead.

Out of the comfort of the merciful black oblivion Elrohir once again fought to breathe and control the pain inside his body. He had learned to control the fits of breathlessness a bit and pain so he didn't panic as much as he had before. The strain of breathing so laboriously was beginning to strengthen the pain emitting from his broken ribs.

His head felt cloudy from the fever and it made it hard for him to think, leaving him feeling utterly terrible. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt that bad. His twin's face swam dangerously before his eyes.

"Elrohir?" Elladan questioned worriedly, "Are you all right? How many fingers am I holding up?" Elladan raised two fingers up before Elrohir's eyes.

Elrohir squinted and concentrated but no matter what he did his vision was poor. With a sigh Elrohir closed his eyes and instead looked into his brother's mind. "…Two…" He murmured.

"That's not fair Ro." Elladan laughed worriedly. He then lay down on the ground and gathered Elrohir in his arms. Elrohir gave a sigh of content when he felt Elladan pull him slightly into his mind to give him a short release from the pain. But then with a jolt Elrohir pulled back, leaving Elladan slightly puzzled, "What?"

Elrohir's eyes were sad and pain filled. "My body wasn't breathing properly without my stubborn will to force it…" Elrohir whispered.

Elladan looked slightly shocked because he hadn't noticed it in his eager to feel Elrohir at peace.

Elrohir breathed deeply and moved closer to Elladan to place his head on Elladan's chest. It didn't help with the pain, but he wanted to feel his brother close to him. He felt Elladan tighten his arms around him. The other reason Elrohir moved closer to his brother was so he would somehow be warmed up. Even though the fever burned fiercely inside him, Elrohir felt disturbingly cold. Maybe it was another effect from the poison, because he didn't believe that the warm summer evening could feel like winter snow.

"Ro what's wrong? You're shivering." Elladan asked worriedly.

"Ju… just a… a bit cold." Elrohir whispered and moved even closer to Elladan.

Elladan tightened the cloaks around Elrohir and then placed his hand on Elrohir's forehead. It was weird that someone so warm could feel cold when that was truly not the case. He should be taking the cloaks away from Elrohir so he would cool the fever that raged inside him, but he knew that Elrohir would only be colder and then he would begin to have trouble breathing.

"Poison or blood loss?" Elladan sighed.

Elrohir shrugged.

Thranduil saw the silence that followed as his chance to ask Elrohir, "Elrohir what happened?"  
Elrohir turned his head to look into Thranduil's eyes and gave a small smile. "They spent a little time …beating me up." Elrohir recalled softly, "Then after some time …they bound my hand and feet together and threw me into the lake… They had tied a rope to my hands so they could pull me up… before I could drown completely. …I think I felt them haul me in right before I lost consciousness…"

When he finished explaining Elrohir coughed harshly. Afterward the fit he once again rested his head against Elladan's chest void of energy.

"…If we don't manage to die before he saves us then Ada will …without a doubt kill us in cold blood." Elrohir mumbled.

Elladan sniggered and felt some relief swell up inside him when he heard Elrohir's unmistakable dry humor. "He'll probably meet us with a sword in his hand or something even worse, something terrifying… his _special _tea." Elladan said dramatically.

"Oh no…" Elrohir moaned. "Please don't let him torture us like that… Valar have mercy."

Elrohir looked relieved at the smile he had managed to bring forth on Elladan's lips and the slight lessening of the anxiousness that darkened his eyes. It had been worth the effort then.

Suddenly Elrohir's breath caught in his throat and all the effort he had used to calm Elladan slightly was wasted when new worry and anxiety flew into his twin's eyes. Elrohir only watched the change for a second before closing his eyes tightly and begin coughing. He tried to stop himself, but it was impossible to stop the coughs that now wrecked his body.

Elrohir felt someone take hold of him and force him up into sitting position while someone sat down behind him and put his arms around his waist. Elrohir bent his head forward painfully and hacked through the coughs while trying to breathe. Someone brought their hands up to support his head. After some time a metallic taste began entering his mouth and Elrohir realized that he was coughing up blood. At the same time the arms around his waist tensed.


	9. Two Days

Elrohir brought his hand up to cover his mouth and felt as specks of blood soon wetted his palm. His lungs were screaming at him and Elrohir forced himself to gasp a breath. Slowly his coughing lessened so he allowed his head to fall backwards onto the shoulder of whoever was holding him. The hand that had covered his mouth was stubbornly held where it was. He didn't want to show Elladan the blood on his palm.

Gently someone took his hand. Elrohir opened his eyes and looked into the eyes of his twin. Elladan was sitting before him so he guessed he must have been leaning against Thranduil. Elladan guided his hand away from his mouth and looked painfully at the blood that painted the surface of his palm.

Elrohir's vision swam before him as he struggled to get air into his abused lungs. While he did this he looked backwards and immediately get lost inside Thranduil icily blue eyes. The eyes were intense and calm. Before Elrohir really knew what was happening some minutes had gone by and his breathing was coming back. He had been so absorbed that he had for some minutes been completely void of any thoughts.

"Elrohir?" Elladan asked softly and placed his palm against Elrohir's cheek.

Elrohir slowly pulled back from Thranduil's eyes and turned to his twin. Elladan immediately saw the drained look in Elrohir's eyes as Elrohir saw it in Elladan's. They were together in this, their souls carefully linked together and energy flowing unhindered between them. Right now it was mostly Elrohir receiving Elladan's energy because he's levels were lowest.

Elladan's eyes glowed determined, "Ada _will _come." Elladan said forcefully.

Elrohir nodded, holding on to the one thing that could get them out of there.

"I thought you were afraid that he would kill you." Thranduil said.

Elladan laughed and Elrohir managed to raise the corners of his mouth to a small smile.

"He's more likely to kill you." Elladan sniggered, "If he hands you anything that resembles tea then don't say we didn't warn you."

"Shut it scum!" Came a shout from the orc camp.

Suddenly Elladan fell backwards as Thranduil kicked him in the chest. The next moment as he was about to get angry a knife came circling through the air just where he had been sitting. Elladan watched as the knife flew into the forest after having avoided him.

"Thank you…" Elladan said slightly winded. His back had flared up with pain after landing on it, but the wounds were actually healing therefore it hadn't hurt that much.

Thranduil inclined his head slightly and then gently lowered Elrohir down to lie on the ground again. Elrohir had gasped when Thranduil had kicked Elladan, but he looked thankful now after he had realized what that Thranduil had actually saved his twin. Before Thranduil moved away he tightened the cloaks wrapped around Elrohir once more.

After making sure that there were no more flying objects heading in his direction Elladan slowly sat up while massaging the point on his chest that had been struck. Luckily it had been slightly away from his broken ribs, but it had still hurt. He moved over to sit beside his brother, painfully aware of the fact that Elrohir hadn't said anything since he had coughed up blood.

"Ro?" Elladan questioned and gently brushed a stray lock of hair away from Elrohir's face. "Are you okay?"

Elrohir nodded sluggishly.

"Can you speak?"

"…Yes." Elrohir muttered hoarsely and coughed once. "I can't… sing though."

Elladan smiled, "Then it's a good thing that you don't need to."

Elrohir smiled slightly but then lay blinking sluggishly while trying to force himself to stay awake.

Elladan bent down to kiss Elrohir's forehead, "Sleep little brother. Let the grown ups look after you."

Elladan waited for Elrohir to come with some kind of comeback, but was disappointed when Elrohir's eyes just fell shut and his breathing became almost unperceivable. Gently he reached up and wiped some blood from Elrohir's lip.

Thranduil placed his hand on Elrohir's forehead and said, "His fever raises still."

Elladan nodded mutely knowing that there was nothing he could do without any herbs or even something so basic as water. He had tried looking around to see if any other stray plants would have found their way into the clearing, but there was nothing. He could do nothing but watch as his brother deteriorated further.

If it were anyone other than the king of Mirkwood sitting before him then Elladan may have expressed his worries about losing the other part of him, but he didn't want to appear weaker than he already did at the moment. He was going to do business with Mirkwood in centuries to come.

Elladan took a deep breath and looked up from his brother to Thranduil. He smiled slightly and asked, "How is Greenwood?"

Thranduil's eyes became slightly proud at the mention of his kingdom. "The danger still lurks in the forest, but we have managed to force it back after the aid we got from the group of warriors you sent to us."

Elladan's smile grew, "I'm pleased that it helped, we were afraid it would do little. Is that the reason you came to Rivendell in the first place?"

Thranduil nodded, "I came to thank your father officially for his support and speak with the families of the elves who fell defending my realm. It seems the trip will take longer than originally planed."

"How many days do you think have gone by since we were captured?" Elladan asked.

"I think it took us a couple of days to reach this spot." Thranduil answered, "And then we've been conscious for about four days."

"If help is going to come from Rivendell it should arrive soon depending on how long it took Legolas to find help and how difficult it is to track us."

At the mention of his son Thranduil's eyes grew slightly solemn. "Do you really think no orcs followed him?" Thranduil asked.

"I cannot say." Elladan sighed, "I did not see, but Elrohir is very perceptive if any of the orcs passed him he would have noticed. A little ways along the path another patrol is stationed so even if some followed him they would help him when he reached them."

"How many patrols do you have?" Thranduil asked.

Elladan shrugged, "It was the main path we're bound to have a few more there than elsewhere."

"How long had you been out there?"

"Five days." Elladan answered, "We were supposed to return home later that day."

Thranduil nodded absentmindedly, he looked like he was deep in thought, but then he looked directly at Elladan and asked, "Legolas. He'll be looked after, won't he?"

Elladan smiled softly and said, "Of course. He's your son and therefore my father will see to it that someone looks after him and makes sure he has everything he needs until you can return to him. Don't worry, Rivendell is a safe haven used to taking in visitors. Legolas has no enemies there. Though I am sure that no matter who my father finds to take care of him he won't be calm until you come back to him."

Thranduil looked relieved, but still quite forlorn.

"You'll see him again soon."

Thranduil seemed to pull himself together and sat up straight once more. His eyes had the familiar sharpness of the Mirkwood king, as he looked Elladan over. Although Elladan was still pale and there were bruises multiple places on his body he seemed better than he had the day before, but he was still moving slowly and sometimes grimaced when he stretched too far or moved too quickly. His back had been turned to him the whole time so Thranduil hadn't seen the wounds on his back.

"Show me your back." Thranduil said.

Elladan arched an eyebrow and was tempted to refuse, but he knew that that was probably the king's way of showing care. With and sigh Elladan turned so his back faced Thranduil.

Thranduil's eyes widened when he saw that Elladan's wounds were already healed a little. It was only two days since he had gotten the wounds and they had been under no medical treatment.

"You heal quickly." Thranduil commented.

Elladan twisted his head so he could see the wounds a little, but didn't seem surprised at their state. He shrugged and said, "Me and Ro heal quickly."

Thranduil looked questionably at him so Elladan explained, "It has something to do with us being twins. When we are together we heal quicker than we would have if we were apart. If the bond between us is left open we are literarily left with the double amount of healing. Since me and Ro have been wounded in switches this time so when he was wounded he got both my healing power as well as his own and the same for me."

Thranduil lifted the cloaks a little from Elrohir and checked the wounds on his back. He saw that the wounds were also healed some, but the stab wound on his arm wasn't healing, in fact there was some fresh blood on the piece of cloak he had wrapped around it. When he looked at Elrohir's almost pale grey complexion he knew that the twin couldn't lose any more blood than he already had.

"The stab wound is still bleeding."

Elladan looked regret, "I know." He mumbled, "I can't do anything. I think the poison is hindering the wound's healing."

Thranduil unbound the piece of cloak and studied the wound. It looked slightly inflamed and there were small black lines running from the wound signaling the poison that now wrecked his body. He then ripped off another piece from Elladan's cloak and tied it around Elrohir's arm.

Thranduil frowned when he heard Elrohir's strained and faint breathing. The poison had almost been inside him for two days. Elrohir had said that he had at least a couple of days before it started to become life threatening, but when he looked at him now he already got the feeling that it was and had been for some time. If Elrohir stopped breathing…

He hadn't seen that type of poison before. It seemed as though the attack was mostly centered in Elrohir's lungs.

When Thranduil looked up again he saw that Elladan was looking dismayed at his twin as well. There was fear and sadness in the elder twin's eyes, something that, Thranduil guessed, Elladan would never admit. Thranduil saw the reason for his fear, Elrohir was dying and if he didn't get an antidote soon his ability to breathe would malfunction and he would die.

The twins could make fun and joke, but there was always something beneath their voices and Thranduil guessed that one of the main reasons they were joking was to make everyone around them to feel better. Right before when they had done it, it had seemed as though Elrohir had only taken the effort so he could cheer his brother and Thranduil up.

Suddenly Thranduil's head jerked up when he heard growling and heavy footsteps approach them. Elladan! He had forgotten that they were going to continue this and apparently now it was Elladan turn to suffer.

Fury blasted into Elladan eyes as he looked up from his brother's body to the orcs that dared come that close to Elrohir after what they had done to him. It was their fault that his brother was… Elladan snarled and shook his head angrily, not allowing himself to think like that.

The lead orc came closer but stayed out of Elladan's range when he saw the look in the elf's eyes. Laughter ground out from his raspy throat at the sight of the younger. "Is he dead yet? Doesn't look so good! Perhaps we should give him another bath!"

"You will _not_ touch him!" Elladan snarled and glared icily at the orc. "With the poison in his body you'll just kill him."

The orc looked slightly perplexed for a second, but then broke out laughing again, "Did you hear that? The elf is poisoned! Zguk poisoned him with the dagger!"

He walked quickly up to Elladan and grabbed his neck. He pulled his face close to his and hissed. "Then you better pray elf! No one has ever survived that poison for more than two days! I'm surprised he still draws breath!"

Elladan had paled at the news.

Seeing the blood wash away from Elladan's face only made the leader laugh harder as he dragged Elladan away from Thranduil and Elrohir and towards the other orcs. Two orcs stepped up on either side of him forcing his arms out from his sides and landing a swift kick on the back of his knees that made Elladan crash to his knees. The two orcs continued to hold his arms spread out.

Without warning the lead orc spun around and slammed his foot into Elladan's ribs. Elladan groaned and hunched over desperately trying to force air back into his lungs. When next he looked up he saw that the orc was grinning at him and that was the only warning Elladan got before he backhanded him roughly. Elladan's head jerked to the left and blood immediately started entering his mouth from a wound in his cheek.

Elladan spat the blood out at the orcs feet in defiance. Anger welled up in the orc's eyes and he raised his arm once more readying to hit Elladan. At that moment an arrow shot out of the forest and into the orc's chest. The camp was silent for a while and it took the time of two more orcs getting shot before the chaos finally erupted.

Elladan immediately struggled to get out of the two orcs' holds. After some seconds the orc on his right was shot and Elladan used the now freed hand to smack the other orc over the head and thereby making him lose his grip.

He got to his feet and was about to look around for the ones who had shot, but another orc came towards him with its weapon raised. Elladan dodged the first swing and managed to kick the orc in the chest, but it didn't have nearly as much force as it needed to. When the orc recovered he made another swipe with the sword and Elladan was forced to allow himself to fall down onto the ground, he rolled away as the orc brought the sword downwards repeatedly and soon his fingers came into contact with something sharp. Elladan grabbed the blade wincing because the edges sliced slightly into his hand. He hadn't had time to grab the handle instead. As the orc raised the blade once more Elladan threw the dagger with all the force he could muster and watched as it hit the orc straight in the chest. The orc gurgled up some black blood before crumbing to the ground.

Elladan looked around him and saw that there were elves entering the clearing to fight the orcs. He knew some of them. Suddenly hands grabbed him from behind. Elladan jerked and fought to get out of the grip. When he jabbed his elbow backwards he heard the person wince behind him.

"Elladan stop."

Elladan stopped struggling and instead looked behind him. Relief shone from his eyes when he saw the familiar golden hair and blue eyes.

"Glorfindel." Elladan breathed.

Quickly Elladan was thrown out of the way and Glorfindel parried a sword that would have hit Elladan. Glorfindel stood up from his half crouching position and engaged the orc. Elladan watched the gracious way Glorfindel handled the blade in his hands. It was an extension of his arm. Soon the orc was dead and Glorfindel quickly walked over to Elladan again using his arm to pull him upright.

Without a warning Glorfindel began pulling Elladan in the direction of the woods. When they were in the cover of the trees Glorfindel pulled Elladan into a bone-crushing hug. Elladan winced and immediately felt Glorfindel withdraw.

"You're hurt!" Glorfindel exclaimed.

Elladan staggered a bit and Glorfindel's hand shot out to steady him. Glorfindel was about to ask if he was all right when Elladan's hand came up to grab his arm tightly. Elladan's eyes were serious as he asked, "Where are Thranduil and Elrohir?"


	10. Rescue

Thranduil watched silently as the orcs brought Elladan into their midst. His brows furrowed together in sympathy every time they hit him.

Then suddenly he heard something else. Thranduil's head jerked around to look into the forest some way behind him. There hidden behind some leaves was Elrond. Thranduil's eyes widened when he saw him. Elrond gestured for him to be quiet and to come.

Thranduil looked around to see if any of the orcs were watching him and then reached down to place his arm under Elrohir's back and under his knees, but when he was readying to lift him Elrohir's eyes opened with a wince. Thranduil's hand immediately shot out to cover Elrohir's mouth so he wouldn't make a sound. Elrohir's eyes sharpened considerably and he nodded slightly in understanding.

When Thranduil indicted towards Elrond and Elrohir saw his father, a smile lit up on his face. Elrond smiled back and gestured for them to hurry towards him.

As Elrohir forced himself painfully to his feet with Thranduil's help, they heard a fight break out in the orc camp and watched for a second as Elladan fought in the middle of it. Even though Elrohir wanted to help his brother he didn't really have a choice when Thranduil started pulling him towards his father. Even though he was just walking Elrohir's breathing came in short gasps and his vision was blurred it wasn't long before Thranduil had to support him.

Suddenly an orc growl sounded behind them and something hit Thranduil over the head. When Thranduil fell down Elrohir did as well. The orc came at them again and with Thranduil slightly confused from the hit Elrohir knew that he had to do something. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Elrond running towards them, but he would be too late.

With an enormous effort Elrohir bent his legs and kicked out hardly when the orc came into his range. His feet hit the orc fully in the chest and the force propelled his slightly backwards. Elrohir gasped when he landed on his back.

While he was fighting for his breath the orc came at him again. He wouldn't have noticed it if it hadn't been for his father's warning. Elrohir rolled around and the strike that would have hit him landed in the grass instead. The orc gave a frustrated growl and raised the sword again but Elrohir used the motion of rolling to make his legs do a rotating motion in the air and successfully swipe the orc to the ground. Without giving the orc chance to fight back he quickly used his legs to twist the orc's neck and soon the orc lay dead beside him.

"Elrohir!" Elrond shouted and ran the rest of the way. Elrohir had rolled over on his side and was now coughing and gasping. Thranduil appeared to have regained his bearings and was now heading towards Elrohir as well.

Elrond skidded to his knees before Elrohir and watched with a hand on his arm as Elrohir fought to regain his breathing. He looked absolutely dreadful.

"Elrohir?" Elrond asked frantically as he placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's face. "Elrohir open your eyes for me."

Slowly Elrohir's eyes opened to reveal deep pain and exhaustion. "Ada…" Elrohir mumbled between gasps.

Elrond quickly put his arms under Elrohir's knees and back and lifted him into his arms. Elrohir protested weakly, but was really not in any condition to be walking. Elrond looked Thranduil over checking him for wounds before hurrying with him into the forest and away from the gradually finishing battle.

Elrond walked resolutely while mumbling, "Stay with me Elrohir."

They kept walking until they entered the elves' camp. A few elves were sitting watch and now stood up as Elrond entered it. They bowed slightly and then came closer.

They gasped when they saw Elrohir as Elrond lowered him onto the ground and one of them asked anxiously, "My lord where is you other son?"

"Glorfindel is with Elladan, they will probably be here soon." Elrond said shortly, "Will you please warm some water."

One of the guards put a pot filled with water over the fire as the other one asked, "How did the battle go?"

"We are outmatching them." Elrond said and started taking the cloak off Elrohir. When all Elrohir's wounds were uncovered silence echoed throughout the camp and the Rivendell elves could only stare with mounting anger. One of the guards cursed colorfully, but Elrond kept somewhat calm after all his years as a healer and turned to Thranduil, "Tell me what happened."

While Thranduil told Elrond, Elrond began taking care of Elrohir's multiple wounds. He frowned dismayed when he uncovered the poisoned wound in his arm.

When Thranduil was finishing Glorfindel came into the camp supporting Elladan. Elrond immediately got up from where he was sitting and hurried over to his other son. He pulled Elladan gently into his arms relishing the feeling. Elladan hugged him back more fiercely than normal as if he would fly away if he didn't hang on.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel over Elladan's shoulder and mouthed a 'thank you'. Glorfindel smiled and shook his head.

"We knew you would come." Elladan muttered somewhat wearily.

Elrond squeezed Elladan slightly and answered, "Of course I would."

"How is Elrohir?" Elladan asked a new sense of urgency entered his voice.

Elrond let go of his son and led him over to where Elrohir was lying. Elrohir's eyes were closed, but he discerned from his breathing that he was still conscious and awake. Elladan kneeled beside Elrohir and gently touched his cheek. Elrohir's eyes fluttered open.

"You… okay?" Elrohir mumbled.

Elladan laughed slightly and said, "I should be asking you that."

Since Elladan's back wasn't covered with anything everyone in the camp saw the lacerations that marred his back. Elrond was behind him in an instant, probing the wounds gently.

Elladan sat down from his kneeling position and allowed his father to take care of the wounds and the situation. He knew he could trust him to take care of everything.

"Ada Ro was poisoned." Elladan mumbled. Elrohir had once again closed his eyes. "They stabbed his arm with a poisoned knife two days ago. The knife was in his arm for over half a day so it was able to spread unhindered. The symptoms so far are dizziness, fever, problems with breathing, coldness, pain and he has coughed up blood once. I think the poison is some kind that targets the lungs. Ada the orcs… the orcs said that most die before two days have gone after getting poisoned."

Elladan felt his father's fingers tense against his back and knew that Elrond was afraid. It didn't calm him.

"Please tell me that you know what it is and that you have the antidote." Elladan begged.

Elrond hesitated before saying, "I have no idea what it is."

Elladan's form sagged with despair and Elrond desperately wished that he could tell him something that would make him happy, but there was nothing. The poison Elrohir had been inflicted with was new to him.

When he looked down at Elrohir he saw that Elrohir's eyes were open and looking at him. Elrond swallowed thickly knowing that he had just admitted to his son that he had no knowledge of how to cure him. Elrohir smiled in understanding at Elrond's anguished and guilty expression, which just served to make the lump in Elrond's throat larger.

Elrohir then looked at his twin and raised a shaking hand. Elladan caught it halfway on the way to meet his cheek and kissed it before just holding it tightly.

"Don't give up… on me yet Dan." Elrohir whispered, "The others could have been humans… and even if they weren't… then they still didn't have you…"

Elladan nodded and smiled painfully.

Elrond left his two sons to walk over and make some tea to relieve them of some of their pain. He looked up when he felt someone sit down beside him and when he saw that it was Thranduil he was shocked to realize that he had forgotten about the king.

"You're not hurt anywhere Thranduil?" Elrond asked while pouring water into two mugs.

"No, but Elrond I need to know, did Legolas find his way to Rivendell?" Thranduil asked hurried, not bearing to remain in the unknown for any longer.

Elrond smiled and placed his hand on Thranduil's shoulder, "He is safe. His horse brought him swiftly to another patrol in the area and they brought him safely to Rivendell. I left someone in charge of him when we rode after you so he should be fine."

Thranduil's relief was evident. "How was he?"

"He was pretty shaken, but I gave him some tea to calm him down and help him sleep after he had told us what had happened." Elrond said. "The last time I saw him he seemed a bit secluded, but I have no doubt that when you come back to him he will return to normal."

Thranduil released a sigh of relief and watched as Elrohir mixed different herbs into the two mugs.

Elrond must have sensed his question because the next thing he said was, "Elrohir's breathing is weak he needs herbs to strengthen it and it is dangerous to give him too much pain reliever because it might effect his breathing."

Just then they heard a cough and a startled cry from behind them and whipped their heads back to see Elladan hurriedly pulling his twin into sitting position as Elrohir started coughing.

Elrond scrambled to his feet and quickly made it over to his sons. He tore off a piece of a cloak and covered Elrohir's mouth with it as Elrohir started coughing up blood. While Elrohir continued to cough he swept his hair behind his ears so it wouldn't irritate him.

Finally the coughing started to subside and then faded to nothing. Elrohir breathed weakly thereafter and seemed to be in a large amount of pain because he wasn't answering when they asked him how he was.

Elrond took the tea he had just finished and held it to Elrohir's mouth. Slowly he started tipping the tea into Elrohir's mouth while ensuring that it was being swallowed. He paused many times to allow Elrohir to breathe, but after some time the mug was empty and Elrohir was drifting off to sleep in Elladan's arms.

Elrond gently wiped the blood off Elrohir's lips and felt his pulse. Elrohir's blood was pumping weakly around in his veins and Elrond knew that if he wanted his son to live then he needed to find an antidote quickly.

Elladan lowered his twin down onto the ground again and covered him with a cloak. His fingers gently trailed down the side of Elrohir's pallid face.

At that moment the elves that had been fighting started entering the camp. A few were being supported, but it didn't seem as though any were seriously wounded. The sight that caught their eyes first was the three Peredhils in the middle of the camp. The silence that was already in the camp when they arrived told them all they needed to know about the conditions of their lord's sons.

Glorfindel came over to them and asked, "How did the fighting go? Were any injured or felled?"

His second in command, Othon, walked closer to him and answered, "The orcs are dead. Luckily none were killed, but few were injured."

At the same time one of the other healers they had brought called all the injured over and began taking care of their wounds.

Othon lowered his voice to a whisper and asked, "Were we too late my Lord?"

Glorfindel shook his head sadly and answered, "Both of them have been wounded grievously and Elrohir has been poisoned lethally, but as long as they still draw breath we should continue to hope."

Glorfindel saw that Thranduil was sitting besides the fire watching as Elrond started to take care of Elladan. He walked over there and bowed before sitting down beside him.

"The orcs have been taken care of King Thranduil." Glorfindel relayed.

Thranduil said, "An orc ran towards Greenwood with a note of my capture and ransom. I would appreciate it if a rider was sent out to inform them of what has happened."

Glorfindel nodded and said, "It will be done. I presume you're going to ride with us to Rivendell to retrieve your son?"

"Yes."

Glorfindel then stood up and bowed his head, "I deeply regret you being captured within our borders I hope this will not harm the relationship between our to realms in the future."

Thranduil said, "Raise your head. It was myself that led the orcs inside your border and this has harmed both of our realms. I will hold no grudge."

Glorfindel bowed again and said, "Thank you my King. The incident was indeed severe. I will make it my responsibility to ensure that something like this never happens again. The messenger will be sent to Greenwood immediately."

"Good." Thranduil said and then watched as Glorfindel walked away. He stepped up to two of his warriors and after talking shortly with them; they began packing their things and soon rode out of the camp.


	11. Race against Time

Elrond watched as Glorfindel took care of the warriors that entered the camp and listened as Othon relayed that they had won. After that he turned to Elladan. His son was pale and he was sitting with his eyes closed clearly exhausted. He had hoped he would never see such wounds on either of his sons' bodies, valar knew that he had already seen it too many times.

He reached out and touched Elladan's cheek and watched as he opened his eyes. Elrond handed him the tea and said, "Drink. It will take the edge off the pain while I tend to your wounds."

Elladan slowly started sipping the tea as Elrond once again turned to his injuries. He cleaned to cuts on his back with athelas water and checked if all his broken ribs were in place. He then saw some bruising around Elladan's shoulder and noticed that Elladan was holding the mug with his other hand.

"What happened to your shoulder?" Elrond asked as he gently prodded the wound.

"They dislocated it." Elladan answered tiredly, "Elrohir fixed it."

Elrond nodded and confirmed that Elrohir had relocated it correctly then he started wounding bandages around Elladan's shoulder and torso so all his wounds were covered.

When Elladan was almost completely covered in white Glorfindel came over to them with a bag and a bedroll in his arms. He quickly placed the bedroll on the ground and then took a tunic and some lembas out of the bag.

"Anything I can offer?" He asked Elladan with a smile.

Elladan returned the smile tiredly and said, "Hello Glorfindel. You have exactly what I need."

Glorfindel handed Elladan the tunic first and watched as Elrond gently helped his son into the loose fitting light blue tunic. Then he broke off a piece of the bread and handed it to him. Elladan ate carefully as if he was nauseous, but it seemed to do him good.

While he did this Glorfindel told Elrond, "They defeated the orcs with no fatalities and only few injuries. The healers are currently looking after the injured and I have sent some elves to the clearing so they can burn the orcs. Moreover I have sent two of them to Mirkwood to relay what has happened and that King Thranduil is safe. Apparently a letter of ransom had been sent to them. Thranduil is coming with us back to Rivendell so he can get Legolas."

Elrond nodded and smiled, "Thank you for taking care of it."

"Don't think about it." Glorfindel said shaking his head slightly. He then looked down at Elrohir. "What about Elrohir?"

Elrond's expression grew pained and Elladan jerked his attention to them. "It is uncertain how long he can stay alive before he receives the antidote. We will have to get him to Rivendell as soon as possible so I can find the cure. I would have liked to wait until the morning to ride, but time is against us. We will leave in a couple of hours so I can tend to his other wounds."

Glorfindel nodded and asked, "Who will be leaving with us?"

Elrond smiled when he heard that his friend would accompany him, but before he could answer Elladan said, "Don't even dare think about leaving me here."

Elrond sighed; he knew that that was going to happen. "You need rest Elladan you aren't ready for such a strenuous journey."

"No!" Elladan growled, "I am coming with you no matter what you say about strenuous journeys! You will have to tie me up to leave me here."

Elrond turned to his son and said, "Elladan your body has endured much over the week. It cannot handle this."

"Do you need me to show you the facts?" Elladan shouted and stood up, "Elrohir is dying!"

The camp had fallen silent as they watched the exchange.

Elrond hurriedly stood up and meant to grab Elladan's arm afraid that he would collapse, but Elladan slapped his hand away.

"Elrohir is going to die, it could be tomorrow it could be in two days, but if you separate us his time will lessen. His bond with me is wide open and supporting him with both energy and healing. Who is to say that he won't stop breathing the second you bring him far enough away from me? You cannot ask me to stay here Ada." Elladan said pained, "I will follow you in everything but not in this. If you do this I will never forgive you."

"You are not strong enough to support him as well Elladan." Elrond said, "You barely have enough energy to sustain yourself. If you continue this then both of you will die."

Elladan's expression pained and he whispered, "You know just as well as I that the same thing will happen if Elrohir dies. You cannot cut me away from him Ada. I won't let you…"

Elrond closed his eyes painfully and breathed deeply. He had suspected that it would be like that, but to hear it coming from his own son's mouth confirmed his fears and he suddenly had both his sons' lives weighing down on his shoulders.

"All right…" Elrond muttered wearily. "But you will be riding with Glorfindel and you will sleep until we leave."

Elladan's relief that he didn't have to disobey his father was evident. "Thank you." He said and would have hugged his father if Elrond hadn't just waved him towards the bedroll. Elladan swallowed thickly knowing that his father was hurting, but he knew that there was no other way. He lie down on the bedroll and promptly fell asleep.

Elrond seemed to be heavier and clumsier as he once again sat down beside Elrohir and looked at Glorfindel. "Will you help me?" He asked.

Glorfindel nodded and together they started taking care of Elrohir's many injuries, which they found were just as bad as Elladan's and then there was the poison on top of that.

O

First when everything was packed and the horses were ready Elrond bent down to shake Elladan awake. Elladan was awake instantly as if he had only been sleeping halfway for fear of them leaving without him.

There were an additional two warriors coming with them as well and Thranduil wanting to be with his son as quickly as possible. The other elves would follow the next day at a slower rate.

Elrohir hadn't woken up as they had moved him onto the horse and it silently frightened all of them. Elrond pulled his son closer to him and watched as Glorfindel helped Elladan onto his horse before mounting behind him.

Without having any time to lose the company quickly set out.

O

With only the most necessary rest it took the company only two days to reach Rivendell. Over the course Elrohir's condition had done nothing but spiral downwards. At the very moment he was only breathing faintly and extremely laboriously. Elladan had also weakened during the fast pace and giving his strength to Elrohir. Elrohir was currently unconscious and Elladan was steadily nearing the same thing.

As soon as their horses crashed into the courtyard Elrond hurried into the house carrying Elrohir and Glorfindel was not far behind supporting Elladan. They came past many startled elves on the way and finally almost bumped into Erestor. He took one look at the situation and then walked before them opening doors until they reached the healing ward.

The healers in the room looked up startled when they came crashing into the room. Elrond quickly placed Elrohir on one of the beds and turned to his most trusted healer barking, "Stabilize him!" then he ran out of the room again towards the library.

Glorfindel quickly told the healers what Elrohir's symptoms were and they quickly began giving him herbs to help his condition.

Glorfindel helped Elladan sit down in the bed beside Elrohir's and asked, "Are you all right?"

Elladan stared at him weakly wondering why he was even asking that question. He had nearly drained himself while ensuring that Elrohir would live. Right now the thing he needed was sleep and lots of it, but he couldn't bring himself to leave Elrohir.

Another healer came over to them and after receiving a quick assessment from Glorfindel found some miruvor to strengthen Elladan after Elladan's refusal to sleep.

Elrond came back into the room carrying several books on poisons. He set them down on the table and moved over to Elrohir's bedside relieved that the healers had managed to make his breathing a bit steadier.

He then looked to Elladan and realized instantly that his son wasn't going to sleep. He picked up the books again and instead dumped them on the bed Elladan was sitting on. Then he placed his hands on either side of Elladan's face and leaned closer so his forehead was resting against Elladan's. Slowly Elrond started transferring some of his own energy to his son.

When he finished his looked Elladan in the eyes and said, "We do this together."

Elladan nodded and they started looking through the books in search of any poisons that would cause the symptoms Elrohir was suffering. Glorfindel and the healers who weren't watching Elrohir helped them.

O

Thranduil contemplated whether or not he should follow them into the house, but he knew that he would only be in their way and the father inside him was already desperate to find his son. He let the two elves that had accompanied them take care of the horses as he wandered into the house.

The house was in slight disarray as what had happen to its lords began circulating and invoking worry and sadness. Thranduil quickly walked up to one of the servants.

"Do you know where my son is?" Thranduil asked and then realized how angry he had sounded when the elf maiden shrieked slightly. He asked again calmer.

"I… I will lead you to him my King." The maiden said and started walking through the corridors. Thranduil followed her briskly.

The servant left him at the door to the kitchen and Thranduil walked quickly inside. Immediately his eyes were drawn to the small figure of his son sitting at the counter with a plate of food before him. His back was turned to him, but the elf that was currently trying to get Legolas to eat smiled at him.

The elf smiled to Legolas and said, "Look behind you my Prince."

Legolas turned around slowly and Thranduil saw that his son a red trimmed eyes probably from crying, but surprise lit up on Legolas' face when he saw his father.

"Ada!" Legolas choked and ran from the chair and into Thranduil's waiting arms. Tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Thranduil hugged his son tightly and lifted him into his arms. Legolas tightened his small arms around Thranduil's neck and Thranduil felt his son's tears begin to wet his tunic.

"Hello my little Greenleaf." Thranduil whispered and kissed his hair. He then asked the elf, "Which room has he been staying in?"

"The room you usually have when you visit Rivendell my King." The elf said with an inclination of his head. "Shall I have some food sent there?"

Thranduil nodded and quickly headed out of the kitchen and down the halls. His memory led him straight to the room. It was large with an adjoined bathroom and lounge. Light was allowed to enter freely from the open balconies and some leaves had found their way into the room. Most of the furniture was carved out of silver-white wood and high candleholders were placed throughout the rooms.

Thranduil gently made to put Legolas down on the soft white linen of the bed, but Legolas arms only tightened around his neck. Thranduil sat down so both of them were sitting on the bed.

"Will you look at me little Greenleaf?" Thranduil asked gently.

After some moments Legolas' lifted his head from Thranduil's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. Thranduil smiled and gently wiped the tears off his son's cheeks. It didn't work and more tears just started pooling out of Legolas' eyes.

"I thought I would never see you again…" Legolas sobbed. "I thought you'd left me all alone."

"Shh…" Thranduil breathed and hugged his son tightly, "I am here now. I won't ever leave you alone."

They sat there for some time in each other's arms until Legolas drew back and asked, "What about Dan and Ro?"

Thranduil arched his eyebrow slightly at what his son called the twins, but he didn't scold him. There would be another time for that. "Elladan and Elrohir are back as well. They are currently in the healing ward." Thranduil answered.

Legolas' innocent blue eyes widened and he asked, "Will they be all right?"

Thranduil's eyes saddened, "I know not Greenleaf, but they are in the best care they can get."

Legolas nodded and rubbed the tears away from his cheeks. He frowned when he noticed his fathers disheveled appearance. It wasn't something he was used to seeing. "You're dirty." Legolas commented.

Thranduil smiled to his son and asked, "How about the two of us take a bath then?"

When Legolas nodded Thranduil walked into the bathroom and turned on the water to fill the large tub. He then walked into the room again in search of some fresh clothes. He noticed the saddlebag he had brought with him to Rivendell laying beside the bed and found some clothes inside it, a set for himself and one for Legolas. Apparently it had survived the attack.

Thranduil then turned to Legolas once more, lifted him into his arms and carried him into the bathroom. Quickly they were undressed and sitting in the warm water. Thranduil gently helped Legolas wash his hair before washing his own. It felt well being clean after so many days. Now that he was sitting down Thranduil realized that he was exhausted. He hadn't gotten much sleep during the ordeal and then the journey home had also been exhausting and restless.

When both of them were clean they climbed out on the tub and Thranduil watched the next minutes with a smile on his face as Legolas struggled to dry himself with the huge towel he was handling.

"Do you need some help?" Thranduil asked.

Legolas shook his head stubbornly. Thranduil let Legolas do it by himself and started to dress. After some time Legolas was dry and dressed. He smiled hugely as Thranduil ruffled his hair.

They walked into the lounge and found that as they had been bathing food had been brought to their rooms and was now standing on the table. They sat down on the couch and ate.

As darkness started to fall outside Thranduil led Legolas to the bed and laid him down on it. He lay down beside him and watched lovingly as Legolas' eyes gradually glazed over in sleep. He kissed Legolas' brow and smoothed his hair away from his face.

He stayed for some time watching his son, but then got to his feet and walked out of the room. He was surprised to find that there was a guard standing outside his door. The guard saluted and straightened up when Thranduil left the room.

"I am going to the healing ward." Thranduil said, "If Legolas wakes then tell him that I will be back."

The guard inclined his head and said, "I will King Thranduil."

Thranduil nodded and walked down the corridors. There was not much noise in the house and only light from the stars and moon and candles hanging in the halls lit up the path.


	12. A Family's Collapse

When he got closer to the healing ward there was a little more noise and Thranduil heard some talking softly to each other and elves moving around inside. There was also light streaming out from under the door.

Thranduil opened the door gently and walked into the room. The air smelled of healing herbs and a fire had been lit in the fireplace, leaving the room warm. Elrohir was lying in one of the beds still unconscious, his complexion was almost grey except for his fever-flushed cheeks and his lips had a bluish tingle showing that he was slowly strangling. Elrohir was still breathing, but it was incredibly strained, nothing more than gasps.

An elf sat beside him, presumably a healer, and held his hands on Elrohir's wrist to feel his pulse and over his lungs to monitor his breathing ready to call out if any should fail.

Elladan was paler than he had been earlier and he was sitting on another bed leaning against the headboard. His eyes were closed and a book still open lay on his lap. Elladan's eyes slowly opened to look at him when he entered the room. The twin seemed absolutely drained.

Elrond was sitting by the table with two piles of books and one opened before him. He was quickly scanning through the book, as other healers in the room seemed to be doing. When Thranduil entered Elrond looked up and beaconed him further into the room.

"How is Legolas?" Elrond asked softly.

"He is asleep." Thranduil said, "What about Elrohir?"

Elrond's eyes darted over to his son and a sigh left his lips, "He is hanging on. We're searching for some kind of antidote, but have not been successful yet."

Glorfindel was also sitting at the same table as Elrond and he now closed the book he had been looking through and placed it in one pile while taking another from the other pile.

"Do you need help?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond smiled, but shook his head, "Thank you, but I think we have all the hands we need. You look tired. Take my advice and get some rest. I don't think you should leave Legolas alone."

Thranduil was just about to answer when a loud crash sounded through the room. All inhabitants jerked their heads in that direction and saw that Elladan had collapsed. Falling from the bed and onto the floor. Elrond was by his side in an instant pouring energy into him.

Suddenly though another cry filled the room from the elf sitting beside Elrohir, "My lord he stopped breathing!"

"Well then make him start breathing!" Elrond exclaimed and once again poured energy into Elladan. He had known that Elrohir was only alive because Elladan had been supporting and now that that support was gone Elrohir was crashing. This meant that to save Elrohir he had to wake Elladan.

Several healers had rushed to Elrohir's bed and were currently trying to make him draw breath, but Elrond focused on Elladan.

He lifted him son back onto the bed and then shook him, "Wake up Elladan!" Elrond said, "If you don't wake up then Elrohir is going to die!"

Elladan's brows furrowed slightly together but it was not enough. Elrond ground his teeth together before slapping Elladan hardly over the cheek. Soon Elladan's eyes fluttered open and a second later Elrohir gasped from the other bed.

Elrond staggered in relief and took hold of the bed to support himself. He wearily held his hand to his forehead. The energy he was giving Elladan was slowly beginning to leave its mark on him. Elrond was tired and pale, but still nowhere near the conditions of his sons.

"Ouch…" Elladan muttered.

"Sorry." Elrond apologized smiling sheepishly.

Elladan sat up slowly groaning softly and then said, "Don't worry about it, you hit like a girl."

Elrond gave an ungraceful snort at the comment and swiped Elladan over the head softly. He then drew Elladan into a tight hug. "If you ever feel faint again then tell me before you collapse." Elladan nodded against his shoulder.

A new sense of urgency filled the room and the elves quickly began looking through the books of poisons again. Elladan gave up on being able to concentrate and handed his book to one of the other elves. That way he could focus only on stayed awake and keeping Elrohir alive.

Elrond walked over to Thranduil and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Get some rest."

Thranduil nodded and walked out of the healing ward. He walked through the corridors until he came to his own room. The door was ajar and light streamed out from the inside. The guard was no longer standing by the door, but Thranduil heard his voice from inside the room as well as Legolas' crying.

He stepped inside hurriedly to find the guard standing there looking quite uncomfortable while Legolas was standing before him crying softly whilst obviously trying to get past.

Both of them looked up as Thranduil entered the room. Legolas ran from where he was and threw himself into his father's arms and the guard looked relieved when Thranduil signaled for him to leave.

Then Thranduil walked over to the bed while extinguishing some of the lights. He lay down with Legolas still in his arms so they were lying side by side. Legolas was still crying so Thranduil held him close while apologizing for leaving him.

Gradually both elves fell asleep in each other's arms having exhausted themselves.

O

"I found it!" Glorfindel suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone in the room jerked their heads towards him and Elrond hurried over to read the descriptions. A smile lit up on his face when he saw that Glorfindel was right. It was the poison from a very rare flower, which only grew to the south. He quickly looked over to Elladan and saw that his son was also smiling wearily.

Outside the sun was rising and the first rays of sun were making their way into the room. Elrond read the list of ingredients quickly and then took the book with him into the herb garden to collect all he needed for the antidote. One of the healers helped him and they ran from one place to another quickly gathering what they needed. Elrohir was still barely hanging on and they couldn't afford to waste any more time. Even with Elladan's support Elrohir had already stopped breathing twice that night. Both times they had managed to make him start again.

Elrond and the healer ran into the ward again when they had everything they needed and started preparing the antidote just as it was described in the book. Elrond furrowed his eyebrows in concentration over the complex preparation, but after some minutes he had the steaming antidote poured into a mug. It was a kind of dark green tea.

Elrond walked over to Elrohir and gently started feeding him the tea. It was a slow process but after some time he managed to make Elrohir drink all of it.

They waited for some minutes all of them staring at Elrohir, but there seemed to be no change in his condition.

"What now?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond sighed and sat down in one of the chairs, "Now we wait. It needs more time to work. You can leave and get some rest if you want." No one left.

Elrond looked at Elladan and saw that the twin was watching his brother through half lidded eyes and his breathing was slightly faint. Elladan hadn't moved for the past three hours and his complexion had only gone paler. He stood up and walked over to the bed. He sat down on the bed and gently pulled Elladan into his arms so he was leaning against his chest instead of the headboard. They watched Elrohir together.

The healer sitting by Elrohir continued to monitor his pulse and breathing while sometimes rewetting the cloth that laid upon his forehead.

A couple of hours went by before something happened. Suddenly the healer that was monitoring Elrohir exclaimed simultaneously with the room going quiet, "My Lord he has stopped breathing!"

Elrond felt as if all the air was driven out of him with the comment and Elladan tensed in his arms. Elrond didn't seem to have the energy to scramble out of the bed and over to his son after that, so he stared in mounting horror as the other healers started moving towards his son. It seemed as though everything was going immensely slow.

Just as the healers were about to reach Elrohir and Elrond had finally pulled himself together to get out of the bed. Elrohir's eyes flew open and a strangled gasp filled the room. Elrohir flipped over quickly so his head was positioned over the edge of the bed.

Elrond ran from the bed and over to his son. He kneeled before Elrohir and grabbed his shoulder so he wouldn't fall out of the bed. Elrohir's eyes were closed tightly as he coughed and gasped.

Slowly Elrohir's gasping subsided as he began breathing deeply and steadily. Elrond's eyes widened with surprise and happiness when he found out that Elrohir's airways were clearing and he was once again allowed to breathe.

Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at him, but he seemed slightly disorientated and only a few seconds went by before Elrohir's body slumped down as he lost consciousness once more.

Elrond flipped his son over again and stared for a few minutes ensuring that Elrohir's breathing had indeed improved. He didn't feel the tears as they slowly started rolling down his cheeks. His relief was so great that he felt like laughing. He turned smiling to Elladan and saw that the twin had tears streaming down his cheeks as well. He quickly embraced Elladan and whispered, "He's going to live."

Elladan nodded against his shoulder, but then he went limp inside his arms. Elrond drew back and quickly laid Elladan down on the bed while checking his vitals. When there was nothing out of the ordinary Elrond kissed Elladan's brow and pulled the covers up over him.

He wiped the tears off his cheeks and then turned with a smile to all the others in the room. "Thank you." He said sincerely.

Glorfindel and Elrond looked at each other. They had once again managed to keep the twins alive. A smile found its way onto both of their lips, but Glorfindel's eyes also showed slight worry. He had noticed how pale Elrond was and the time it had taken him to get from the bed to Elrohir. It Elrond had been in normal condition he would have been there immediately.

Glorfindel stood up and guided Elrond down to sit on a third bed. Elrond looked exhausted.

"Get some rest Elrond." Glorfindel said.

Elrond looked towards Elrohir and was about to protest, but Glorfindel said, "You're exhausted and hardly well enough to look after Elrohir. We'll watch him while you sleep." He then gently pushed Elrond down to lie on the bed.

Only some minutes went by before Elrond's eyes closed bearing witness to his tiredness.

"You should rest as well Glorfindel." The head healer said, "I will take the first watch."

Glorfindel nodded and he and the other healers left the room to sleep.

O

A day passed before Elrond opened his eyes once more. He looked around the room blearily and saw that both Elladan and Elrohir were still unconscious on the beds beside his. Glorfindel was sitting in the chair between Elrohir and Elladan's beds reading a book.

When Elrond sat up Glorfindel's eyes quickly left the page and landed on him. A smile appeared on his lips and he walked over to him.

"Good morning." Glorfindel said and sat down beside him.

"Glorfindel…" Elrond said gruffly, "How long have I been asleep? Have any of them improved or woken up?"

Glorfindel shook his head in exasperation and answered, "You've been asleep for a day and rightly so. Neither Elrohir nor Elladan have woken up, but Elladan is started to gain color and Elrohir's breathing is a little lighter."

Elrond looked at his sons to confirm what Glorfindel had just said. Elladan wasn't entirely pale anymore and was now contrasting to Elrohir who still had a sickly color. It seemed that Elladan's energy and healing was now directed to himself and thereby the twins' conditions were no longer dependent on each other's.

Elrond sighed in relief. He had been so close to losing both of them that it scared him. He stood up and went to both Elladan and Elrohir checking them.

"Have their wounds been taken care of?" He asked Glorfindel.

Glorfindel nodded, "It's not even an hour since they were last checked. They're fine, we've got everything under control."

"He's right Elrond." The lead healer said as he walked into the room. "You should go and wash, eat and I am sure it wouldn't harm you to sleep some more."

"What are their conditions?" Elrond asked.

The healer quickly relayed everything about it as Elrond nodded occasionally checking for himself.

"Thank you." Elrond then said, "Will you look after them?"

The healer smiled, "With both eyes."

"I will go wash and eat then. Tell me if anything changes in their conditions." Elrond said moving towards the door, "Glorfindel have Erestor meet me in my office when I am done."

"Of course my Lord." Glorfindel said and set out to find Erestor.


	13. Business and Unpredictable

An hour later all three of them were gathered in Elrond's office. Elrond sat down behind his desk and quickly scanned the papers lying on it while Erestor reported to him everything that had happened the past week while he had been out searching for the twins.

When Erestor had finished his long account Glorfindel said, "So nothing noteworthy except the new trade route to the human village to the south?"

"I would say that the fact about my daughter travelling from Lothlorien after hearing what happened to Elladan and Elrohir from one of Galadriel's visions noteworthy." Elrond said and then turned to Erestor. "Have you already agreed to something about the trade route?"

Erestor shrugged, "They were the ones who thought that it was necessary because more raids were happening on their side. I agreed to their new route, but said that instead of supporting them with money we would send some elves down to help with the planning."

Elrond nodded thoughtfully, "That's fine. How long ago did this letter from Arwen come?"

"A bird brought it here four days ago." Erestor replied. "If I am not wrong then she should be able to arrive in about another four days time."

"Hopefully Elladan and Elrohir will be awake by then." Elrond nodded, "What about Thranduil and Mirkwood?"

"I talked to Thranduil and offered our regrets." Glorfindel said, "He ensures that there will be no grudges over this incident because he was the one who brought the orcs to our borders and that it has affected both our realms so I do not think we will have any issues on that matter."

Elrond seemed relieved, "Good. Thank you for taking care of it. I'm afraid it slipped my mind."

"Don't worry about it." Glorfindel said.

Elrond picked out one of the papers and asked Erestor, "This is the new trade route?"

"Yes." Erestor said. "I've filled out most of it so you only need to sign it."

Elrond looked mildly surprised, "You can't forge my signature yet?"

Glorfindel laughed, but Erestor just answered completely straight-faced, "Of course I can, but isn't that stepping over my boundaries?"

Elrond managed to choke back his laughter and instead dipped his quill in ink and signed the paper. He handed the paper to Erestor and said, "Send it to them when you have a spare moment." Then he turned to Glorfindel, "Has there been any spotting of the warriors' return?"

Glorfindel nodded, "A message from the border arrived not long ago. They spotted the them and say that they are about two days ride away from here."

"I take it you'll find a way to ensure that this never happens again?"

"Of course." Glorfindel nodded, "I have already discussed it with the other guards about how the orcs were even allowed that close to the border without any warning calls. Elladan and Elrohir should never have been alone in the first place when the orcs arrived at their post."

"So we will have to post a post further outside the forest?" Elrond questioned.

"I will evaluate every possibility, but that does seem like the best solution." Glorfindel said.

At that moment someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Elrond said.

The door opened and Thranduil came into the room. When Erestor and Glorfindel saw who it was they quickly stood up from their seats and inclined their heads.

Thranduil ignored them and instead looked at Elrond, "Can we talk?"

Elrond nodded and dismissed Glorfindel and Erestor. When they had left the room he got up from his seat and poured wine into to glasses.

When he handed Thranduil a glass he asked, "How is Legolas."

"He's fine." Thranduil answered after taking a sip of the wine. "He was a bit shaken, but he is coping. You found the cure for Elrohir?"

Elrond nodded and drank some of the wine. "We found it yesterday at dawn. It's working as it should and he's able to breathe almost unhindered now."

"Almost?"

Elrond shrugged, "It managed to leave some damage, but it will heal with time."

"So both of them will live?"

Elrond smiled, "If nothing unforeseen happens then yes, they will live. They will probably be up destroying my realm before the week is out even if I try to keep them in bed."

"A week?"

Elrond shrugged, "They heal quickly. Elladan will probably wake up today, but I don't know about Elrohir, he came far closer to death than I am comfortable with. It could be days before he wakes or one, they are highly unpredictable."

"Elrond can I ask you something." Thranduil asked. Elrond nodded. "About Celebrian?" As soon as Thranduil mentioned her name Elrond's face became guarded and he nodded slower than before. "Something happened that made her leave Middle Earth didn't it? Elladan and Elrohir mentioned something about it, but they wouldn't tell me what."

Elrond eyes were seemingly emotionless, but Thranduil could see pain beneath the cover. "Elladan and Elrohir mentioned her? What was their reaction when you asked?"

Thranduil's brows furrowed together and he answered, "They seemed to get lost in memories and refused to answer, but that was everything."

Elrond nodded and then said, "I will tell you what happened, but I would appreciate it if you didn't talk with the twins about it. The grief hit them hard and they are only just recovering from it."

Elrond poured some more wine into his and Thranduil's glasses and led the king over to the lounge.

He sat for a moment drinking the wine in silence, but then he said, "Celebrian was visiting her parents in Lothlorien. She had left the twins and Arwen with me for the months she was going to be gone. Time at that time wasn't that essential and it didn't make a significant difference at the time if she stayed for a week or six months. Elladan and Elrohir were almost grown up and it wasn't an issue for them, but when Arwen expressed that she missed her I wrote to Celebrian. On the way home over the Misty Mountains her company was waylaid by orcs."

Elrond took a deep breath and then continued. "I had a vision of what had happened and after telling Elladan and Elrohir about it they immediately rode out, but by the time they got there it was already too late. They had broken not only Celebrian's body, but her spirit as well. The two of them were alone and she didn't recognize them for the terror she had endured was great as well as the pain she was in. They lost something of themselves on the way home with her. The journey was long and strenuous."

Elrond stood up and walked over to lean against the opening to the balcony. "I could heal her body, but not her spirit and therefore she sailed to the west because that was the only chance for her to be happy again. All of our children were greatly affected, but the twins could no longer find rest especially Elladan. They rode out for years at a time searching for the group that had done it to her while killing every orc that they met."

"You did not try to stop them?" Thranduil asked.

Elrond smiled ruefully, "It was impossible. They were different then than you have seen them, very different. The only chance of them returning to Rivendell was if they chose it themselves."

"And they did?"

"They were close to death so many times and finally it seemed that the pain of the possibility of losing one another overruled the thirst for revenge and they started to see reason once more. Of course the change happened gradually and it has taken them many years to return to the state you see them in now."

Thranduil looked thoughtful, "Doesn't that make their personalities now fake?"

Elrond looked at him for a moment and then shook his head, "I have asked myself that question many times, but I don't think so. Although they do not often reveal their innermost thoughts, and they are sometimes cheerier than they should be, their eyes still sparkle when they laugh. The twins are selfless, they now what the people around them need and they managed to bring back the Rivendell that had existed before Celebrian's capture. Laughter is once more echoing through the halls, something that none other than the twins could have brought back."

"They have been captured many times." Thranduil noted.

Elrond nodded, "Too many times. I am afraid that it serves to constantly remind them what happened to Celebrian, but they also refuse to break from it after seeing that she did."

"You said that Elladan took it the hardest?"

"Elladan tends to be slightly more hotheaded than Elrohir often getting into fights when he was younger." Elrond smiled. "I think Elrohir's calmness was what brought them out of many dangerous situations over the years and eventually also had a large influence on them returning home."

"I noticed their difference the past week." Thranduil nodded. "I had not seen it before."

Elrond looked thoughtfully at Thranduil's eyes. He had never heard the King speak of his sons in any good manner before, apparently learning their background had changed his perception of them greatly. There were many things behind the twins that helped them move forwards and although not all of those things were good they had made Elladan and Elrohir who they were today.

"No I guess not." Elrond said softly and smiled.

At that moment someone knocked on the door. Elrond's brows furrowed together wondering who it could be. "Come in."

The door opened and a healer stepped into the room. Elrond's expression sharpened and he put down his wine glass while moving closer to him. "Has anything happened?"

"My lord your sons have woken up." The healer said.

Elrond stopped moving and blinked, "Sons? Both of them? Has Elrohir woken up?"

The healer nodded, "Yes my Lord."

Elrond immediately hurried past the healer and into the halls towards the healing ward murmuring, "Elrohir isn't ready to wake up yet. His body shouldn't be ready to wake up after what it has been through. Why are they so unpredictable?"

Thranduil and the healer looked at each other before following Elrond to the ward.

Elrond opened the door and walked into the room. His eyes immediately darted over to the two beds his sons occupied, or had occupied. Elladan had moved from his bed and over to sit on Elrohir's. He was holding his hand while Elrohir seemed to be in quite a large amount of pain. His breathing was strained and occasionally a cough would leave his throat.

Elrond looked over to the other healer in the room and saw that he was already in the process of making a tea that would send Elrohir back into unconsciousness.

"What were you thinking waking up already?" Elrond asked exasperated as he moved over to the bed. Then he turned to Elladan. "And I don't remember giving you permission to leave the bed."

Elrond quickly shooed Elladan over onto his own bed and took his placed beside Elrohir. Elrohir smiled to him and muttered hoarsely, "I hardly had a choice in that matter Ada."

Elrond kissed his brow and said, "I know you didn't. How are you feeling?"

"Like a horse decided to trample all over me." Elrohir winced.

"Lungs working properly?"

Elrohir muttered, "A bit sore, but yes a lot better." Then he coughed once more.

Elrond placed his hand on Elrohir's forehead and felt Elrohir's still warm skin. "You still have a fever, but I guess it's more from the infection than the poison. Consider yourself cured."

Elrohir nodded and closed his eyes wearily. He still felt sick even though he was cured, but he guessed that being whipped and swallowing a dozen mouthfuls of lake water hadn't exactly done anything good for his body either.

"I almost forgot." Thranduil suddenly said. None of them had realized that he had been in the room. Elrohir opened his eyes once more and watched as Thranduil took something out of his pocket. His eyes widened slightly in recognition when he saw that it was their medallions. Thranduil handed Elladan his and thereafter Elrohir.

The twins' hands tightened around them and they looked at each other for some time before once again hanging them around their necks. They were sons of Elrond and no matter what they had told the orcs that would never be different. The medallions bore witness to it.

"Thank you." Elladan said for both of them.

Elrond looked over to the healer and realized that he was finished with the tea. He signaled for the healer to hand it to him and then he helped Elrohir sit up. Elrohir reached for the cup himself, but Elrond just shook his head and held the cup to his son's lips. Elrohir grimaced in pain as he swallowed, but didn't stop until the cup was drained.

Elrond then helped Elrohir to gently lower himself onto the bed again. Elrohir coughed when he was once again lying horizontally. While he waited for the effects to take away Elrohir's pain and help him sleep Elrond looked at Elladan.

Elladan complexion was still pale, but it was improving. The various wounds he had made him move slowly and carefully, but the most evident thing was the still clear exhaustion in his eyes.

Elrond looked back to Elrohir and saw that the pain had left his expression and he was fighting to keep his eyes open. He calmly smoothed Elrohir's hair out of his face and kissed his forehead, "Go to sleep Elrohir don't fight it." Elrohir huffed, but slowly closed his eyes and drifted off the sleep.

When he was deeply asleep Elrond moved over to Elladan and started checking his wounds. He was dismayed to find out that Elladan could only lift the arm, where he had a dislocated shoulder, halfway. He would give it a couple more days to heal before maybe allowing Elladan to use it, so he placed it in a sling much to Elladan's annoyance. Elrond could see that the shoulder was paining him.

When he was done he gently squeezed Elladan's uninjured shoulder and said, "Sleep. You could use some more rest."

When Elladan hesitated Elrond said, "Do you want me to drug you as well?" If Elrond wasn't mistaken he thought he saw a flash of guilt entering Elladan's expression at that comment and he lay down without further protest. Soon he was sleeping once more, but this time with his eyes open.


	14. Celebrian's Lullaby

Elrond stepped out onto he balcony. The sun was setting over the trees in sign that night was about to come and the lighting of the world would pass to the moon. He walked a few steps towards the railing before turning to the two figures sitting on the couch. Elrohir was resting his head on Elladan's shoulder.

Elrond smiled softly to them and said, "I'm certain I told you two specifically to not get out of bed?"

The twins smiled apologetically, but didn't move. They could see that their father wasn't really angry. He shook his head exasperated and then sat down on the chair opposite the couch they were sitting on.

"So, you finally broke my rules and sought comfort under the sky? I thought you would have done this hours ago." Elrond said.

Elladan smiled mischievously and answered, "Who saws this isn't just the first time we've been caught?"

Elrond huffed, but then turned to Elrohir, "You're all right?"

"I am fine Ada." Elrohir smiled gently. "Fever's gone. Wounds are healing. My breathing has further improved and I don't cough as much any more. Can we move back to our own rooms soon?"

"You've only been in the ward for three days." Elrond exclaimed.

"Aye, but Ada those were three incredibly long and boring days." Elrohir complained. He coughed a few times before carrying on. "Besides what is really the difference between the ward and our rooms? There are beds both places. We even have a stash of herbs and bandages if worst comes to worst."

"And it won't because we're already healing and not really in need of anything except the occasional changing of bandages." Elladan said.

Elrond arched his eyebrow and said, "I am still dosing you with pain-relieving tea every morning and there is still chance that you could have a setback."

"We are hardly in need of the tea anymore Ada and if we have a setback I am sure it won't be so serious that we die on the journey from our rooms and back to the ward." Elladan said with a roll of his eyes.

"Maybe you're not in need of it Elladan, but I want Elrohir to continue drinking it." Elrond then shifted his gaze to Elrohir. "The poison they gave you thoroughly wrecked your body Elrohir, I know that it still hurts every time you breathe. It will take a long time before your lungs start working properly again. The fits you've been getting the past nights aren't going to just disappear."

As Elrond said this Elladan's mind began wavering not quite determined if it was a good idea any longer.

"I know Ada." Elrohir sighed, "And I know that it would ease you a great deal if you knew that I was sleeping here where there was always a healer in reach, but the fact remains that these fits could last for a long time. It is still uncertain whether or not they are the result of permanent damage and I will therefore suffer them from now on. But they are not getting better by staying here and it isn't herbs that help me when it happens, but myself willing my lungs to work. I don't want to stay here just because of that and especially not if it continues."

"Are you absolutely certain that you can handle it yourself?" Elrond asked, "I have no desire to walk into your room one morning and discover that you stopped breathing during the night."

"Elladan will almost be in the same room I'm sure he will notice if something happens."

Elrond arched his eyebrow, "That's a large responsibility to place on his shoulders."

"Don't worry he can take it." Elrohir grinned and nudged Elladan with his elbow, "Isn't that what you said elder brother? _'Sleep little brother. Let the grown ups look after you.'_"

Elladan grinned as well, "You can remember that? You were so far gone at that moment that you did even answer back."

"I am still evaluating my response."

Elladan looked at Elrohir with mock fear causing Elrohir to laugh.

Elrond sighed and relented, "Fine you can move back to your rooms."

Elladan and Elrohir's grins grew and they stood up and hugged their father, "Thank you Ada." They chorused and began walking inside the ward again followed by Elrond. They picked up their belongings and then moved to the door.

"Did I say you could go now?" Elrond asked.

The twins turned back with a grin on their lips, "No Ada, but we did. Come on."

Elrond rolled his eyes and went after them, but couldn't stop a smile from forming on his lips. Elladan held the door open for Elrohir and bowed.

Elladan held out his arm and said with a different pitch than his normal voice, "Would you allow me to escort you your Majesty."

"Why thank you your Majesty." Elrohir answered likewise and placed his hand on Elladan's arm.

The few elves standing in the hall were watching the twins with a smile on their faces as Elladan and Elrohir started lightly skipping down the hall. After some time Elladan stopped and looked heartbrokenly at Elrohir, "Your Majesty I have failed you!" He exclaimed, "It has been so long since I have been in these halls that I have forgotten the positions of our own rooms."

Elrohir let his head fall down into his hand and muttered despairingly, "What have I done to deserve such a forgetful brother?"

Suddenly Elladan exclaimed, "Look your Majesty! A true prince!"

Elrohir looked up and smiled when he saw that Legolas was peeking at them from his spot halfway hid by the wall. "You're right your Majesty. My Prince would you be so kind as to escort my half-witted brother and I to our rooms?"

Legolas smiled shyly and nodded. He stepped fully into the hall and took Elrohir's hand. Then twins smiled when Legolas guided them seriously and resolutely to their rooms. When they were outside one of them Elrohir ruffled Legolas hair and said, "Thank you Legolas you truly saved us there. I wish I had you as a brother instead of Elladan."

"Hey!" Elladan cuffed Elrohir lightly over the head. He then bent down to whisper into Legolas' ear. "I bet that when we open this door we will find that while we were gone our father has remodeled it to be his own personal closet."

Legolas sniggered and looked at Elrond who had trailed along behind them. Elrond shook his head slightly and placed his finger in front of his lips, which only made Legolas laugh more.

Elrohir opened to door and stepped into the room, followed closely by Elladan and the others. The twins looked around for a while, but then gazed at each other. Nothing had changed since they had been there last.

Their swords, bows and cloak clasps were lying on the table in their lounge. Glorfindel had found the swords and bows at the place they had been attacked and Thranduil had picked up the clasps when they had been rescued. He had left the cloaks because of their sorry states.

Elladan and Elrohir dawdled around the rooms with the door between them wide up making slight adjustments, or making it messier. Elrohir found his flute lying upon his shelf and took it down. After a deep breath he placed it to his mouth and started playing a tune, but he had to break off before long to cough.

He frowned slightly as he put down the flute again. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Elrond and Elladan were standing in the doorway between their rooms eyeing him slightly concerned. Then something tugged his tunic.

When Elrohir saw that it was Legolas he crouched down so he was the same height as Legolas. "What's up Legolas?" He asked with a smile.

Legolas looked slightly nervous, but then he said, "Won't you try again? Ada says that if something that needs done doesn't go right, then you just have to try again."

Elrohir smiled, "Your father is a wise elf. I will heed his words and try again in a few days, but right now there is something else that I want to try." Elrohir gently steered Legolas over to the other side of the room and the white piano placed there. Legolas sat down on the stool before it and Elrohir sat down beside him and placed his fingers on the keys.

Before he started playing Elrohir looked at Elladan and indicated for him to come over. Elladan placed his hand on the other end of the piano and soon the softs notes were filling the room. Elrohir and Elladan played together with great ease after having done it so many times in the past. They didn't even have to practice. They knew what each other were doing and if the piece gradually changed both of them followed the path and ended simultaneously.

Legolas' eyes widened in wonder over the music and none of them except Elrond noticed when the door opened and Thranduil stepped inside. Elrond walked over to him and they watched as Elrohir got Legolas to join by playing a key repeatedly while they played. Elrohir and Elladan changed their tempo after Legolas as he wasn't able to keep a steady one, but it didn't seem as though Legolas noticed as immersed as he was.

After some time Elrohir counted to three for Legolas' sake and they all stopped at the same time. Instantly they heard clapping behind them and looked around surprised to see both Elrond and Thranduil standing there.

Legolas got off his seat and hurried over to his father. "Ada did you see that? I helped them play!" He said enthusiastically.

Thranduil grinned and swooped him up into his arms, "Of course I heard every bit of it. It sounded very good."

"Do you know how to play? Can you teach me?" Legolas asked.

Thranduil shook his head and answered, "Unfortunately not Greenleaf, but I am sure Elladan and Elrohir wouldn't mind teaching you a little when they have the time."

Legolas turned hopeful eyes to the twins and when they nodded, leaped out of his father's arms and hugged them tightly. Both Elladan and Elrohir grimaced when Legolas arms pressed on the still healing wounds on their back, but didn't say anything as they hugged Legolas back. Soon he let go and asked, "Can you teach me now?"

Elladan and Elrohir were about to answer when Elrond said, "I'm afraid not Legolas. I think it's about time for all of you to go to sleep, but maybe tomorrow?"

Legolas turned pleading eyes to the twins for confirmation and when they nodded his smile widened. Then he stood for a moment twisting his hands around before asking hesitantly, "Can you play another one before I go to sleep? Do you know any lullabies?"

The twins looked at each other for a moment before smiling sadly and saying, "Yes we know one, but you need to ask your Ada if it's all right."

"Can I Ada?" Legolas asked. Thranduil nodded and then picked Legolas up so he was sitting with him on his lap.

Elladan sat down on the stool beside his brother and Elrohir leaned his head against Elladan's shoulder. A second after they placed their hands on the keys beautiful and calm tunes filled the room. The twins' fingers danced on the ebony and ivory keys on the piano and the slightly slow-paced song glided through the room.

After listening to it for some time Legolas started to doze off in his father's arms. Thranduil looked down surprised and tightened his arms slightly around Legolas' middle so he wouldn't fall down. His expression was completely serene and it wondered Thranduil because he had never fallen asleep before when he had sung a lullaby …but then again this was on a whole other level.

Thranduil looked at Elrond and saw that the elf was staring into space with a peaceful expression, but there was also a sad smile on his lips. It must have been Celebrian's…

The twins slowly stopped playing and the finishing notes slowly ebbed out and left the room in silence. Elrond walked up to his sons and hugged then gently. "When did you learn that?" He asked.

"Never." Elladan sighed, "We just played from memory."

Elrond nodded and let go of them again. The twins turned around and smiles appeared on the lips when they saw that Legolas was sleeping.

Thranduil slowly stood up and braced the sleeping Legolas against his side. "Thank you." He whispered.

The twins smiled and whispered, "You're welcome. Good night."

When he had gone the twins turned to their father with slightly regretful expressions. "Sorry." Elladan said, "We didn't know if you…"

Elrond quickly shook his head and waved their apology away. "I loved hearing it." Elrond said. "It's a lovely song and it brought forth many happy moments with Celebrian and Arwen and you two. I would like to hear it again sometime."

The twins smiled and hugged their father. When they let go Elrond kissed their brows and said, "I love both of you so much. Thank you for keeping alive… I'm sorry but I just need to know, you haven't changed your minds about staying here after this incident?"

Elladan shook his head, "We're the ones who're sorry for ever giving you the need to confirm this every time we return. We won't leave you Ada, not again. We'll continue on as we have."

Elrond nodded, his relief was evident. He hugged them tightly again apparently forgetting their injuries which wasn't like him. Elladan and Elrohir knew that he needed the reassurance therefore they bore the pain. They heard him mutter under his breath, "Why does this always happen to you…?"

Then with a flash he seemed aware of what he was doing and hurriedly drew back with a slightly shocked expression on his face. Both of them covered his mouth with their hands before he could say anything.

They hugged him once more, shortly but with enough force that it nearly knocked the breath out of him. "We love you Ada." Then they let go again and Elrond was left slightly baffled. "But right now you're acting slightly mental. Come and sit down."

They took his hands and led him to the lounge connected to both their rooms. Elrond followed them silently and let them steer him onto the couch. Elladan gently nudged Elrohir over to it as well and Elrohir lay down so his head was placed in Elrond's lap. Elrond gently began running his hands through Elrohir's hair and they watched as Elladan walked around first starting a fire in the fireplace and then making some tea.

When it was done Elladan handed them all a cup, Elrohir sat up when he was handed his, and then sat down in the couch as well.

"I told Thranduil about Celebrian." Elrond said. Elladan and Elrohir's stormy eyes jerked to him. "You don't have to talk to him about it and just pretend you don't know, but I thought I should tell you that he knows now. I also said to him that he shouldn't talk to you about it, but he could forget and ask questions or mention something. If he does then I want you to know that it is entirely up to yourselves if you answer or not."

The twins nodded and Elrohir asked, "What about you Ada, are you okay?"

Elrond smiled to them and said, "I am your father and I am responsible for our family. If he demands anything then just send him to me and I will answer. I cannot exactly say that I enjoy the subject, but I would rather answer it instead of you two. I have many other memories with your mother than just the last month."

"…Will you tell us one?" Elrohir asked hesitantly.

Elrond smiled and started telling them about her. When his story ended they sat there together drinking tea in comfortable silence watching as the fire slowly died down and turned to embers. The only think that lit up the room other then that was the moon and it was like there was a clash between gold and silver lighting in the room. The wind flew freely inside from the open balcony and several leaves found their way into the room. One touched Elrohir's foot and he picked it up twirling it so fiery redness of it was lit up by both silver and gold.

Slowly he brought the leaf up to his mouth and breathed gently on it. Then he got to his feet and walked out onto the balcony. He stood silent for a moment and then released the leaf watching as the wind picked it up and brought it back into the wild where it belonged. Then he turned around and Elladan and Elrond saw the exhaustion in his eyes.

"I am going to sleep." Elrohir said and coughed once.

Elrond's brows furrowed together in worry, "Is something wrong Elrohir?"

Elrohir smiled at them and shook his head, "No, I am just tired. More has happened these last few hours than it did in the three days in the ward. I think that says something about how uneventful it is. You don't mind do you, me going to sleep?"

Elladan rolled his eyes, but smiled, "What's there to mind? Go, shoo."

"I think this shows just how much you love me." Elrohir said with mock hurt, "If you wake up to find me choking you'll probably just leave me."

Elladan smiled softly and got up. He walked up to Elrohir and placed his palms on either side of Elrohir's face. "If anything happens I will be there immediately to help. Try not to let it worry you when you fall asleep."

Elrohir nodded and looked lovingly at his twin. "We do this together?"

Elladan's smile grew, "We always do, no matter what. Now go, shoo."

On the way to his room Elrohir went to the couch and kissed his father on the cheek. "Good night." They said and then Elrohir went through the door and into his own room. Elladan and Elrond could hear him walking around and getting ready for bed, but it wasn't long until those movements stopped.

After some time Elladan murmured, "He's asleep."


	15. Can't Help It

"What about you? You're not tired?" Elrond asked.

"Not as tired as Ro was." Elladan answered, "I was up and about yesterday as well so I guess I'm in training or something like that. …He is more tired. I guess everything just takes a bit more effort from him now than they did earlier."

Elrond nodded, "If you worsen breathing, you worsen movement and so on, but I think that Elrohir can train himself up again after the initial damage has healed. Right now it would only serve to make it worse and pain him."

"So you think eventually the fits at night will stop when he trains his lungs?" Elladan asked.

Elrond grimaced slightly, "I don't know. The poison was in his system for too long, no one would have survived that long and neither would he if you hadn't been there. The fits happen when he is at his deepest sleep and his mind is left totally unguarded. Before breathing just happened naturally, but now when he lets his guard down completely then he stops. I think maybe it will go away or lesson, but I don't know. Maybe he will learn to keep his mind slightly guarded even in the deepest sleep or maybe he just stops allowing himself to enter it."

"So wait and see?" Elladan questioned.

Elrond nodded and then stood up. "You should head to bed as well Elladan."

"Wait I have one more question." Elladan said, "If it happens tonight then I will most likely be alone with him. What is the best thing for me to do to help him?"

"Essentially you can't do anything, but if he begins to panic then calm him." Elrond said, "Can you handle it?"

Elladan nodded with a huff and stood up as well. He hugged his father and bid him a good night before both of them headed off to bed.

O

Elladan woke up startled hearing coughing from his brother's room. He lay for a moment before his mind registered what was going on and then he bolted out of bed and into Elrohir's room.

Elrohir was sitting up in the bed slightly hunched over coughing. Elladan jumped up behind him and pulled him calmly against his chest. He noticed that there were no intakes of air between his coughs and thereby that he had not regained function in his lungs.

"Take a breath Ro." Elladan said calmly. "Come on just a little breath. Relax, open and will your lungs to breathe."

Finally it seemed as though Elrohir made a small gasp and slowly Elladan worked upwards helping Elrohir gradually regain his breathing. When Elrohir had matched his brother's regular pattern he turned around to look at Elladan. Elladan saw that there was sweat running down the side of his face and Elrohir seemed drained.

Slowly he lowered them both down so they were lying on the bed and caressed Elrohir's cheek lightly. Elrohir closed his eyes wearily and moved closer to Elladan. "Thank you." He whispered hoarsely.

"You're welcome." Elladan whispered back and kissed his forehead. "Are you all right?"

"It felt like I was drowning again…" Elrohir muttered.

"…You know, I didn't know what they were doing to you at that time. I just felt your torrent of emotions and I got really scared because slowly they began to dim and lesson in tact with you energy." Elladan said softly.

"It was scary." Elrohir agreed.

Elladan placed his hands on either side of Elrohir's cheeks, making Elrohir open his eyes, and said, "And so is this. This is frightening; waking up in the middle of the night without being able to breathe is frightening. You have every right to feel that way Elrohir."

"I don't deny that it is, neither do I deny that being drugged and not knowing if I was going to wake up and you would be dead and there was something I could have done." Elrohir then said gently. Elrohir wished he could just pretend that it didn't happen and not speak about it, but it was something they needed to discuss. Immediately guilt passed into Elladan's expression.

"I didn't want you to see me get hurt Elrohir, I knew how much it hurt to watch." Elladan said with a lowered gaze.

Elrohir put his hand under Elladan's chin and lifted his head so he would look him in the eyes. "We are two here Elladan and what you did left me with no choice of my own. Elladan if Thranduil hadn't managed to shake me awake then you would have bled to death. Thranduil has no medical knowledge and you placed your life on his shoulders even though there was nothing he could do. …When I realized what was happening I was so scared because I didn't know if that could have been the last moment I saw you alive and that thought was worse than it would have been seeing you get hurt."

"I know." Elladan said slightly choked, "I know. I'm sorry Elrohir. I thought what I was doing would spare you, but it seems I only made it worse."

"I know how sorry you are Elladan." Elrohir said and placed his hand on Elladan's heart. "I can feel it and I forgive you because you survived and no harm came from it, but Elladan those moments when we're alone or captured by orcs or hurt or dying or fighting, it's those moments that I need to know that I can trust you no matter what. I trusted you blindly when you handed me that glass and drank it without any suspicions. After this that blind trust is going to change, not because I want it to, if I had a choice then that trust has not changed, but it has and from now on my mind will automatically question everything you give me."

He looked into Elladan's guilt-ridden eyes and hugged him, "I am not saying this to make you guilty Elladan." He whispered, "I'm saying this because my second-guessing may hurt you in the future and I want you to know that I can't help it and that if I had the full control over my mind I would make it stop immediately, but it don't and I can't."

Elladan nodded and hugged Elrohir as well. Elrohir coughed and Elladan felt as Elrohir's body tensed every time a cough escaped him. When Elrohir didn't stop immediately Elladan got out of bed and found a glass of water. He handed in to Elrohir and after drinking a few mouthfuls his coughing stopped and he placed the glass on the bedside table.

Elladan climbed back into Elrohir's bed and pulled the cover over himself. Elrohir sniggered as he lay down beside him, "How about your own bed?"

Elladan smiled and pulled Elrohir close. "It's too far away."

O

Elrond opened the door once more to find that Elladan and Elrohir were still sleeping. He had come in some hours ago, but decided to just let them sleep. It seemed like Elrohir had had an attack since both of them were sleeping in Elrohir's bed.

This time though he had a tray of food with him so he walked in to wake them. He placed the tray on the bedside table while sitting down beside them. Gently he smoothed their hair away from their faces and kissed their brows. Soon their eyes lost their glace and they smiled at him.

"Good morning Ada." Elrohir murmured.

When he closed his eyes again Elrond puffed him gently and laughed, "You've slept enough. Wake up and eat."

"What time is it?" Elladan asked groggily.

"It's midday." Elrond answered, "And you have a slightly impatient elfling on your doorstep."

Elladan and Elrohir's eyes widened and they sat up, "Legolas is here?"

Elrond shook his head, "Thranduil kidnapped him for the moment, but he will be back sometime." He then placed the tray of food between them saying, "Eat."

After a while of watching them eating Elrond remembered, "Arwen heard about what has happened from one of Galadriel's visions. She sent a message eight days ago that she was on her way to Rivendell so I think we can be expecting her sometime soon."

Elladan and Elrohir had suddenly stopped eating and were now looking at Elrond with an expression of horror. He knew from the moment he saw their faces what they were thinking.

"Arwen is coming here? From Lothlorien?" Elladan asked weakly, "Alone?"

"She has an escort." Elrond said. "I know why it worries you, but I would have known if something was wrong. Do not worry she will arrive safely and unharmed."

Reluctantly Elladan and Elrohir nodded and resumed eating. There was still a certain amount of worry in their expressions that Elrond knew first would be quenched when Arwen arrived.

When they were done eating and Elrond had left, Elladan and Elrohir washed and dressed, each of them re-bandaging the wounds of the other. Luckily all their bandages could be hidden beneath their clothes so there were no outward sign that they had been injured, except their slight paleness. The wounds still hurt and didn't like pressure, but they were healing well and there had been no complications. Both of them had regained full movement in their injured arms, but they still weren't allowed to lift heavy objects.

It was afternoon and both the twins were sitting in the lounge reading when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." Elladan called and lifted his eyes off the page he was reading.

The door opened slowly to reveal Legolas with Thranduil slightly behind him. The twins smiled to them, put their books down and waved them into the room.

"So you finally arrived Legolas?" Elrohir smiled and held out his hand so Legolas could take it.

When Legolas hesitated Thranduil nudged him slightly in the back and Legolas moved to Elrohir. Elrohir smiled gently to Legolas, knowing the he was a nervous elfling and not really used to being with other elves. With Legolas, the trick was to first make him comfortable and then the joyous and happy elfling would suddenly some forward.

"Sorry." Legolas said looking slightly mute. "Will you still teach me?"

Elrohir's smile brightened and he stood up. "Of course I will." And then he moved towards his room with Legolas still trailing behind him.

Elladan studied Thranduil as he watched Legolas go into Elrohir's room. A second later some notes were played on the piano and both of them heard Legolas laugh delighted. Elrohir started explaining some of the basic things to him.

"Do you want to come in and watch?" Elladan asked Thranduil. "I'm sure Legolas will be thrilled."

Thranduil started slightly. He took and moment to compose himself before saying, "Yes I guess I have nothing better to do."

Elladan walked behind Thranduil trying to suppress the grin on his lips. He had seen in the king's eyes before he had asked him, that the king wanted to come in and listen to his son. Legolas had been laughing heartily and after what had happened his laughter had been even sparser than before.

Thranduil and him sat down in two of Elrohir's chairs and watched as Elrohir slowly taught Legolas some basics and even an easy song. Legolas' eyes were lit up and there was a healthy flush to his cheeks as well as a smile on his lips. He constantly looked to Elrohir for approval when he did something and Elrohir praised him highly. Soon Legolas was playing a children's song.

"Have you visited the families of the elves that were felled in Mirkwood King Thranduil?" Elladan asked softly without taking his eyes off Elrohir and Legolas.

"Yes." Thranduil answered, "I visited them while both of you were still in the healing ward. …I am surprised you were let out so soon."

"We argued well for our case." Elladan sniggered.

Legolas played the song once more this time slightly better and he looked up smiling to his father. There was light shining in his light blue eyes. Legolas' attention was soon given back to the piano and Elrohir.

Elladan looked into Thranduil's eyes and saw the love and pride he had for his son. His eyes were firmly glued to Legolas' form and smile, and he was clearly listening to every small tune that left the piano.

When Thranduil caught him staring at him Elladan just smiled apologetically and returned his gaze to Elrohir. He could see Elrohir's tiredness in his eyes and in the slight way his shoulder's stooped. He had fallen asleep straight after the attack after having been woken in the middle of the night, but he didn't know if Elrohir had. At first he hadn't even considered it, but he had noticed throughout the day that Elrohir was more tired than normal. Perhaps he had lain awake thinking, perhaps it had happened again without him noticing, he didn't know, but he would ask Elrohir about it as soon as he got the chance.

When Elrohir began to yawn and sometimes when he played a song on the piano his fingers would miss a note. Elladan didn't think any of the other's had noticed, but he knew that piano well and heard Elrohir's usually nonexistent mistakes. He stood up from his chair and walked over to the piano. Elrohir looked up when he placed his hand on his shoulder.

Elladan looked deeply into Elrohir's eyes before shifting his gaze to Legolas and giving him a smile. "How about I teach you something Legolas?"

Legolas nodded absentmindedly while trying to play the song. Elrohir smiled gently as he watched what Legolas was playing. When he was done Elrohir ruffled his hair and said, "Great job! Now see if you can handle my obstinate brother. He can be quite a handful sometimes." Elrohir ended with a laugh.

"I am not." Elladan snorted and batted Elrohir on the back of the head. He then drew him to the side and whispered so Thranduil and Legolas wouldn't hear it, "You didn't sleep last night? Why didn't you wake me?"

Elrohir smiled and brushed some stray locks back behind Elladan's ear and continued in an equally hushed voice. "I had woken you in the middle of the night and you seemed tired. I thought it was better for just one of us to be tired today instead of two. Besides, I did fall asleep eventually."

"Before or after dawn?" Elladan snorted.

Elrohir just smiled, "After."

"Exactly!" Elladan exclaimed in normal volume with a slight accent, "That's why you need sleep. Sleep, sleep for the weary!" He placed his hands on Elrohir's shoulders and led him towards the door.

"Elladan this really isn't necessary." Elrohir protested and tried to turn around, but Elladan just pushed him on. He didn't stop until Elrohir was in Elladan's room and then he shut the door and shouted, "I'll wake you in an hour!" And then he stepped back into Elrohir's.

Thranduil was eyeing him questionably with an arched eyebrow, but Elladan just smiled and shrugged. He sat down beside Legolas who looked cautiously at him.

"Was Ro tired?" Legolas asked.

Elladan smiled and answered, "Yes Ro was very tired. So while he sleeps how about I learn you something you can show him when he wakes up?"

Legolas nodded enthusiastically and Elladan began teaching him another song. An hour quickly passed with the young elfling and right now Elladan was standing beside the door leading into his own room, where Elrohir was currently sleeping, and watching as Legolas tried to teach the king what he had just learned. After making huge eyes to Thranduil Legolas had managed to move the king from his chair to the piano.

When he looked behind Thranduil's mask, he could tell that the king was enjoying being with his son. Legolas' happiness had been vibrant since he had stepped into the room and sat down behind the piano. He was now eager to show his father what he had learned, relishing the fact that he knew something Thranduil didn't.

Elladan's lips were curved into a smile as he watched the two, but it was wiped off his face when he heard a cough and a gasp come from his bedroom. Thranduil looked up sharply as well, but Legolas seemed to be distracted.

Elladan quickly shot into his room closing the door behind him so Thranduil and Legolas hopefully wouldn't enter, he wasn't sure Elrohir wanted them to see him like this.


	16. The Ritual

Instead of hurrying over to Elrohir when he walked into the room he stayed where he was after seeing Elrohir's sharp shake of the head. So he watched as Elrohir this time didn't cough as much as he had the night before, but instead looked concentrated for a moment and then took a small breath followed by another. Elrohir's eyes were closed as he slowly worked his way up to breathing normally once more. When that happened Elrohir opened his eyes and looked at him. After a moment a triumphant smile found its way to Elrohir's lips. Elladan found himself smiling as well.

Elladan stepped away from the door and over to his brother. Elrohir was slightly shaky, but nothing more than that. He gently tucked Elrohir's hair back behind his ear and asked, "Did you sleep well?"

Elrohir nodded and answered, "So deeply I feel as though I have just laid down, but I guess that was the reason for the fit as well although I had not considered that it would come after just sleeping a short time. I must have been more tired than I realized."

"You controlled it this time." Elladan smiled, "I comforts me to know you can regain your breathing by yourself if necessary."

Elrohir grimaced slightly and said, "The attack wasn't as large as the others have been, but I guess that it is a start."

"Aye." Elladan agreed, "We shall see next time, but now I think there is someone who would love to show you what he had learned."

A smile once again appeared on Elrohir's lips when he thought of Legolas. He slung his legs over the edge and stood up. Before walking to the door though, he poured a glass of water and drank it. Then he bent down and picked his outer tunic up from the floor, he had taken it off before he went to bed. Grimacing slightly he pulled it on and fastened it. He had pulled his wounds slightly doing it.

Then he and Elladan walked into Elrohir's room once more. Elrohir's smile only grew when he saw both Legolas and Thranduil sitting by the piano. He noticed immediately the searching look the king gaze him and looked deeply into Thranduil's eyes to show him that he was fine.

Legolas smiled when he saw him and exclaimed, "Ro!" And then he ran from the piano to hug Elrohir. Elrohir hugged him back for a second before Legolas was pulling him toward the piano telling him about everything Elladan had taught him.

"Let us hear then." Elrohir said when Legolas had taken a seat and placed his hand on the keys.

Legolas started playing, but around the middle he pressed the wrong key and abruptly stopped. Legolas was looking down with slightly wide eyes and a trembling lip.

Elrohir kneeled down beside him and placed his hand under Legolas' chin to raise his head. Legolas looked at him and Elrohir smiled gently. "What did your Ada tell you to do when something didn't go right?"

Legolas' lip stopped trembling and he glanced at his father before looking back at Elrohir. "Try again?"

Elrohir nodded and said, "That's exactly right Legolas. Now has your fingers suffered any harm from you previous slip?" Elrohir examined Legolas' hand with mock anxiousness.

Legolas giggled, "No."

Elrohir breathed a sigh of relief and muttered, "Your father would have killed me and don't tell him that I said that."

Legolas nodded secretly looking at his father from the corner of his eye with a grin on his lips.

Elrohir stood up once more and ruffled Legolas' hair, "I deem you ready to play once more."

Elladan then took a step forward and asked, "Do you remember the sequence we practiced?" Legolas nodded. "Then you just need to follow that. I know you can do it Legolas."

Legolas then placed his hand on the keys again. Before he started playing he glanced up at the twins and started when he saw their nod. This time it went smoothly and even though it seemed like a short song Legolas looked as though he had just mastered an incredible piece. Of course both Elladan and Elrohir clapped and kissed his hands making Legolas' cheeks blush slightly, but there was still a smile on his lips proudness in his eyes. The best thing though was the look Thranduil gave his son and the praise. All of it made Legolas' eyes even prouder.

Suddenly though Elladan cleared his throat and asked Elrohir in a serious voice. "Elrohir I think we're forgetting something here…"

Elrohir immediately knew what his twin was up to and his expression turned to mock horror. "No Elladan you wouldn't…" He gasped.

"I'm afraid there is no choice." Elladan sighed. "It has to be done."

"What?" Legolas asked looking slightly anxious.

Elladan and Elrohir stared hauntingly at Legolas and said simultaneously, "The ritual."

"What?" Legolas asked looking slightly frightened now.

Elladan groaned and said, "You see Legolas me and Ro were very energetic when we were young so it was difficult for our teacher to make us sit still for so long by the piano so he made _the ritual_." Elladan put extra pressure on it. "Every time we had learned a knew song he would make us run outside through the front doors, get a leaf each and run back."

Legolas could barely suppress his laughter when Elrohir and Elladan shuddered in remembrance.

Suddenly though Elrohir asked, "Legolas what are you waiting for? You have to complete _the ritual_."

Legolas came laughing to his feet and without another word shot out the door. Apparently he had a lot of energy after sitting there for so long. Elladan and Elrohir grinned as they watched him.

"You do realize you just sent the crown prince of Greenwood out on a could be dangerous mission?" Thranduil asked.

Elladan and Elrohir's grin only widened and Elrohir said, "He could use a good tumble sometimes. He is still just an elfling and I have full confidence that he will be able to run without falling. Me and Elladan took the trip many times when we were his age."

"Who was your teacher?" Thranduil asked.

Just then Elrond stepped into the room with a bewildered look on his face, "I just saw Legolas running like someone was chasing him, what-" Then he saw the twins and he groaned, "Please tell me you didn't."

The twins' smiles only grew until both Thranduil and Elrond were afraid their faces would split in two. "King Thranduil I would like to present our teacher. Good evening Ada." Elladan said.

Thranduil arched his eyebrow, but kept silent. Elrond was silently glaring at the twins. At that moment though Legolas came bursting into the room with his breath slightly shortened and a healthy flush to his cheeks. He smiled and held the leaf up. It was a green leaf, just like his name.

The twins clapped him on the back and grinned. "Welcome to the group." They chorused.

Elrond cleared his throat and thereby directed their attention once more to him. "I've come to tell you, as you have clearly forgot, dinner will be served for us in the dinning room just about now. Thranduil, Legolas will you join us?"

Thranduil stood up from the chair he was currently sitting on and said, "We would be delighted." When he held out his hand Legolas came over to take it.

Elrond led Thranduil and Legolas out of the door with the twins trailing behind them. Before they got to the busy part of Rivendell the twins had allowed the others to get so much in front of them that when they rounded the corner they could no longer see them. Both Elladan and Elrohir sighed and stopped walking. They crouched down with their backs leaning against the wall and then their eyes slid shut.

"Maybe we should have stayed in the healing ward a little longer." Elladan mumbled tiredly, "Especially you."

Elrohir sighed, "I can't believe you've already reached the point where you agree that our plan wasn't as good as we had originally thought."

"I would never admit it to any other than you." Elladan said. "As we will never admit in front of the king of Mirkwood how exhausted we are."

"I can't say I actually look forward to this meal…" Elrohir mumbled and coughed. "How long do you think we can sit here without being found?"

"Not very long." The amused voice of Glorfindel said.

Elladan and Elrohir's eyes snapped open. They hadn't heard him come even though he was so close to them. They saw Glorfindel's eyes get worried when he saw the exhaustion and slight pain in theirs. Of course they could have masked it but Glorfindel was almost like a second father to them and therefore they didn't feel the need to. Glorfindel crouched down before them.

"You know it would be perfectly understandable if you excused yourselves from dinner given the fact that you're still healing. Even Thranduil will see no offense in it he was there with you all the time and knows what happened." Glorfindel said softly.

"We know that all too well." Elladan sighed, "That is what makes it so tempting. Are you dining with us as well Glorfindel?"

Glorfindel nodded, "So is Erestor. Have both of you even healed enough to be out of bed for long periods of time? You have tried this before; you know how much rest is needed to heal."

Elrohir ran his hand over his eyes shortly, "We know." Then he stood up and watched as Elladan and Glorfindel did the same. "Let's get this over with."

Glorfindel arched an eyebrow slightly when he saw the previous tiredness and pain disappear from the twins' eyes and they started walking towards the dining room. He shook his head exasperated before following them. As soon as they walked further away from the wing where Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen's bedrooms were as well as some guest chambers that Legolas and Thranduil had been in for the past week, more elves started to appear. Everyone smiled at the twins before returning to whatever it was they were doing.

"Are you sure about this?" Glorfindel asked softly.

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and smiled, "You don't have to worry Glorfindel, we'll be fine."

Glorfindel sighed, "You didn't look fine even if you don't show it now. Was I right in my observation that you didn't even realize I was there?"

Elladan and Elrohir just shrugged and neared the doors leading to the dining hall. They waited until Glorfindel joined them before opening the door and stepping inside. They immediately saw Elrond's relieved gaze and figured that it must have worried him that they had disappeared like that.

"Excuse us for wandering off like that." Elladan smiled, "Look who we found."

"I would say Peredhil." Glorfindel huffed, "That it was the other way around."

Elrond, Erestor, Thranduil and Legolas were already seated were already seated so Elladan, Elrohir and Glorfindel took theirs. Elrohir sat down on the right side of the table beside Thranduil and Legolas while Glorfindel and Elladan sat down beside Erestor by Elrond's left hand. Legolas smiled to Elrohir when he sat down beside him.

A second later food was brought into the room and the feast began. Thranduil, Elrond, Erestor and Glorfindel discussed the state in Mirkwood while Elladan and Elrohir focused on entertaining Legolas.

"It's long since you have been to Rivendell Legolas." Elladan said, "Have you done anything interesting in the meantime?"

Legolas shook his head solemnly, "Not really."

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other sadly. They knew that Legolas didn't really have anything to do in Mirkwood and that the lines between royalty and the other elves were so pronounced there that no one really did anything but treat their prince carefully. That was the reason his personality was the way it was, no one played with him and it took a while to bring that playful and energetic side out of him. The seriousness and danger in Mirkwood did not allow for Legolas to run around unguarded. The life of the next king of Mirkwood was one of seclusion.

Elrohir squeezed his shoulder and said, "Then we just have to work extra hard to make some great memories while you're here."

Legolas nodded and smiled.

"Well something _very _interesting happened here." Elladan said and started telling Legolas about a prank him and Elrohir had made. Soon Legolas was laughing.

The meal passed rather slowly for the tired twins and as soon as the last plates were cleared away they stood up and walked to their father at the head of the table.

"If you do not need us for anything more this evening Ada, then I think Ro and I will retire for the night." Elladan said.

Elrond smiled at them and said, "Of course. Sleep well. Do you need me to come in and change your bandages or can you do it yourselves?"

"We can do it."

"Bandages?" Legolas gasped and leaped to his feet. "You're injured? Where? How? What happened?"


	17. We Lied

"Legolas." Thranduil hushed and tried to grab Legolas, but he was already walking over to where Elladan and Elrohir were standing. Legolas had tears welling up in his eyes at the thought of his best friends being injured.

Elrohir and Elladan looked at each other slightly unsure of how to respond, but then kneeled down so they could look Legolas in the eyes. How would you explain someone that was only half their height what had happened to them?

"Come here." Elrohir said and held his hand out for Legolas to take. Legolas did that and moved closer. His other hand was steadily wiping away a tear that had escaped his eye.

"No one told you what happened?" Elladan asked gently.

Legolas shook his head, "Not very much."

Elladan looked at Thranduil questionably wondering how much the king wanted Legolas to know. Thranduil looked slightly resigned and they knew that he hadn't been able to bring himself to tell Legolas what had happened. He nodded slightly now, trusting the twins' judgment.

Elrohir looked gently at Legolas, "You remember what happened when you came to Rivendell?"

Legolas nodded wide-eyed, tears once more welled up in his eyes. "We were being chased by orcs and then we met you and they came into the clearing and you told us to ride… We did, but Ada was pulled off the horse and you told me to ride alone… you made the horse take off." Legolas had tears streaming down his cheeks now. He was an elfling still and the experience had been very frightening for him.

Elrohir brought his hands up to Legolas' cheeks to wipe the tears away. When Legolas had calmed down somewhat Elladan said, "After you had left the orcs managed to bring me and Ro and your father with them back to their camp. Elrohir and I were injured there, but because you were so brave and got back to Rivendell Ada found us really quickly and brought us back here."

Elrohir saw that Legolas' bottom lip was trembling. He stroked his hand over Legolas' cheek and said, "But we're all right now Legolas. We're all right, do you understand?"

"Why did they do it?" Legolas choked.

Elladan hesitated for a moment before saying, "Because we lied."

After some moment of silence Legolas asked trembling, "You won't die?"

"No, we won't die. We are all right now." Elrohir smiled gently.

Legolas gave a choked sob and threw himself into Elrohir. The force was so great that Elrohir was hadn't had perfect balance before it was sent crashing back first against his father's chair. With quick reflexes it had managed Elrond to break his fall slightly, but pain still erupted in his back and Elrohir winced.

With still tightly closed eyes and a pained grimace on his face Elrohir circled his arms around Legolas and held him close as he cried without registering Elrohir's pain. After a few deep breaths Elrohir opened his eyes once more to find that everyone in the room was eyeing him worriedly especially Elladan. Thranduil had gotten up from his seat the second it had happened and was now standing almost beside him.

Elrohir looked at his twin and Elladan understanding what Elrohir wanted scooted closer to Elrohir and gently ran his hand up and down Legolas' back saying, "You heard what Ro said right? We're going to be fine."

After some minutes Legolas' head perked up and he looked anxiously at Elladan. "What about Ada?" Legolas asked weakly, "He wasn't hurt?"

Elladan shook his head and Thranduil hurried over to his son and lifted him off Elrohir. He held Legolas close and he tightened his arms around his father's neck. Thranduil walked a little away from Elrohir while trying to soothe Legolas. That way Elladan and Elrond were also free to see to Elrohir.

Elladan gently helped Elrohir sit up straight while Elrond rose from the chair and kneeled beside them. Elrohir had paled and Elladan could feel that the pain Elrohir had felt before had strengthened.

Elrond leaned close to Elrohir's ear and asked softly, "Have any of your wounds opened?"

"I don't think so." Elrohir mumbled and shrugged.

Elladan got to his feet and held his hands out to Elrohir. Elrohir took them and Elladan gently pulled him to his feet. Elrohir had once again schooled his expression, but Elladan knew what he was feeling and kept his hold on one of Elrohir's hands. They looked over to Thranduil and Legolas and saw that Legolas had stopped crying somewhat and was now lying sleepily against Thranduil. Thranduil still held him tightly and whispered reassuringly into Legolas' ear. When he saw Elladan and Elrohir looking at him he looked apologetically to Elrohir, but Elrohir just shook his head slightly.

"I'll take him to bed." Thranduil said and walked out the room.

As soon as they had left Elrond started unbinding the clasps on Elrohir's tunic. Elrohir looked at him wearily. "Surely not here Ada?"

Elrond shrugged and helped Elrohir out of the outer tunic and then his soft undershirt. After brushing Elrohir's hair aside he saw that there were some drops of blood forming on the bandages. He trailed them with his finger sadly. Then he unbound the knot on Elrohir's bandages.

"Ada seriously?" Elrohir groaned.

Elrond chuckled softly, "I just need to see how bad it is and whether or not you need to be taken back to the healing wing. Be patient with me Elrohir."

Lines of whip marks were slowly uncovered as Elrond removed the bandage down to the point of the damage. Erestor's eyes widened when he saw them after all he had not seen them before and Glorfindel couldn't help but think back to how bad they had been in the start.

"They haven't opened that much." Elrond sighed in relief. "You were lucky."

Elrohir smiled, "You did break my fall slightly."

Elrond staring wounding the bandages around Elrohir's chest again and afterwards Elrohir pulled on his undershirt, but didn't bother with his outer tunic. He covered his mouth with his hand and yawned tiredly causing both Elladan and Elrond to grin. Elladan was soon tugging his arm towards the door.

"Come on Ro. Let us go sleep." Elladan said, "Goodnight Ada, Erestor, Glorfindel."

"Remember to change the bandages." Elrond called after them.

"Will do." Elladan said as they walked out of the room.

The elves in the halls stopped moving and looked at the twins as they passed them. It seemed as though Elladan and Elrohir at that moment were just the two of them. Their hands were joined as they walked slowly towards their rooms. Occasionally they would smile slightly to each other or whisper something that the bystanders had no chance of catching, but all of them noticed the slightly exhausted air around their lords. The unbound neckline in Elrohir's undershirt revealed the bandages wounding around his chest.

"My lords?" One of the elves questioned nearing the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir stopped and gazed at him. They smiled when they saw who it was; it was not long ago they had been on a patrol with him, among others. "Good evening." Elladan greeted.

"My lords are you all right?" The elf asked.

Everyone in the hall had stopped to hear the twins' answer. Elladan and Elrohir smiled at each other and then turned back to the elf, "We'll be fine." Elrohir said, "But I think some sleep would serve us well."

The elf nodded. "Of course, don't let me keep you."

Elladan and Elrohir were just turning around again when he said, "My lords." The twins looked at him. "It's good to have you back."

Identical smiled appeared on both the twins' lips and they said simultaneously, "It's good to be back."

The walk from there to their bedroom was eventful and the twins gratefully let a sigh of release leave their lips as they closed the door behind them. Both of them closed their eyes shortly before moving in a trance-like state to their bathroom while shedding their tunics. They washed the wounds on their backs before wounding new bandage around them.

"Do you think it was a good idea to tell him what really happened, even if it was just in short bits?" Elrohir asked as he changed into a loose red shirt. Elladan came into his room once more after having changed into a dark blue one of his own.

"I don't know." Elladan said, "He seemed to be pretty shaken, but I think it's better than him wondering about what happened. He is a smart kid, he wouldn't have let it go."

Elrohir nodded and looked shortly at himself in the mirror. He was pale and there was exhaustion in his steel grey eyes. Elladan came over and circled his arms around his waist resting his head on Elrohir's shoulder and gazing into the mirror as well.

"We're so pale." Elladan commented.

Elrohir shrugged, "We're alive."

Elladan nodded and smiled, "They've all been worried about us. Even when we came back they were still worried."

"Of course they were Elladan." Elrohir grinned, "Look at us. If I saw any elf in the hall as pale and tired looking as we are I would be worried as well. They know what happened, they know it has happened before and they saw how we were after Nana… It's fair for them to be worried, I fear we will never make them stop."

"So many times we have regretted riding out that time." Elladan sighed.

"I wouldn't say regretted." Elrohir said, "I regret the consequences it has had, but I do not think I regret the act in itself. Of course we were injured many times, but we also managed to destroy many orcs and save many people. I think the ride was necessary for us."

Elladan nodded his eyes saddened. "I wish it hadn't been. I wish it hadn't even happened. I wish none of it had."

Elrohir placed his hands over Elladan's and whispered, "As do I, but that was not for us to decide. It feels strange slowly going back to a normal life after this."

"Aye." Elladan agreed. "After so many times one should think that we would get used to it, but it seems all the more insignificant living the life here and at the same time it has never been more important."

Elrohir grinned, "You speak in riddles, but I understand what you mean. A strange feeling of why bother get used to living here again when this keeps happening and throwing us off balance and yet if we let go then there will be no more for us here. No more peaceful moments among the turbulent. Ada needs us here, I know in my heart that what Thranduil said was true, that he will not be able to make it if both of us pass. The grief will be too much for him. You saw the way he acted last night…"

"It was strange and slightly unnerving." Elladan mumbled. "I do not know what to make of it."

"He was afraid that even though he had saved us he would still lose us." Elrohir said, "And maybe he was reminded of the time when we were tortured in front of him."

Elladan shuddered in remembrance and Elrohir tightened his grip around Elladan's hand feeling the emotion well up inside him as well. It had been horrible to watch as their father slowly gave in to despair …and the effect it had had on Elrond afterwards. When Elladan and Elrohir had woken up he had seemed almost close to fading and they had heard from Glorfindel that he hadn't slept for two whole weeks. It had taken a lot of reassuring from their part to get him back on track. They had even slept with him for the first nights, so he wouldn't even have to get up to ensure himself that they were still there.

In those times it had been Glorfindel they had turned to for strength because at that moment their father, understandably so, had not been able to give it. They had spent a month in the orcs' hands and it had left its marks on them. The last days in front of their father had been the last straw.

After a soft knock Elrond came into the room. Elladan and Elrohir looked up and drew themselves away from their thoughts. Elrond smiled slightly when he saw them standing together and came farther into the room.

"You've changed you bandages?" Elrond asked.

The twins nodded and moved away from each other so they faced Elrond. Elrond walked up to them and gently touched Elladan's hair with an unreadable expression on his face. Then he looked into Elladan eyes.

"You told Legolas that you were hurt because you lied." Elrond said. "What was this lie? I have often wondered why you were hurt, but Thranduil wasn't. You are almost as important as he is if you consider ranks."

Elladan closed his eyes briefly knowing that this was going to hurt his father. He took Elrond's hand and led him over to a chair. Elrond sat down suddenly looking slightly confused and worried.

Elladan glanced at Elrohir, but when he saw that Elrohir was looking just as afraid of telling their father that he felt. As the older of the two he felt it was his responsibility to say it. He was the one who had told the lie in the first place.

"We did not tell them that we were your sons." Elladan said. "We told them that we were Thranduil's guards and we hid our medallions in Thranduil's pocket. After that they had no reason not to hurt us."

"Why would you…?" Elrond asked confused and then it dawned upon him and a shadow passed before his eyes. "You did it for me…"

Elladan swallowed thickly but nodded, "If we were simple guards then there would be no reason why the lord of Rivendell would look for us and therefore they wouldn't expect you and you would be free to make an attack. Also, Rivendell was closer to that place than Mirkwood was. If they learned our identities they could have led the orcs there and…"

Elrond got up suddenly and walked towards the door.

"Ada!" Elladan exclaimed and went after him. He grabbed Elrond's arm and said, "This was our decision Ada. Do not blame yourself, I beg you."

Elrond walked on and Elladan let him knowing that Elrond had a lot to think about. When the door closed after him he turned despairing eyes to his brother and was met with a gaze identical to his own. Elrohir held his hand out and Elladan took it and leaned his forehead against Elrohir's.


	18. Overexhaustion

They stayed like that for some time before walking out onto the balcony and sitting down on the railing. The stars and moon were bright above them and showered Rivendell in a magical light. Even though they were tired there were too many thoughts racing around inside their heads, thoughts that they knew from experience that they had to talk about, therefore they knew that at the moment they would find no rest.

It was uncertain for how long they sat there, but sometime during the night they thought they heard a horse galloping into the courtyard. They brushed it off as a messenger before, not even ten minutes later, footsteps come running towards their room and then the door flew open.

Elladan and Elrohir's heads jerk in that direction and smiles lit up on their faces when they saw who it was. She was standing there bathed in the moonlight slightly out of breath and gaped at them with a both relieved and sad expression on her face. Her black hair shining and her midnight blue eyes wide with worry.

"Arwen." Elrohir smiled, breaking her stupor. She hurried towards them and enveloped them in a hug. They could feel her trembling slightly and drew her closer to them, their arms tightening around her waist.

Her hand had, without them realizing it, trailed up under their loose shirts and was now touching the bandage around their backs. When she felt it a sob shook through her. Their arms tightened to hold her up as her legs buckled underneath her.

Elladan and Elrohir looked worriedly at each other over Arwen's shoulders and carefully lowered themselves, with Arwen, down to sit on the balcony floor. Elrohir ran his hand soothingly through Arwen's hair.

After some time Arwen pulled slightly away from them. She had tears running down her cheeks so Elrohir and Elladan brought up their hands to wipe them away gently.

"Is that the correct way to great us after being away for so long?" Elladan asked and brushed Arwen's hair behind her ear. "Did you leave your escort behind?"

Arwen smiled slightly and said, "At the Bruinen. They will probably arrive before long. A patrol told me that you had been rescued, but they didn't have much news… Galadriel saw them hurt you…" Her voice was shaking. "I saw them hurt you… I couldn't just stay there knowing that."

"You joined grandmother's vision?" Elladan asked gently as he wiped away the new tears that came rolling down her cheeks. Arwen nodded her face paling slightly. Elladan continued sadly, "You should not have had to see that. How much did you see?"  
"Not much. Grandmother forced me away when she realized I was seeing it as well so it was no more than a few minutes, but…" a sound of distress escaped her and her voice failed. Elladan and Elrohir drew her against them once more.

"Tell me what happened." Arwen whispered.

Elladan slowly began telling her very conscious of the times when her body tensed. He downplayed the whole affair because he didn't know if she would've been able to handle the cold hard truth. There were still deep scars within their sister from their mother's captivity and later unhappiness and the past centuries she had resided in Lothlorien seeking comfort from their grandparents and having a place away from the memories of their mother.

When he was done they just held Arwen close as she continued to cry softly. She was irritated at herself for crying so much. She should have been the one to comfort them. She should have been the one holding them as they cried about what had happened to them, but this was how it ended once more. Always they were comforting her, being there for her and pushing her in the right direction as her elder brothers.

This had happened to them and not her and yet she was the one crying. Crying because she knew that they wouldn't. She hadn't seen them cry in centuries and probably wasn't going to. After Celebrian had left they had only cried once and then their emotions had been carefully hid inside their hearts, at least when they had been together with her.

"Shh…" Elrohir breathed and once again ran his hand through her hair, "We're all right. You don't have to cry. We're all right."

"It's impossible for me not to cry." Arwen whispered.

They didn't respond and continued to hold her close knowing that she needed their comfort. Wind blew over them and the twins looked into the night sky. It was soon going to get colder.

"Let's move inside." Elrohir said gently and squeezed Arwen's shoulder. Arwen drew away from them and got to her feet. Slowly Elladan and Elrohir did as well, they suppressed the grimaces of pain from their expressions. Then they took Arwen's hands and led her to Elrohir's bed where all three of them lay down, Arwen lying between her brothers as they continued to hold her.

Her tears gradually lessened and her eyes slid shut only to open once more with a glazed look. They knew that she had cried herself asleep; she had probably already been exhausted from her ride from Lothlorien.

Elladan and Elrohir rolled slowly onto their backs and gazed into the ceiling. A soft sigh left both of them as their backs got used to the pressure. Their eyes almost slid shut by themselves, but they managed to stop them and rolled out of the bed with a groan.

"Valar." Elladan moaned, "We won't even make it to my bed before we fall asleep…"

Slowly they got to their feet. Elladan walked over to Elrohir who, he could feel, was more tired than he was if it was possible. Elrohir was standing there with closed eyes swaying. Elladan hurriedly grabbed hold of his arm and made him sit down on the bed.

At that moment the door opened gently and Elrond stepped into the room. His eyes immediately sought Arwen's figure lying on the bed. He neared her and brushed her hair away from her forehead. His looked questionably at the twins when he saw the tears stains down her cheeks, but just after opening his mouth to ask his eyes went wide as he took in his sons.

Elrohir was sitting on the bed with his head buried in his hands and Elladan was standing before him with one hand on his shoulder and a worried look to his eyes. He could see from Elladan's posture that he was exhausted.

"Elladan?" Elrond asked softly. Elladan lifted tired eyes to his father. "Are you all right?"

Elladan smiled fleetingly, "We're just exhausted, we'll feel better tomorrow."

"Arwen made it back safely?" Elrond nodded his head towards his sleeping daughter.

"Yes. She rode from her escort at the Bruinen so they should be here as well some time." Elladan muttered, "We told her what happened, but she didn't take it that well."

Elrond nodded and then looked to Elrohir. "Elrohir?"

Elrohir grunted something unintelligent in response and coughed into his hands. Then he raised his head and looked at his father. Elrond was shocked by the exhaustion in those grey orbs. "Are you all right Ada?" Elrohir muttered.

Elrond was left slightly baffled at how Elrohir could be thinking about that when he was as drained as he looked. "I'm sorry for walking out like that." Elrond said, "I needed to think some things through, but I still shouldn't have left like that. Have you stayed up till now because of it."

"No." Elladan said, but Elrond could see that he was lying.

Elrond sighed and passed his hand over his forehead, "Sorry it was thoughtless of me. Of course it made you stay up till now. Don't let me keep you awake any longer, go to bed."

Elrohir nodded and got to his feet slowly. He only made it a few steps before staggering, but luckily Elladan was there to catch him and pull him to his feet.

Elrond shot to his feet in worry and quickly made his way over to them. He took hold of Elrohir's arm to steady him and relieve Elladan of his weight. Elrohir coughed once more, but then made it all the way to the bed without falling. Once sitting down he entered a coughing fit with a pained grimace on his face.

When it ended he lay down on the bed without even opening his eyes. Slowly with breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Elrond looked worried at him and took a few minutes to check his breathing, which sounded slightly strained.

Elladan lay down beside him and managed to ask the question, "Is he okay?" and get the answer before falling asleep.

"He's exhausted and his lungs are acting up, but he'll be fine." Elrond sighed.

Elrond pulled the covers up over his two sleeping sons before walking into Elrohir's room where Arwen was sleeping. After a moments hesitation he kicked off his shoes and lay down beside her. His eyes slowly losing their focus as he fell asleep.

O

Elrohir woke up with a strangled gasp. He wasn't breathing, his lungs refused to work. Panicked he tried to gasp, but no air seemed to reach them. Before coughing though he remembered that Elladan was sleeping beside him and that this had happened before. He sat up and gradually began to relax slightly then he focused his attention to his lungs and willed them to work. Soon he was able to take a small gasp and afterwards another.

Then he let himself fall down onto his back again while getting a rhythm back into his breathing. He buried his mouth in the pillow underneath his head and coughed into it to mute the sound.

Suddenly he froze when he heard footsteps coming from his own room and soon Elrond appeared in the doorway. Elrohir coughed once more into the pillow relieved that it wasn't Arwen.

"Elrohir…" Elrond sighed softly and came over to kneel by his bedside. He gently brushed Elrohir's hair away from his slightly sweaty forehead. Elrohir gazed tiredly at him, his head placed on the pillow. "It's not even been two hours."

Elrohir swallowed thickly and gave a weak smile. "This is going to be a long night…" He whispered.

"You don't have to mute the sound Elrohir." Elrond said and kissed Elrohir's forehead. "Elladan understands."

"I know he understands, but it would wake him if he heard it and he needs the sleep just as much as I do." Elrohir mumbled, "It's impractical when I'm so tired that I can't help but fall deeply asleep as soon as I close my eyes, my body won't let me sleep."

"I know." Elrond whispered sadly, "But try to get as much rest as possible or else it will only get worse the next time you have to sleep."

Elrohir nodded and closed his eyes once more. Elrond kissed his forehead and then walked back into Elrohir's room so he could sleep again, only lightly so he would wake up the next time Elrohir had an attack.

O

Elladan woke slowly and completely relaxed. The bed was soft and warm beneath his back and the sunlight was shining directly into his face. Warm wind blew gently through the room. He opened his eyes slowly and immediately his eyes came to rest on his twin. Elrohir was in a different position than he had been in last night and his breathing sounded just as strained. Elladan frowned with worry over Elrohir's closed eyes and pale complexion.

When he looked out the window and saw that it was almost noon he reached out intending to wake Elrohir but stopped when he heard Elrond's voice say, "Don't."

Elladan stopped his hand before it could touch Elrohir and looked up at his father. Elrond smiled at him an indicated for him to be quiet and follow him. Elladan got out of the bed and followed his father, who led him out to the balcony where Arwen was sitting as well. There was some fruit placed on the table as well as tea.

"Good morning." Arwen said while Elladan sat down. "Sorry about last night. I didn't even realize you were exhausted."

Elladan shook his head with a smile, "Don't worry about it." Then he looked at Elrond. "Why don't you want to wake Ro?"

Elrond sighed and sat down in the chair he had been sitting in before Elladan had woken up. "Elrohir had five attacks tonight. He was so exhausted he couldn't help but sleep deeply and therefore they came frequently. I think it's better just to let him sleep."

Elladan's eyes widened. "I was right beside him all night surely I should have heard it."

"You were exhausted as well Elladan." Elrond said. "In addition to that he had become better at controlling it and didn't make as much noise as he did in the start. He even went so far as to muffle his coughs with his pillow to try not to wake you."

"Why didn't he want me to?" Elladan asked slightly offended. "Surely he knows that I don't mind."

"He knows." Elrond agreed, "But he didn't want to wake you because you needed the sleep."

Elladan bent forward and rested his chin on his palm. "Still. Five times…" He sighed.

Elrond leaned forward and grasped Elladan's shoulder. "Don't worry it's not certain that it will effect him as badly in the future. His lungs haven't had much time to heal yet and therefore his breathing is slightly strained even of he is awake and exhaustion seems to influence him more."

Elladan nodded and then picked up a piece of fruit from the bowl. He bit into it absentmindedly while looking out over Rivendell. It was a sunny morning and bright green was seen everywhere. Elladan let then sun warm his face and especially his dark shirt.

"Were you with him when the attacks happened?" Elladan asked. "Did you sleep here?"

Elrond nodded. "I slept beside Arwen and I was with Elrohir every time he had an attack although he didn't necessarily need me there."

They had sat there for some time before they heard a cough come from Elladan's bedroom. Elladan almost got to his feet but Elrond pushed him down again and got up himself. He walked into Elladan's room to find Elrohir gazing up into the ceiling with tired eyes. He coughed some times and breathed more deeply, but it seemed to hurt him.

When Elrond stepped closer Elrohir turned his head and looked at him. When Elrond frowned Elrohir grimaced as well and put his hand the his face, "Really that bad?" He asked hoarsely.

"You are quite pale." Elrond commented. "And your breathing looks painful."

Elrohir coughed once more with another pained grimace. "That's because it is." He grumbled. After a minute he smiled ruefully to Elrond, "Sorry for keeping you awake all night."

Elrond batted the apology away and said, "Come out on the balcony and drink some tea with us."

Elrohir nodded and slowly got out of the bed. He breathed deeply trying to ignore the stabbing pain coming from his lungs every time he breathed. Seriously it was like they wanted to punish him for not working properly.

Elrond frowned deeply when he saw the pain in Elrohir's eyes so he bent down so his ear was placed against Elrohir's chest. "Breathe deeply." He said. Elrohir did as he said and suppressed the cough that would have followed.

Elrond's frown, if possible, deepened when he straightened out again. "Doesn't sound very good."

Elrohir snorted with laughter and grinned, "Doesn't sound very good?" He then took his father's hand and started walking towards the balcony.


	19. A feast

Elladan and Arwen were waiting for them there looking worried as soon as they saw Elrohir. Elrohir smiled and moved over to sit beside Elladan. Elladan's questioning gaze was upon him immediately and Elrohir shrugged once again coughing.

"You're going to do nothing but rest today." Elrond said and then poured Elrohir some tea. "Don't make me take you back to the hospital wing."

Elrohir smiled and soon all of them were conversing about none essential matters. Arwen told them about her time in Lothlorien and all of them noticed without saying anything as Elrohir made few comments sometimes but otherwise just sat back and let the others do the talking.

After some time Elrohir asked, "What about Legolas today?" He opened his eyes and looked at Elladan and Arwen, "Won't you two entertain him since I am clearly not allowed out of this room?"

Arwen nodded instantly, but Elladan looked more hesitant. Elrohir knew that Elladan didn't want to leave him alone and was still feeling the need to be close to him so he reached out and brushed Elladan's hair gently away from his forehead. "Just for a few hours Dan." Elrohir said.

Elrond stood up and said, "Thranduil and I are having a meeting in not very long time so that would be the perfect opportunity for you two to entertain Legolas." He then kissed Elrohir on the cheek and said, "Get some rest."

"I promise Ada."

"I send someone up to check on you periodically." Elrond then added and when Elrohir was about to protest Elrond just gave him a stare that left no room for objections.

"All right." Elrohir sighed resigned.

Arwen got up as well and hugged him. Both her and Elrond walked out the door, but Elladan stayed back a little longer.

"Are you going to be all right here by yourself?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir huffed, "I'm not made of glass Elladan."

Elladan smiled fleetingly and said, "I know." He then hugged Elrohir tightly. "Take some pain-relieving tea if it continues like this Ro, there's no need for you to be in pain when there is a way to prevent it."

Elrohir hugged him back and said, "Take care of Legolas. Make him smile and laugh so much that he will never forget it."

"Of course." Elladan grinned and then walked slowly out of the room. Leaving Elrohir alone on the balcony.

Elrohir glanced around him and then came to his feet. He walked into his room and lay down on his bed. He closed his eyes wearily and just lay there breathing for a long time.

He guessed he most have dozed off because the next thing he knew someone was knocking on his door. Elrohir sighed and passed his hand over his eyes.

"Come in." He called hoarsely after making sure that his appearance was somewhat proper and sitting up.

The door opened and Glorfindel stepped inside with a tray in one hand. He smiled when he saw Elrohir sitting on the bed and came over.

Elrohir sighed in relief when he saw that it was only Glorfindel and lay down on the bed once more. He coughed immediately when he was lying flat on his back and was forced to sit up once more.

Glorfindel placed the tray of food on the bed and sat down beside Elrohir. He frowned worriedly when he looked at him. "You look like hell." Glorfindel said electing a snigger from Elrohir. "How are you feeling?"

Elrohir shrugged, "I've been better, but I've also been a lot worse. Did Ada send you to check on me?"

Glorfindel nodded and uncovered the tray revealing some hot water, lembas, honey, fruit and a small bowl with crushed herbs. Elrohir arched an eyebrow when he saw it and brought it up to his nose to smell it. The familiar sent of the mixture Elrond used to make his _special_ tea immediately met him. Elrohir groaned causing Glorfindel to smirk.

"I was told to make sure you drank every single one of those herbs." Glorfindel said and took the bowl from Elrohir. He dumped the herbs into mug of steaming hot water and stirred it. Elrohir glared at the cup.

When it had cooled off a bit Glorfindel handed the mug to Elrohir and Elrohir brought it up to his mouth after pouring a bit of honey into it. He took a small sip grimacing at the horrible taste it had even with the honey to sweeten it. Soon the tea was drunk and Elrohir began eating the food on the tray. He dipped the lembas bread into honey before taking a bite.

"How old are you again?" Glorfindel mocked.

Elrohir tried to look hurt but couldn't help the smile that was inching onto his lips. He playfully dipped the bread into honey once more and took another bite.

"What are Elladan and Arwen doing with Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

Glorfindel glanced to the ceiling thoughtfully and then said, "Last time I saw them they were climbing to tree you and Elladan used to climb when you were smaller."

Elrohir smiled in remembrance. He was feeling a little bit left out, but it couldn't be helped.

Elrohir and Glorfindel continued to chat until Elrohir was done eating and then Glorfindel left to do some tasks.

Elrohir lay down again when he had gone. The tea he had drunk had removed the pain in his lungs somewhat and he soon found himself dozing slightly between wakefulness and sleep. The sun was warming his left cheek only so he turned his head slightly.

Next time he woke it was because the mattress moved underneath him as someone lay down beside him. Elrohir's eyes focused to see his twin propped up on his elbow beside him and watched him.

Elrohir stretched and let a sigh of contentment leave him. When the wind blew a lock of hair in front of his eyes Elladan tucked it safely behind his ear.

"How are you doing?" Elladan asked.

"I'm all right." Elrohir grinned. "I've slept almost all day actually."

Elladan trailed his fingers down Elrohir's chest and stopped over his lungs. "It doesn't hurt to breathe anymore?"

Elrohir shook his head and looked out the window. It was nearing evening. He looked back at Elladan and answered "No. Ada gave me some pain-relieving tea a few hours ago and it's still working. I heard you taught Legolas how to climb a tree?"

"He's a woodelf." Elladan snorted. "He could already climb better than me."

Elrohir smiled and then looked at Elladan questionably, "Show me?"

Elladan nodded and joined their minds together, showing Elrohir everything that had happened that afternoon while he had been trapped inside the room. In exchange Elladan saw what had happened in Elrohir's afternoon, which turned out to be surprisingly little. Apparently he had spoken truly about having slept almost all day. Elladan was saddened to see how much Elrohir had been alone during the day. There had only been a half hour when he hadn't and that had been with Glorfindel.

He hadn't meant to stay with Legolas for so long, but had found that he had difficulty just leaving him when his father was in a meeting. In the end he had gotten so restless that Arwen had shoved him into the house saying that she would take care of Legolas.

Elladan and Elrohir lay there lazily together.

O

Two weeks passed before the party from Mirkwood arrived. They had been the ones who had been sent out after getting the message of their king's capture, but had met the Rivendell messengers underway and had gotten the news about their king being safe and in Rivendell. Of course they had demanded to be taken to him to see for themselves so the two messengers had led them there via the shortest path.

At that moment they rode into the courtyard of Rivendell and dismounted their horses, the doors opened and out came both Elrond and Thranduil. All the elves got to their knees when they saw their king.

"Stand." Thranduil said as he walked towards them. "You have come a long way and I thank you. Come inside and you will hear the full story." He then turned to Elrond. "I have been in your house for long Elrond, but I need to return to Mirkwood now. We will leave tomorrow."

Elrond nodded and said, "Then let us have a feast tonight to send you off. In the meantime I will have rooms made ready for all of you as you are certainly weary from your trip." He then saw his two messengers among the Mirkwood soldiers and indicated for them to follow him into the house. After making arrangements for the feast and the rooms Elrond sat down to hear their reports.

O

"Elladan we have to go now or else we're going to be late!" Elrohir called from his room while steadily nearing Elladan's.

Elladan fixed his braids quickly but flawlessly and then placed his circlet on his head. He turned to Elrohir and saw his brother in similar attire, but with different colors. Both of them had a silver circlet with a blue gem hanging from it. Both of them checked each other's appearances before heading out the door and through the halls.

The doors to the grand hall were standing wide open and even as the twins neared they could hear clatter coming from inside. Thranduil, Legolas, their father and Arwen were already standing beside the doors waiting for them. The twins smiled apologetically and hurried up to them.

When they walked in together the hall quieted and everyone got to their feet. Elrond was going to sit at the head of the table with Thranduil and Legolas to his right and Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen to his left.

When they were at the top of the table Elrond said, "Please sit and enjoy the meal." Noise erupted once more in the hall as the formal start was done and they returned to their seats and the food was brought in.

Elladan was soon whisked into a conversation with another elf, so Elrohir and Arwen made sure that Legolas wasn't bored during the meal. Elrohir was periodically also being pulled into various conversations, as elves seemed to come to their end of the table only to talk with them. Elladan and Elrohir behaved respectfully and tactfully never once showing any unwanted emotions.

The inhabitants in Rivendell seemed to love talking with the twins, whether it was guards or servants, and they treated everyone with an equal amount of respect.

When the food was cleared away music started playing in the halls and the dancing started. Elrohir was just talking to someone when he heard slightly nervous voice behind him.

"My Lord?" A maiden questioned.

Elrohir turned around with a smile that seemed to make her blush and look slightly away. He knew immediately what she was going to ask so he got up from his seat and held out his hand. "Would you be so kind as to dance with me my Lady?" Elrohir asked.

The maiden looked surprised but relieved and she placed her hand in his. As Elrohir led her over to the dance floor he saw Elladan being asked in a similar manner and he too got to his feet. Both the twins lined up to the dance were soon twirling around with their partners.

Almost the second the first dance ended and the twins lost their partners new were ready to take their place and they were taken away again.

Thranduil and Elrond watched it amused through the whole night as Elladan and Elrohir seemed to partake in every dance.

"Your sons are quite popular." Thranduil commented. "It is hard to believe that they haven't been bonded yet."

"There is no need to rush them." Elrond smiled.

Thranduil's eyes then landed on his son who was sitting on a bench alone overlooking the dancing. "He looks quite desolate over there." Thranduil sighed.

"Not to worry." Elrond said. "Elrohir had already noticed him. He will probably head over there when this dance if over if he can steer around the ladies who want to ask him for another dance."

"They have taken good care of him." Thranduil said. "For that I will be ever grateful."

Elrohir steered resolutely towards Legolas trying to walk quickly enough so no one would ask him to dance, but still slow enough to not seem desperate. He made it to Legolas side safely and sat down beside him on the bench.

"It's not fitting for the prince of Greenwood to look so sad." Elrohir said gently and smiled. He placed a finger under Legolas' chin and raised his head. "There. That's better. What's wrong?"

Legolas looked at him sadly and said, "I am leaving tomorrow so it may be a long time before I see you and Dan again."

Elrohir smiled. "Maybe it will seem like a long time, but the fact still stands that you _will _see us again and we can still write to each other. Besides no matter how far apart we are you will always be our extra little brother and friend. When you know that then it's not too bad is it?"

Legolas' face lit up with a smile and he shook his head. "No it isn't, but I will still miss you."

"And we will miss you." Elrohir agreed. "But that only makes the time we then spend together even more enjoyable."

Legolas' gaze was drawn to something to their right and when Elrohir looked out of the corner of his eye he saw a new lady nearing them no doubt to request a dance.

"Quick, pretend as though you're talking to me." Elrohir whispered hurried.

Legolas laughed, "But I am already talking to you. What do you want me to say?"

"The weather is very nice tonight isn't it Prince Legolas?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas struggled to hold back his laughter. "Yes it is Lord Elrohir. The stars are very clear." Legolas glanced at the lady again and whispered, "It's not working."

Elrohir shot to his feet and pulled Legolas up with him saying, "Let's dance my Prince."

Legolas looked panicked for a moment and said, "I don't know this dance."

"It's easy. I'll show you." Elrohir said and took Legolas' hands in his own on the dance floor.

Thranduil watched his son as he danced with Elrohir and after some time the concentrated frown was replaced with a joyful smile and a healthy flush to his cheeks as he and Elrohir danced. He smiled when he saw his son's joy shining from his expression.

Too soon, in his opinion, the music ended and thereby also the dance. Almost immediately someone came up and asked Elrohir to dance with her so Elrohir was forced to smile apologetically to Legolas and then dance with the lady.

Legolas came over to him after that and sat down in the chair beside him. Thranduil discreetly fixed his son's hair and circlet while Legolas told him that he had danced with Elrohir.


	20. Slipping into Memories

Later that night the music seemed to be never ending and the twins had danced with every female elf in the hall. Legolas had gotten tired some moments before so Thranduil had taken him to his room.

Though Elrond had been talking with Glorfindel his eyes suddenly focused on something else. Elrohir heading through the doors leading outside and just before he disappeared Elrond thought he saw him move his hand up to his mouth. He redirected his gaze to Elladan and saw that the twin, while dancing, was also glancing worriedly at where Elrohir had disappeared.

He got up from his seat after receiving a nod from Glorfindel and moved to the door. He stepped into the night air and followed the slight sound of coughing until he found Elrohir crouched down with his back to a tree coughing. His eyes lifted to Elrond's when he came closer. Some time passed before the fit stopped and Elrohir started breathing again.

"I thought it had gotten better?" Elrond asked as he pulled Elrohir to his feet.

"It has." Elrohir smiled. "I've just danced too much this evening."

Elrond grinned, "You know you could try saying no sometimes."

Elrohir clasped his hand in front of his mouth in mock shock. "But then there would be maybe be one or two maidens who would have to survive without dancing with me. It would be seem as though I hated them."

Elrond grimaced, "I see your point."

Elrond and Elrohir strolled back towards the hall.

"It seems Thranduil is ever grateful for what you and Elladan have done for Legolas these past weeks." Elrond said.

"He's thanking us?" Elrohir asked.

"He seems to have changed his perception of you. It's strange that he would have the need to see something bad happen to you before he actually realizes what good you do. I think it will be a valuable lesson for him in the future."

Elrond nodded, "Maybe."

When they stepped into the hall once more Elladan came over to stand with them.

"Are you all right?" He asked so softly others wouldn't be able to hear.

Elrohir smiled and nodded. "You managed to slip away?"

"Hopefully we can use talking to Ada as a way to escape from any demands." Elladan said hushed. Elrohir nodded enthusiastically and both of them looked at their father. Elrond huffed, but didn't walk away.

"Glorfindel and I have talked about building a lookout further away from the border that will be able to raise alarm if orcs approach. That way there will be more preparing time if it should happen." Elrond said. "It was the best way to prevent that it ever happened again that we could come up with. You should never have been alone there."

The twins nodded, but Elladan said. "But won't it be easy for the lookout to be found if you build it?"

Elrond shook his head. "It will be concealed within the treetops and have a natural look. Moreover there will be an easy escape route that will lead into the forest around Rivendell. We have taken precautions and also agreed that the signals of an attack should be unrecognizable by anyone who doesn't know how to."

The twins nodded.

"I want you to overlook the building of it." Elrond said. "I'll bring the papers to you tomorrow after Thranduil and Legolas have left."

"All right." Elrohir said and then asked, "There have been no sightings of orc around our border since we were captured? Do we know for certain that they had been acting alone and not under guidance?"

Elrond shook his head. "There have been no sightings, but it's impossible for us to know if they acted alone or not. As you described it seemed that the leader of the group was somewhat intelligent and could have planned it. Besides if they had been working together with someone then they would most likely have met with them."

Elladan was about to answer when Arwen came up to them and said. "Hardly the night to be discussing these kinds of things, don't you think? The last dance is about to start and I think almost half the ladies in here are dying to ask Elladan and Elrohir for their hand in it. Will you dance with me Ada and thereby leave them without protection?"

Elrond laughed softly and took Arwen's hand leading her to the dance floor while watching as Elladan and Elrohir were immediately asked as well.

When the dance was done and the music had ended every elf in the room clapped. The musicians got to their feet and bowed. After that the elves start drawing into the hall of fire for story telling and singing.

Elrond and Arwen went with them, but Elladan and Elrohir drew back and walked into the empty corridor instead. They walked silently through the halls and to their rooms. The room was dark as they entered it so the twins walked around lighting up candles.

"Was there one time during the evening when you didn't dance with anyone Elladan?" Elrohir smirked.

Elladan sat down heavily in a chair. "I think they're set on killing me."

Elrohir sniggered and came over he took Elladan's circlet off as well as his own and placed both of them on his table. "Nonsense." Elrohir said, "They're just want to be the next lady of Rivendell."

As Elladan smacked Elrohir in the back of the head someone knocked on the door. "Enter." Elrohir called after controlling his laughter.

The door opened and Thranduil came into the candlelit room. Elladan and Elrohir almost got up from their seats, but Thranduil waved his hand dismissively. He walked over to them and sat down beside them.

"Is Legolas asleep?" Elrohir asked.

Thranduil nodded and looked at both Elladan and Elrohir. Over the past weeks their paleness had disappeared and they seemed a lot stronger now. The occasional flinch of pain had also disappeared and they had danced with ease.

"Thank you for taking care of Legolas these past few weeks although you were injured and in need of rest." Thranduil said. "He has enjoyed your company."

"As we have enjoyed his." Elladan answered with and inclination of his head. "He's a sweet child with a lot of joy once you manage to bring it out. Will he be getting lessons in the piano back in Greenwood?"

Thranduil nodded. "Since he loved it so much I have decided to see to it that he does. Perhaps it will bring some enjoyment to him."

"I'm sure it will." Elrohir said and then reached out to grasp Thranduil's shoulder. "Do not worry. Once he gets older he will find his place in Greenwood."

"I fear he needs a mother." Thranduil sighed.

Elrohir shook his head and said, "No elfling should have to grow up without a mother, but I do not think Legolas misses it as he has never tried it. This is the way it has always been for him and I believe he is quite content with you. I can see how much he loves you."

Thranduil nodded and then changed the subject. "Are your wounds healed?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded and smiled sadly, "They're no more than scars now."

"More scars." Thranduil sighed.

"We're elves. The scars will fade over time."

Thranduil looked at them and said, "But they just keep coming."

"Do not worry yourself about it King Thranduil." Elladan said. "We did not tell you because we wanted your pity, but because you had the right to know."

"I have no wish to pity you, but the more I think about it, the more I find that I cannot help it. Even after not hearing all of what has happened to you before, because I know that there is much more you haven't told me, I find that I've begun to see you differently." Thranduil said.

"We are still the same elves as you saw before all of this." Elrohir said softly with a small smile. "Save your pity for those without a home and above all those without love for they need it more than we do. Elladan and I have countless around us and that is all we need."

Thranduil nodded, but then bowed his head. "I must apologize though as this latest incident was my fault."

Elladan and Elrohir stood up and Elladan said forcefully, "Raise your head King of Greenwood." Thranduil flinched in shock over the command in Elladan's voice and raised his head without being able to stop it. Elladan's voice softened and he smiled, "It's not befitting for a king to bow his head to anyone surely you know that."

"My father always said that a wise king bows his head when there is a need for it and I fear I have wronged you more than once over the last month." Thranduil said.

Elrohir smiled and shook his head, "There is no need to bow your head to us." He said. "There is nothing you have done over the past month that should require an apology. The only ones at fault for our capture were the orcs."

"I assumed things about you that I had no right to and I even made you tell my son what had happened as I did not have the strength to do it myself." Thranduil said frustrated and stood up. He paced a little around the room.

"The things you assumed were led on by us." Elladan said, "It was your first time being captured Thranduil you have to allow yourself some mistakes. Of course it would have been better if you had told Legolas the night we returned, but it doesn't matter now. He's fine."

"It still shouldn't have been your responsibility." Thranduil said.

"Perhaps not." Elrohir sighed, "Perhaps it would have been better if you had told him, but this was the way it happened and Legolas is fine therefore there is no need to ponder over it."

"Elrohir and I have been used to telling Arwen from time to time, so it wasn't that different for us. You've got to excuse yourself for this Thranduil. The thing Legolas needs right now it not your regret, but your love and comfort." Elladan said.

Thranduil nodded mutely and then walked to the piano and softly pressed down a key. The note echoed through the room and he then said. "The lullaby you played… it was Celebrian's?"

Elladan and Elrohir nodded, their eyes darkening slightly with sorrow.

"I apologize." Thranduil said. "Her fate was unknown to me. It must have been horrible."

Elladan shrugged, but Thranduil could see that his shoulders were tense. "We will see her again someday." He said.

Thranduil realized he had made a mistake in bringing her up. "I'm sorry. I will take my leave now."

Elladan and Elrohir barely registered him leaving their minds were already showing them the horror of their past.

"_It must have been horrible." _It had been horrible. They had been alone with her. It had not been the day they had found her that had been the worst, of course it had been the most shocking, but the worst thing had been the journey home. It had taken them weeks to travel home because of the frequent rests they had had to take. She had been in pain and she hadn't recognized them. She had screamed and cursed and cried and begged and there was nothing that they could do for her. She hadn't let them touch her or hold her; she had barely allowed them to take care of her wounds. Her eyes had been manic and there had been nothing left of the loving mother they had known before.

To survive this emotionally they had been forced to lock their feelings so deeply into their hearts that when they had arrived in Rivendell they had been no more than ghosts of their former selves.

After giving their mother to their father and told him in short terms what had happened they had disappeared into the forest and had been there for almost a week before coming back starved and exhausted almost on the verge of fading, but some of the emotions had returned to their eyes.

Glorfindel had been the one they had first stumbled upon as he had been out searching for them. His eyes had widened in horror when they had collapsed in front of him. He had called for another elf and they had carried the two of them into the healing wing. It had nearly been their father's last straw, seeing them almost gone as well, but he had managed to compose himself and bring them back.

Glorfindel knocked on the twins' door, but when none of them opened it or called from inside he opened it gently. What he saw made him freeze for a second. The twins were sitting down beside each other an identical expression of sorrow in their faraway eyes. He swallowed thickly when he saw it, by now it was rare that he saw something like it in the twins' expressions, but he knew what they were thinking about. Celebrian.

Sometimes he forgot the twins' past and the horrors in it, because the twins didn't show it anymore and they were trying their best not to let it shadow them anymore. They had also lifted the shadow from Rivendell when they had returned to their past selves, but something like this could ruin it. If the people in Rivendell saw the twins look like this then it would ruin what they had done. That was why he only saw this kind of thing when they had been completely alone and he had stepped into their rooms unannounced.

"What are you waiting for?" Elrond asked from behind him. He hadn't seen the twins yet. Glorfindel turned around and Elrond's expression became worried when he saw Glorfindel's serious expression. "What?" He asked.

"How much do you think Celebrian's fate still weighs on your sons' shoulders?" Glorfindel asked.

Elrond looked dumbfounded at him.

"I am going to show you something soon that I think you need to know. I don't think you have seen this before, and I only did by chance last time. Don't talk to them about it afterwards, but support them as you always have." Glorfindel said and walked into the room.

Elrond followed hesitantly behind him slightly shocked and frightened by how Glorfindel was acting. He froze and for a moment completely lost the ability to breathe when he saw Elladan and Elrohir. It was as though they were frozen inside memories and times far gone, their expressions held so much sorrow that he had to look away.


	21. No Right

Glorfindel was watching him closely. He didn't know if showing this to Elrond was a good idea, but he needed to know that his sons weren't so strong yet that they could stand without him. He needed to know that he had to be one that they could lean against. It wasn't something the twins showed that they needed and sometimes Elrond's and the twins' rolls were reversed as Elrond leaned against them. He was their father so Glorfindel guessed that this was something he needed to know.

Elrond looked at Glorfindel and opened his mouth, but Glorfindel placed his hand over it. "Wait and watch." Then he raised his voice. "Elladan, Elrohir!"

The twins started and with a snuff the sorrow and emotions disappeared from their expression. The change was so drastic and so quick that it seemed as though two other elves had taken place of the sorrowful ones. Their eyes were once more as they had been earlier that evening and they looked at Glorfindel and Elrond.

Elladan's brows furrowed when he saw their serious expressions. "What wrong?" He asked and came to his feet.

Glorfindel used what they had originally come there for to hide the fact that they had been the cause for their expressions. "Some elflings have disappeared we believe that they have gotten lost in the caves while playing there while their parents were at the feast. You're the only ones who know that cave like the back of your hands so we thought it would be safest to send you after them."

"Which cave is it?" Elrohir asked.

Elrond finally came out of his stupor and said, "The northeast cave by the falls. It's uncertain how long they have been there. Some of our guards have already been sent down there, but they are waiting for you."

Elrohir and Elladan nodded and walked around the room gathering their weapons and finally found their spare cloaks and used their clasps that Thranduil had salvaged to secure them around their neck.

"It's a large cave." Elladan said as he walked around gathering some things in a pack. "We could be out all night looking for them, especially when it's dark. If we have not returned by the time of Legolas and Thranduil's departure then tell them to leave and that we will meet them by the border."

"Elladan and Elrohir." Elrond said. The twins turned around to look at their father and he thought better about what he had been about to say and instead just said, "Be careful."

The twins smiled and hugged him. "Always."

They kissed him on the cheek before walking out of the door. Elrond watched their backs as they disappeared through the door. He stared at the door for some time before turning to Glorfindel.

His eyes were slightly wide with desperation. "What do I do?" He choked, but then cut off his voice and snapped his eyes to the ground. A snarl left his throat and he cursed. He slammed his fist roughly into the wall and a loud bang resounded through the room. Cursing again he grimaced in pain and closed his other hand around his fist. He leaned back against the wall.

Suddenly footsteps started walking quickly towards the room and then the door swung open to reveal Thranduil.

"What's going on I thought I heard…" His voice stopped when he took in the scene before him. Glorfindel standing in the middle of the room looking slightly lost and Elrond leaning against the wall nursing his right fist. "Where are Elladan and Elrohir?"

Elrond and Glorfindel completely ignored his presence and just continued to look at each other.

"What do I do?" Elrond asked more composed this time.

"As I said." Glorfindel sighed and walked to Elrond. He indicated for Elrond to hold out his hand, and checked it for injuries. "You continue on as you have. They've already made massive improvements. I just thought you should know that you couldn't stop yet even if they seem fine."

Elrond nodded and checked his hand himself. There would be no lasting harm to it, maybe a bruise or two, but no broken bones. He straightened out, stepped away from the wall and looked at Thranduil.

"Good evening Thranduil." Elrond said as if nothing had just happened.

Thranduil's eyes were questioning but instead of asking what was really on his mind he asked, "Where are Elladan and Elrohir? Has something happened?"

"Some elflings have gotten lost in a cave. Elladan and Elrohir know this cave very well so they were sent to find them. They'll try to make it back for your departure, but if they don't then they told me to tell you that they will meet you at the border." Elrond said.

Thranduil nodded and turned to go but then he stopped and looked back. "Elrond I-" When he saw the weary look Elrond gave him he almost couldn't bring himself to continue. "I mentioned Celebrian in front of the twins."

"Didn't I tell you to-" Elrond burst out and then cut himself roughly off. After a minute he sighed heavily. "It doesn't matter now." He said and walked out the door.

Thranduil turned his eyes concerned to Glorfindel. He had never seen Elrond so discomposed and he knew that this was something about Elladan and Elrohir; nothing else would have been able to bring this out of Elrond.

"Forgive him." Glorfindel said. "He has seen something tonight that wasn't exactly comforting. You had a bad timing, he needed more time to compose himself."

"What happened?" Thranduil asked.

"You do not need to know."

"I demand to know." Thranduil said glaring at Glorfindel.

Fire lit up inside Glorfindel's eyes and while he stared at Thranduil he seemed to grow in height. "You have no right to demand to know anything." Glorfindel said forcefully. "Have you not seen that they have been through enough? You have only stepped an inch into this family's pain and suffering and now you demand to know more? I am closer to them than any and I have been sent here to protect them and I will do so no matter what it takes from me. I have seen more than you could ever dream of about this family. The only thing you need to know is that they are moving forward, that they are strong and do their best even if everything is against them and old memories haunt them. That is all you need to know! Elladan and Elrohir have already experienced far more pain in their life than you could ever dream of matching, but what they need isn't you, it's Elrond and me and Arwen, because we are the only ones that they would even consider showing their real emotions to."

Thranduil flinched, but couldn't bring himself to get angry for what Glorfindel had said.

Glorfindel slowly exhaled and returned to his normal calm aura. He bowed deeply and said. "What I have said just now was something I did alone and therefore I am the only one you can direct your anger to. I apologize for speaking out of my place." Then he straightened out and walked out of the room leaving Thranduil slightly speechless.

Glorfindel walked straight across the hall and into Elrond's room. Elrond was standing with his back to him, but he asked with and almost serene voice, "What did you tell him?"

"He demanded to know what happened so I told him he had no right to demand it or even now it." Glorfindel said.

Elrond snapped his head in Glorfindel's direction shocked.

"Do not worry he has no one to direct his anger at anyone other than me." Glorfindel said. "It's about time he grew up from being a spoiled brat."

Elrond's eyes widened and he looked shocked at Glorfindel for some time before turning away and snorting with laughter.

O

Elladan and Elrohir held the torches in front of them in the dark tunnel. They had already checked several routes and even though they were outside of the suns reach they could feel that dawn was approaching quickly.

"Losdír! Rusdes!" Elrohir called for what seemed the hundredth time. They had gotten full descriptions of the elflings from their parents before they had entered the cave. Losdír was a youngest of the two, a boy. He had shoulder length dark brown hair and green eyes. Rusdes had long copper hair and her eyes were also green. They were siblings and loved coming to this cave with their parents often dreaming about going inside, so it had been presumed that they had. There had been some tracks as well in the beginning where the cave floor had been covered with dirt, but now the floor was cold and bleak.

"Losdír!" Elladan shouted this time. "Rusdes!"

Then suddenly they froze as they heard a voice yell, "We're here!"

Elrohir and Elladan glanced at each other before walking towards the sound. They followed it and soon came into a large space inside the cave. Elladan and Elrohir recognized it. There was a vertical drop leading down to an underground lake.

"Where are you?" Elrohir asked.

"Here!" Came the shout and the twins felt their hearts sink to their stomachs the shout came over from the drop.

They ran over there and quickly kneeled and looked over the edge. They first saw the lake and then redirected their gaze to the cliff face. Two dirty and wide-eyed children were sitting on a shelf of rock some way down the wall. They looked frightened and had tears streaming down their cheeks.

"How did you get down there?" Elladan asked.

"We fell." Rusdes answered sobbing.

"Are any of you hurt?" Elrohir asked.

A sob broke out from both the elflings and they nodded. Elrohir knew he had to take this gently. "Everything's going to be all right now. We are going to get you up so you don't have to be afraid. Now let's start with you Rusdes do you hurt anywhere?"

"My arm and chest and head and foot." She sobbed.

"Are you bleeding?"

"Yes…"  
Elrohir's worry spiked and he asked, "A lot or just a little?"

"Just a little, but it really hurts."

"I know, but you just have to hang on a little while, all right?"

Rusdes nodded and Elrohir diverted his attention to Losdír who hadn't said anything since shouting for them. "What about you Losdír?"

"The same as Rus." Losdír answered with a small voice.

"Okay. Just hang on Elladan and I will think of something." Elrohir then turned to Elladan and asked. "Did you bring rope?"

Elladan nodded and found the rope. "On of us will climb down there and bring them up one after one."

"I climb you pull." Elrohir said. When Elladan looked as though he was about to protest Elrohir groaned, "Don't make me say it Elladan. Fine… you're stronger than me. If I fall then you're going to have to hold my weight with the rope and lower me down."

Elladan smirked and started binding the rope securely around Elrohir. When he was done he took four pieces of bandage from his bag and tied them around both their hands. Then he tied the rope around his own waist.

After looking around he found a place where he could lean against a rock face and brace his feet against a large stone in front of him. Elladan sat down and placed his feet on the rock while Elrohir neared the edge. He looked down for a moment trying to determine the safest route and then slowly climbed over the edge. Before he lost sight of Elladan he locked eyes with his twin and smiled. Then he began climbing. It was a strenuous and slow climb. The rock face was completely vertical and without many footholds.

Suddenly one of the footholds Elrohir had been holding crumbled and he lost his grip with the wall. He felt himself falling through the air and heard the elflings gasp underneath him until the fall was jerked to an abrupt stop. Elrohir yelped as the force slammed him into the rock, but he hurriedly found new places to grip and thereby took his weight out of his brother's hands.

"Damn it Elrohir be careful!" Elladan shouted. Elrohir could hear the slight panic in his twins' voice.

"Sorry." He called up.

He made it the rest of the way and was soon standing on the shelf beside the elflings. After quickly checking them over and comforting them slightly he unbound the ropes and tied them around Rusdes.

"Don't worry." Elrohir said when he saw her frightened eyes. "Elladan is going to pull you up and he won't let you fall. I weigh a lot more than you do and you saw that he stopped my fall before. He'll have no trouble pulling you up."

Rusdes nodded slightly and watched as Elrohir tightened the last knots.

"Elladan!" Elrohir called up. "I've strapped Rusdes in the ropes. Can you pull her up?"

"Yes!" Elladan said slightly exasperated. "You know I can, but Elrohir are you sure the shelf can hold your weight?"

"Yes it's sturdy."

"On three then Rusdes!" Elladan called. "Trust me. One, two, three." His voice sounded slightly strained when he said three and immediately the rope started tightening. Rusdes was slowly pulled up the cliff face.

When she was at the top Elladan directed her to use the rope to pull herself over the edge and then she disappeared from Elrohir view.

Elladan got up from where he was sitting and came over to Rusdes as she sat beside the edge. She was crying and shaking. Elladan held her for a minute, but then unbound the rope around her and dropped it down to Elrohir before taking her with him over to the place he had been sitting. After some minutes Elrohir called again and Elladan began pulling Losdír up.

His hands and arms were starting to ache slightly, but he ignored it and pulled Losdír up at the same speed he had pulled Rusdes up. When Losdír was at the edge Rusdes ran over to help him up over it and they hugged each other so tightly that Elladan had to separate them to untie the rope around him.


	22. More than meets the eye

He then sent the rope down the Elrohir. He looked over the edge and locked eyes with his brother. "Can you climb up yourself?" Elladan asked.

Elrohir tied he rope around himself while answering. "Of course I can. You can't pull me all the up Elladan I weigh too much."

"All right." Elladan nodded. "Be careful."

Elladan brought Rusdes and Losdír over to his spot and kept the rope taut ready to catch Elrohir should he fall once more. Luckily though Elrohir made it all the way. When he had climbed over the ledge Elladan got to his feet and went over to him pulling him into a tight hug.

They were there for on hour while they tended to the elflings' wounds and giving them food and water. They had been there for the most of the night after all. Both of them had twisted their ankles.

Complete overcome by their fright, but the elflings were exhausted and yawned often. Elladan and Elrohir smiled when they saw it. They packed their bag and picked up their torches before each of them scooped up an elfling. They then started walking back the way they had come from. Soon both Rusdes and Losdír were sleeping in their arms.

Hours went by before they could see light ahead of them. Elladan and Elrohir squinted but welcomed it. They had been in the darkness of the cave for too long.

As soon as they stepped out of the entrance two voices exclaimed not far from them. "Rusdes! Losdír!" The elflings parents came running towards them.

The two elflings woke up from the sound and their faces lit up with smiles when they saw their father and mother. They held out their arms and were soon taken out of Elladan and Elrohir's arms.

The mother showered Rusdes with kisses while the father bowed before them and said, "Thank you my Lords for finding them. I do not know how to repay you."

The twins smiled and shook their heads. "It was our pleasure." Then they told the elves quickly what had happened. They could see from the position of the sun that they would have to intercept Thranduil and Legolas on the road if they wanted to say goodbye.

The elves were shocked to hear what had happened and asked Elladan and Elrohir if they were all right.

"We're fine." Elrohir said. "But we couldn't care properly for their injuries in there so you need to get them to the healing wing to be checked. Don't worry their injuries aren't that serious. I am sorry but we need to leave now and therefore can't escort you back but I'm sure Aithon and Romon will be delighted to do it." Elrohir nodded towards the two guards.

"Of course my Lord." Aithon said and bowed his head.

Elladan and Elrohir quickly mounted their horses and were soon riding away from the cave and into the forest. They rode quickly as they knew it would be a close call.

Some time later they heard horses ahead of them and speed up. They soon came in sight of the Mirkwood party. Thranduil and Legolas were riding in the middle of the gathering. Legolas looked slightly desolate in front of Thranduil. Until someone in the group saw them and alerted the king and prince of their presence then Legolas turned to look at them with a smile on his lips.

Elladan and Elrohir rode past the guards and up next to Thranduil's horse.

"Did you miss us?" Elrohir laughed.

Legolas sulked "I didn't think you were going to come."

"We always keep our promises Legolas you should know that." Elladan said.

"What about the elflings?" Thranduil asked, "Did you find them?"

Elladan nodded. "They're slightly injured, but will be fine. They fell down a cliff and was trapped on a stone shelf without any way of coming up so Elrohir climbed down to them and I pulled them up with a rope."

"What about you two? Are you injured?" Thranduil asked arching his eyebrow.

Elrohir smiled and said, "Just a few bumps and bruises."

They rode with the company until they reached the border and then said their goodbye to Thranduil and Legolas.

"We'll come and visit as soon as our duties allow it." Elrohir said.

"You will?" Legolas asked enthusiastically.

Elrohir smiled and ruffled his hair, "Of course."

"Good bye King Thranduil." Elladan said with an inclination of his head. "May your journey home be swift and without danger. May the stars watch over your path."

"May they look over yours as well Elrondions." Thranduil said.

"We will see each other before you know it Legolas." Elladan then said and ruffled Legolas' hair. "Look after your father, will you?"

Legolas nodded and looked lovingly at Thranduil.

Elladan and Elrohir drew their horses to the side and watched as the company passed them. Thranduil looked back once more before the twins left his range of sight.

They sat straight atop their horses with pride and calmness. He had learned much about them in this one visit that he knew had changed the way he saw them and acted with them. They had done much before with Legolas that he had never appreciated or noticed, but now he saw it. Their past had shocked him because the twins seemed out of everyone he had ever met, the most carefree and unburdened. This he had discovered was wrong and that the twins' past held more horrors then he had thought possible. One thing was certain though, there were more to those twins than met the eye.


End file.
